The Age of Dragons
by Mischel
Summary: PART 2 OF A SERIES - A month ago, a magical object was stolen from the vaults of Camelot. A Dragon Dagger. After Merlin with Arthur return from their journey, dragons suddenly start attacking Camelot and there's no doubt the dragon dagger plays a very important role in the hands of the enemy. But can they stop them? Merthur. Full summary inside. Part 1 is "Hungry for Magic"
1. Nice Little Sister, Isn't She?

**Part two is finally here! I'm so excited, I can't wait for you to read it! :D This story is going to have 12 chapters. Everything is already written and updates will be every Friday, unless something happens like my computer stops working or whatever (it's kind of... weird right now, but I hope it'll be okay in a week). If you haven't read part one "Hungry for Magic", it's about 38K words and you probably won't understand a few things in this fanfic, but you don't have to read the first part if you don't want to. You'll miss the entire "Merlin and Arthur are kind of flirting and finally getting together omg!" feeling though. :D**

 **SUMMARY:** _Meanwhile, in Camelot, a certain artifact has been stolen from the vaults. A magical object called the Dragon Dagger. Camelot knights never found the thief, but a month after Merlin with Arthur return from their journey, when suddenly dragons start attacking Camelot, there's no doubt the dragon dagger plays a very important role in the hands of the enemy. Morgana and Morgause want Camelot to be theirs, and with the knowledge of Merlin being a Dragonlord and Emrys, there seems to be nothing that could stop them. Merlin and Arthur have to once again, go and try to save Camelot._

 **This fanfic has about 52K words, and there will be Gwaine, Lancelot and even Percival. Gwen of course too, and Morgause and all other previous characters maybe except for the druids. And of course Kilgharrah and about ten other dragons who won't be that friendly. The plot is supposed to be happening at the end of season 3, one month after the previous fanfic ended.**

 **Also I've already decided to do NaNoWriMo this November and I don't know how busy I'll be, but since this is already written I hope the updates should be every Friday in November too :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Warning: I'm not a native speaker - I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, but you probably already know that :) Also, the first chapter was proofread by a beta, but after that she hasn't replied, so other chapters are proofread only by me.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **THE AGE OF DRAGONS  
By Mischel**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 1  
Nice Little Sister, Isn't She?**

 **.**

Everything was quiet and everything was nice and warm. He was dreaming about Arthur in his bed and about lying next to him. Their legs were tangled together, and the warm feeling of being loved was settled deep inside his heart. Or was that a dream? Maybe it wasn't, Merlin couldn't tell. Everything felt like a dream when he was around Arthur, but as the morning came closer and closer, the warm feeling he had slowly drifted away.

Then suddenly a sharp ray of sunlight replaced it and shone right at his eyes, making him groan. Someone must have pulled back the curtains. Bloody prat. Merlin knew it was already morning, but he tried to protest by covering his face with the blanket anyway.

"Rise and shine!" Someone called cheerfully. Someone who was supposed to be right next to him in the bed, making him feel warm again. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath, the blanket still covering his face. Unfortunately, in the next second it had disappeared as Arthur pulled it away, laughing. "Now you know how it feels!" He smirked as he saw Merlin's half naked body, spread wide across his own bed, and whilst the warlock did have trousers on, he wasn't wearing his white sleeping tunic.

"That's not fair!" Merlin mumbled groggily. His head felt terrible and he was slightly disoriented, but he tried to sit up anyway and his hand flew in front of his face to shield the annoying sunlight so he could finally look at his boyfriend. The prince was already up and dressed, smiling down at him with a triumphant expression on his pretty royal face.

It was totally unfair.

"As you've been doing this for the past three years, I think it's perfectly fair to let you know how it feels," Arthur told him and took a few steps closer to the bed. Merlin's eyes widened while the prince was talking, and Arthur frowned when he noticed. What was wrong?

"You're already dressed!" Merlin exclaimed, looking betrayed for some reason and Arthur couldn't help but laugh again. There was no danger then.

"Did you wish to see me undressed, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur teased with a smirk playing on his full pink lips. He sat down on the bed right in front of Merlin, who was already blushing hard.

"I'm not saying I didn't…" Merlin squealed slightly, a smile of his own tentatively across his face.

Instead of a reply, Arthur leaned forward and captured Merlin's lips in a sweet morning kiss. Merlin kissed him back and smiled because it never mattered how many times they kissed, every time it felt like the first time – tender and loving, or lustful and hungry. The warlock put his arms on Arthur's shoulders to pulled him a tiny bit closer and moaned when Arthur opened his mouth. Now, _that_ was a better morning than having his (well, actually Arthur's) blanket stolen.

The door creaked, but neither of them noticed until there was a loud gasp at the door. The kiss ended as suddenly as it had started and the boys looked startled at the intruder.

"I... I'm sorry," It was _Gwen._ She looked embarrassed as she put the tray with breakfast on the table. "I haven't seen Merlin in the morning and it was late, so I wanted to bring you breakfast and check if you were alright," She hurriedly explained. "It's late," She repeated, unsure of what else to say after the stuttered sentence.

It wouldn't have been very much of a problem if it had been Gaius who walked in on them. He already knew about them being a couple, but Gwen didn't. Merlin told Gaius about them when he first asked if he could spend the night in Arthur's chambers. At first he tried to lie, saying he was worried that something might attack during the night, but Gaius wasn't buying it. He had noticed the difference in their behaviour since they returned from Fellindora, and the game was up.

But Gwen? Oh poor Guinevere. They hadn't told her yet, and if this was how she found out... it wouldn't be a very happy memory for her, nor a good way to ease her into the idea of their relationship. Merlin had wanted to tell her immediately, but Arthur had decided that they should wait and prepare for it.

Gwen was in love with him after all and he once returned the feelings, but that was all before he caught Merlin staring at him when the other was helping him undress. It took a lot of thinking, but eventually they had got together on their way to the village.

Arthur was brought back to reality by Merlin's voice, who reacted first to Gwen's presence. "Gwen," he started and distanced himself from Arthur immediately. "I'm sorry, we-"

But Gwen was already gone. She turned around and closed the door, her hurried footsteps echoing away down the hall as she fled.

"Great," Arthur sighed.

"I'll go after her," Merlin stood up and realized he was still half naked and that Gwen had probably noticed his scars. Arthur and Gaius were the only ones who knew about them, and Merlin still felt insecure. With Arthur, he felt safe though, and he hadn't even worn his white tunic last night.

It had turned out to be a bad idea after all.

"No, I should go," Arthur stopped him as Merlin reached for his clothes. "You might be friends, but... we used to be closer," He looked into Merlin's understanding eyes and kissed him one more time before he left his chambers (which were practically their chambers by now).

Merlin sighed and started putting his clothes on. He didn't want anyone else walking in on him practically _naked_ in the prince's chambers. How would he explain that?

As if he hadn't just been thinking about it, the door opened one more time, admitting Arthur whose head peeked inside. "Oh and while I'm gone, polish my armour, sharpen my sword, and then prepare the horses, we're going on a hunting trip."

"But-"

"No buts, Merlin," Arthur stopped his servant's complaints and was gone again.

"But I'm your _boyfriend_ and not only your _manservant_ anymore so you could at least _pretend_ you want to help me with all of those ridiculous chores you give me every day, thank you very much, _Arthur_ ," Merlin mumbled to no one in particular with a slight frown on his face. Then he suddenly smiled as he glanced at the table. "Oh, breakfast!"

xoXÖXox

When Arthur left his chambers, Gwen was already gone. But he knew where she always went when she felt upset. He knew a lot of things about her from the time he used to be in love with her. He still loved her, but only as a friend. And now she knew that too.

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, regretfully. He should have told her. He should have let her know she was still loved, but in a different way. Still, Arthur knew where she probably was.

That's how he found himself in one of the towers, right above Morgana's chambers. He dismissed the guards so Gwen and he could be in private and entered the top of the tower. The floor was covered in bright green grass, right from where the stairs ended and the stone around was hot because of the sun. Light warm breeze swept through Arthur's blonde hair and he had to close his eyes because the sun was already high up in the sky.

He had to press his hand against his forehead to make a shield to protect himself from the sunlight, and when he looked down, he found out Gwen was already looking at him. There were tears in her eyes, which made Arthur feel even worse than before.

She bowed slightly and looked down. "Sire." She greeted him as if she hadn't just walked in on them _kissing._ As if they never even knew each other and he was only a prince in her eyes. As if she was only a mere serving girl. Arthur _hated_ it.

"Gwen, I'm sorry." He apologized and stepped closer to her. "Believe me, I wanted to tell you- _we_ wanted to tell you, but... we just didn't know _how."_

"I know." Gwen didn't look up at him. "I understand. I thought something was different when you returned from that village." She laughed. It didn't sound happy though, more watery and broken and she knew Arthur noticed. She glanced up at him and then looked back down, playing with her fingers nervously. "I just never thought it would be this."

"I never thought we'd be together either, believe me." Arthur told her. He knew he wasn't the best when it came to consoling or making people feel happier when they felt miserable. He hoped he'd do better with Merlin. "It was never my intention to be with Merlin until about a month ago. And then... it just happened." He tried to explain in the best way he could. He hoped she wasn't angry.

"I'm happy for you." Gwen smiled up at him and bowed again. Her red-rimmed eyes were betraying her though, so she blinked the tears away and straightened, clearing her throat.

"Thanks." Arthur smiled in return and when Gwen didn't say anything else, he prepared to leave. Gwen stopped him though.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" He turned back to her. Gwen began chewing on her lower lip, something she always did when she felt nervous. Arthur frowned and Gwen took a few steps closer to him so she didn't have to talk so loud.

"I... it's not really my business, but Merlin's my friend and I'm worried about him." She confessed. Arthur nodded to encourage her to continue, but he already knew what this was about. "When I opened the door... I noticed... there was a huge scar on Merlin's chest." She finally turned her deep brown eyes up at him. She really was worried. "What happened?" She asked.

Arthur looked sad for some reason when he replied. "It's... it's a long story, and it's not really my place to tell you." He started. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to ask Merlin. I'm sure he won't mind if you know, you're his friend too, but... he still feels a bit insecure." He whispered and was relieved when Gwen nodded.

After a couple of seconds, she put on her best fake smile and looked up at Arthur again. "I have to go to lady Morgana, if you excuse me."

Arthur nodded. "Of course, I have to go back to... to Merlin."

Gwen smiled slightly and looked down. Then she rounded him and without saying another word, went down the stairs and back inside the castle. Arthur stayed up there, looking over the city of Camelot and for a moment he wondered what it would be like to rule over it. To be king.

He hoped his father would rule a long time before he had to become king after him. Even though Merlin believed in him with all his heart, Arthur wasn't sure he was ready.

He smiled slightly and left, going back to join his boyfriend at the table with breakfast.

When he finally made it back to his chambers though, more than half the breakfast was already eaten. " _Mer_ lin!" Arthur exclaimed and Merlin just grinned and shrugged innocently.

"I was hungry and you were gone."

"Not for _that_ long." Arthur complained, but in the end he just sat down to the table and pushed the tray closer to him so Merlin couldn't reach it and eat everything, which he almost already did.

"Hey!" Merlin mumbled with his mouth full.

"You wouldn't want to get fat, would you Merlin? I'm doing this for you too." Arthur grinned at him.

"True, no one wants to be fat like you are." Merlin grinned back and quickly stood up so Arthur couldn't reach him and start tickling him for example. Tickling has become Arthur's favourite kind of punishment since they got together. Merlin suffered and Arthur enjoyed it. What a prat.

"Just wait Merlin, I intend to make today's hunting trip the longest hunting trip in the history of Camelot." Arthur smirked.

Merlin groaned and fell down to Arthur's unmade bed, rolling his eyes. "Do we have to go? I _hate_ hunting trips. Innocent animals die, you know that, right?" He propped his head on his palm and turned to Arthur.

"The animals are going to be our food, Merlin. But just for your sake, I'll get something in the royal kitchen."

Merlin beamed as he heard it. "Have I told you you're the best boyfriend in the kingdom?" He grinned and stood up again, walking over to where Arthur was sitting on the chair.

"I don't think you did."

"Well, then I won't tell you." Merlin laughed as he saw Arthur frown slightly and turned around to finally make the bed. But in that moment, Arthur's fingers found their way to Merlin's waist, making him yelp as Arthur tickled him mercilessly.

They both fell down to the bed as Merlin laughed and cried at the same time. After a while, Arthur finally stopped, but stayed lying on top of Merlin, pinning him down to the bed. "How's Gwen?" Merlin suddenly asked. Arthur looked up at him and rolled away so Merlin could breathe.

"She said she's happy for us, but she was very upset." Arthur admitted. "She'll be alright, though."

"I hope she will." Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. Then he stopped breathing as he braced himself for the next question. "Did she... you know... _see_ it?"

Arthur looked down at Merlin's chest where the ugly scar lay hidden under the thin fabric of his tunic. Merlin's fingers unconsciously traced circles along the scar as he kept his eyes closed tightly. Arthur glanced up at Merlin's troubled expression and he interlocked their fingers.

"She noticed, and she's worried." Arthur answered. Merlin took a deep breath and turned his head to look at the prince.

"And did you tell her?"

"You know I would never do that." Arthur leaned above Merlin and kissed the frown off his face.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck to pull him closer. He didn't prepare himself for another tickling attack though so when Arthur pinned him down to the bed again, he couldn't help but yelp.

They stopped and got back up again only when there was a knock at the door. Merlin tried to slow down his breathing as he turned his back to the door and started making the bed. Arthur cleared his throat and called for the guest to come in.

It was Leon. It turned out Arthur was late for the training session with his knights, which he forgot to cancel.

Well, Gwen was right about one thing. It really was late.

xoXÖXox

The horses' neighing and the sound of hooves against the stone ground filled the courtyard. The sky was bluer than Arthur's eyes (and Merlin could tell), and it was cloudless. He smiled when he heard the birds calling and closed his eyes as the breeze played with his hair.

Then everything turned black as Arthur threw a blanket at Merlin face, and after almost four years of practise, he never missed. Merlin pouted as he removed the blanket and glared at Arthur.

"Come on, Merlin, take the blanket with you. I can't take anything else." Arthur told him.

"And what makes you think I can?" Merlin pointed at his horse. "We have so many things that it makes me think you want us to spend a week in the woods."

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin opened his mouth to reply, when someone else spoke up.

"Arthur." It was Morgana. She was dressed in her beautiful green dress, and was coming down the stairs to meet her brother. "Good luck with your hunting trip." She smiled.

Merlin frowned, but Arthur smiled in return and excepted the brief hug from Morgana. Merlin's frown deepened. He still hasn't told Arthur that Morgana wasn't like their old Morgana before she disappeared for a year. Arthur thought she was just being nice, but Merlin knew her true intentions, and he feared she had a plan when she went to say goodbye to Arthur.

He didn't listen to anything they said because he turned around and went to put the extra blanket into the bag on his horse. He really hoped it would fit there, and if it didn't... well, Arthur wouldn't notice one blanket was missing, would he? He didn't get why Arthur wanted to take so many blankets with them anyway. Since they didn't have their sleeping mats, he assumed the hunting trip wouldn't be long.

Merlin sighed and turned back to look at Arthur and Morgana. Arthur had already mounted and Morgana was caressing his horse's head, looking into its big brown eyes.

Merlin's heart almost stopped as the strong feeling of _deja vu_ washed over him. No, it couldn't be... could it? His eyes widened as Morgana smiled and the horse nodded its head. It _was_ true. The vision he had a month ago in the crystal cave was happening right now and it was as if the time stopped. He could hear his own heart beating loud in his chest. Danger was definitely coming their way.

He didn't remember much about the vision since he _wanted_ to forget about it, but the funny feeling he had was never wrong. The future he saw in the crystals was about to happen and he didn't even really remember what he saw so he couldn't be prepared.

There was Morgana and the horse, definitely. And then... wasn't there a dragon? Yes, a red dragon in the blue sky. A sky that was bluer than Arthur's eyes, just like today.

"Merlin? Have you seen a mouse or something that scared you?" Arthur's familiar voice snapped him back into reality and he blinked. Arthur was looking down at him with a worried expression and Morgana was just smirking. What was she planning? "Merlin?"

"What? No, nothing." He smiled slightly, trying to turn it all into a joke. "I just didn't sleep well tonight." He added as he mounted his horse. He didn't see Arthur's frown because Arthur knew that Merlin was sleeping like a baby all night. And he _could_ tell, he was there with him. The nightmares had stopped a long time ago and since then, no new nightmares replaced them.

"Good luck then." Morgana smiled up at Arthur and patted his horse one more time. Then she turned and smirked at Merlin, before she went up the stairs and disappeared inside the castle.

She was definitely planning something, and it was nothing good.

xoXÖXox

As soon as Morgana entered her chambers and thought she was finally alone, a broken sob startled her. It was coming from the back of her chambers, and there was only one person who could be there instead of Morgana. Great, now she had to deal with emotional Gwen before she could talk to Morgause, and she had to hurry up. Merlin and Arthur riding away was the perfect opportunity for their plan.

"Gwen?" Morgana pretended to be confused and caring as she closed the door and went farther into her chambers. The sobbing stopped as if the serving girl closed her mouth with her hand and tried to calm herself down. Morgana hoped she'd calm down as soon as possible, she really needed to talk to her sister.

"Gwen, what's the matter?" She found her kneeling on the floor behind the corner. Gwen immediately stood up and brushed away her tears, as if she could pretend she was alright.

"It's nothing, my lady." She whispered.

Morgana frowned and stepped closer to try and hug her. Gwen hugged her back and even though she knew Morgana wasn't on their side anymore _and_ had magic, she let her comfort her. She needed someone to do that. "It's Arthur." She whispered.

Morgana rolled her eyes, but if this was about Arthur's and Gwen's relationship, then she was interested. She knew they liked each other and she had to stop them. Gwen could _never_ become the queen instead of her. "What happened?" She asked gently, rubbing her hand up and down Gwen's back.

"He... he left me." Gwen let out another quiet sob. "He doesn't love me anymore."

 _Perfect._ This was perfect. Morgana couldn't be happier, but she had to hide her smile quickly as Gwen stepped away from her. She put on her best _I care about you and this is just awful_ face and put her hands on Gwen's shoulders. "Are you sure? Perhaps he's just confused or someone found out you were together and threatened him?"

Gwen was already shaking her head when Morgana started. "No, he told me after I saw him with another." Gwen smiled sadly and kept her head down. Then she turned around and hurried to adjust the corners of Morgana's bed. "I really shouldn't bother you with this," she tried to smile. "I'll get over it."

"I can talk to him, if you want?" Morgana asked.

"No, there's really no need, my lady." Gwen smiled up at her and bowed. "But... if you could excuse me please..."

"Of course."

Gwen turned around and disappeared behind the door. Only then Morgana dared to smirk. It was amazing that Gwen and Arthur weren't together anymore. Gwen would never become the queen now, but... did she say she saw Arthur with another? Who was this girl? And was Arthur truly in love with her? Because if he was, then it was a major problem and they would have to get rid of her.

 _Sister_.

A pleased smile appeared on Morgana's face as she heard her sister's voice in her head. She already knew how to communicate with her in her mind, and it proved to be very useful in situations like this.

 _Morgause._

Morgana replied and sat down to her table with the mirror in front of her to brush her long wavy black hair.

 _What have you found out?_

 _Arthur and Merlin just left the castle._ Morgana smirked. _They're on a hunting trip, alone. We can finally continue with our plan._

 _That is good news._ Morgause replied.

Morgana frowned. _But... are you sure you want to go there alone? Are you powerful enough to fight him? He's Emrys, you know that._

 _You needn't to worry, sister. All I need is his blood, Dragonlord blood, and then I'll flee. He won't even notice anything and will think he has won._ Morgause reassured her sister, but Morgana was still worried.

 _Arthur's there with him and he's the best swordsman in Camelot._

 _I can deal with both of them, Morgana. Arthur's too easy to defeat and Merlin won't try to protect him immediately because he doesn't want me to know he has magic. And that's exactly when I'll do what needs to be done._

 _Alright. Just... be careful. And one more thing._ Morgana paused.

 _What is it?_

 _Gwen told me that Arthur has just left her. But she also told me she saw Arthur with some other girl. This might be a problem, sister._

 _Once our plan works and Arthur is dead, this won't be a problem at all, believe me... I think it's time for you to go. You know where we'll meet._

 _I'll be waiting for you there._ Morgana smiled and stood up. She went to fetch her long green cloak and as carefully as she could in the sunny day, she disappeared from the castle, without anyone else noticing.

Time to finally start with their plan.

TBC

 **So what do you think? :D Morgause and Morgana know Merlin is Emrys and a Dragonlord! You'll find out how did _they_ find out in the next chapter! Oh and why do you think Arthur needs so many blankets? ;)**


	2. Of Tricks and Secrets

**Chapter 2 is here! While I was proofreading this I had to stop like fifty times only to reblog the (SPN 12X01 SPOILER ALERT!) Destiel hug again, I loved the episode so much! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ;)**

 **A little warning: this chapter includes a sacrifice. I'm not good enough to write some graphic description in English though, and I probably wouldn't even want to, but... just so you know :)**

 **CHAPTER 2  
** **Of Tricks and Secrets**

* * *

About a month ago

She ran across the forest at the speed of light, hurriedly avoiding every tree and every bush that got in her way. Her red silk cloak and long black hair were fluttering in the wind and it seemed like she didn't even mind it was dark and cold.

All she could think about was her sister and that the message she was about to deliver to her might change everything they have planned. They already had the dagger, yes, but they expected Merlin to be dead. The nightmares that Morgause had enchanted him with were supposed to _kill_ him.

Yet he returned to the castle with Arthur by his side, with his goofy grin as ever and very much _alive._ How could that be? How come Merlin was always somehow involved? How come he always knew what she was up to and managed to doom her plans?

The owl in the distance hooted and Morgana suddenly stopped, realizing she was already at their usual meeting place. But Morgause wasn't there yet. Morgana sighed and leaned against a tree, looking around. The most important message in the last year and her sister was _late?_ Unbelievable.

"Sister," Morgause's voice called from the dark moments later and Morgana rushed to her side, embracing her. "What was so important that you had to meet me immediately?"

Morgana's face wrinkled as she said the servant's name. " _Merlin_ is still alive."

Morgause's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but he has just returned with Arthur back to Camelot." Morgana frowned. "Your nightmares have failed us, sister."

Morgause's grip on Morgana's hands tightened. "No sister, we have to find the reason he survived. He was supposed to die and if he didn't, someone had to help him." She mused out loud. Then she looked into Morgana's eyes. "You said he was somewhere with Arthur. What was their destination?"

"Some village." Morgana answered, trying to remember the name of it. "Felldora, I think." She said. "Or Felindor. I'm not sure. There was some monster, attacking it and Uther sent Arthur to help them."

"I know that village. It's called Fellindora." Morgause smiled. "There is no one who could have helped him there though, unless..."

"Unless what?" Morgana was so eager to get her answer that she stepped even closer to her sister, clutching her hands as if her life depended on it.

"Unless the druids helped him." Morgause finished. It made sense, didn't it? Druids were peaceful people who often helped kind strangers. Morgana even wanted to stay with them once.

"The druids?" Morgana asked, frowning and looking down. "That is possible." Then she quickly looked up into her sister's eyes again. "We must go to their camp and ask them, Morgause. He's always in the way and he always knows what our plans are. He has to be somehow involved."

"Maybe he isn't just a servant." Morgana's sister agreed. "He spied on us once and when I asked him why does he serve Arthur, he didn't want to answer."

"We must get that answer now so we can finally get rid of him and finish what we'd started when I stole that dagger." Morgana insisted. "I'll go to the druids, they helped me once, they can help again."

Morgause nodded. "Be careful my sister. The druid camp you're about to go to is hidden in a forest between Camelot and the mountains of Isgard. While you'll be there, I'll go to find out if there are any Dragonlords left."

Morgana nodded and then she frowned. "Why Dragonlords?"

"We need a Dragonlord's blood for the ritual to work. And a sacrifice that possesses powerful magic. But I've already taken care of that." She smirked. "There is a girl that wants to become a priestess of old Religion. She's powerful, but she has no chance of becoming one."

Morgana's smile widened. "Be as nice to her as you can then." She smirked. "And then when the time comes, we'll use her."

"Of course." Morgause smirked too and caressed Morgana's cold cheek. She was so proud of her. Of what she has become in the last year. "I'll search the books at our castle for any other things that we need for the ritual."

Morgana nodded and embraced her sister. When she pulled back, Morgause kissed her cheek. "Good luck, sister." She smiled.

"To you too."

With that, Morgana turned around and started walking back to Camelot. She wanted to head to the druid camp right the next day, after breakfast. And once she was there? She'd finally find out if Merlin was only a mere servant.

xoXÖXox

The next day

Telling Gwen she was going for a ride to clear her head was too easy. The girl seemed to not care anymore, was it possible that she also has changed? Morgana shook her head to concentrate on what she was doing in the middle of the forest. She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to sense something - magic.

It didn't work. Her magic was still weak. She frowned and started walking up a hill so she could look around and maybe spot some cave where the druids might be hiding.

 _Morgana?_

She paused and closed her eyes again. She knew that voice. Young and innocent. She replied, _Mordred?_

Instead of an answer, she heard someone moving behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the young druid boy standing under the hill, smiling up at her. "Morgana!" He ran up to her and hugged her. She couldn't help but smile and hug him back. She always liked that boy.

"Mordred," she laughed and pulled away so she could look into his blue eyes and ruffle his dark hair. "What are you doing here? Do you have a camp somewhere near?"

"Yes!" He smiled. "I'll lead you to the others." He grabbed her hand, but she stopped him.

"No, wait. Why don't we just talk here? I'm supposed to get back to Camelot soon." She lied, but this was a perfect opportunity, wasn't it? Mordred was young, and knew things that other children his age didn't know because he grew up with the druids. There was no adult here who wouldn't want to answer her questions, and Mordred was too young to understand and what was better – he loved her.

She smiled down at him. "I need help. A friend of mine, his name is Merlin, might have wandered in here a few days ago. Have you seen him?"

"You mean Emrys? Yes, he was here." Mordred answered, unaware of Morgana's evil destiny and smiled. Morgana frowned. Emrys? Who was Emrys?

"Emrys?" She repeated with a confused frown and Mordred nodded.

"Yes, that's his true name. I call him that."

"I call him Merlin." She told him.

"That's the name his mother gave him, but in the prophecies his name is Emrys." This was all very interesting, wasn't it? Mordred didn't even know how much valuable information was he giving to Morgana and what she intended to do with it.

"What prophecies?" She asked. She hoped he would tell her everything because it seemed Merlin was not a mere servant after all. Maybe she would finally find out why he kept ruining her plans.

"Well, it's prophesied that Emrys and the Once and Future King, which is Arthur, will once unite the lands of Albion and bring peace and magic back." He explained. "Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the Earth. How come you didn't know that?"

How come she didn't know that? Even the mere thought of Merlin having magic sounded ridiculous to her, but when she stopped and _really_ thought about it... about how lucky Merlin always seemed to get and how he always stayed by Arthur's side and how Arthur was always lucky too... everything clicked into place in Morgana's head and her eyes widened.

"Morgana?" Mordred's voice brought her attention back to him. She faked a smile and nodded.

"And you helped him, didn't you?" Morgana stood up because she was still kneeling so their eyes were at the same level. If Mordred helped Merlin, or _Emrys_ , did that mean Mordred was not on her side at all?

"Yes. The adults helped him. I heard him say he had bad dreams." Mordred answered, confused at Morgana's strange behaviour.

"Thank you, Mordred." She smiled and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" He called after her, suddenly looking sad. "You don't want to stay longer?"

"No, I need to go back to Camelot." She nodded at him and walked away to her horse. Once she was certain he couldn't see her anymore, she mounted and galloped back to Camelot as fast as she could.

She was wrong before. Merlin not being dead was not the most important message of the year. But Merlin being all powerful sorcerer from some prophecy called Emrys... _that_ certainly was.

xoXÖXox

Back to present day

Merlin groaned as another twig fell down from his arms back to the forest ground. Seriously, it was such a lovely day and he had to spend it on a _hunting_ _trip_ , collecting _firewood_. The most boring job of all. Well, at least he didn't have to watch Arthur slaughtering some innocent rabbit for their dinner. Didn't he say he took something from the royal kitchen for him?

And why on Earth did he have to take so many blankets here? It was a hot day and without the sleeping mats, the trip shouldn't take more than a few hours. They certainly weren't supposed to sleep out there.

He bent down to grab the last twig and clumsily walked back to their camp that Arthur was supposed to "prepare" while he was gone (whatever that was supposed to mean). He groaned again when another twig fell down and he had to bend down again to collect it. When he finally made it to the camp though, he paused and opened his mouth.

"What-" he whispered in disbelief. So _this_ was why Arthur wanted so many blankets and food from the royal kitchen!

In front of Merlin, around the fire and next to a thick tree, were the blankets spread across the ground, with Arthur sitting on top of them, leaning against the tree. He was smiling up at him and held a blue flower in his hand, and next to him was the food from the kitchen. No dead bloody rabbits or birds, no, there was _fruit_ and _wine._

A big stupid smile spread across Merlin's face and he didn't even care that the firewood fell down from his arms again. Arthur really was the most perfect boyfriend in the kingdom.

"Is this... a date?" Merlin asked sheepishly.

Arthur smiled as he nodded and stood up. "Of course it is. Our first. I thought we deserved it."

Merlin let Arthur take his hand and lead him over to the tree, where they sat down together on the blankets. "So you lied to me to surprise me?" Merlin smiled up at him.

Arthur grinned as he hovered above Merlin's head with his arms on each Merlin's side. "I did." He whispered. Merlin's breath hitched in his throat and he lost the ability to talk when he looked up into Arthur's deep blue, sparkling and oh so loving eyes that were looking back at him. He was sure they were mirroring the exact look he was giving Arthur right then.

And then Arthur leaned down and closed the distance, pressing his pink lips to Merlin's red ones, leaning all the way down and pressing himself to Merlin's body. Not that Merlin minded of course. His hands flew up to grab Arthur's hair and neck, to try and pull him as close as possible. He wanted nothing else than to _feel_ Arthur, all around him and everywhere. In his every breath and every move, for the rest of his life.

He moaned as Arthur opened his mouth and had a little heart attack like every time Arthur did that. Everything was just so perfect. This was their first date, first _real_ date, and he was so glad that Arthur decided to keep it a secret. It was the best surprise Merlin's had in his entire life. No one has ever loved him like that, not even Freya.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned into the kiss and pulled a little away to gasp for breath. Arthur's kissing could be _very_ exhausting. Arthur grinned as he looked down at him. "Thank you so much for this." Merlin beamed.

"No need to thank me if you keep kissing me like that." Arthur said, still almost out of breath. Merlin grinned up at him and pulled him back down, for another bruising kiss.

And in that moment, everything had to be ruined, didn't it? Merlin cried out in pain as something sharp cut his arm. Arthur immediately stopped kissing him and reached for his sword, but it was too late. The woman that attacked them clenched her hand in fist and her eyes flashed gold, and Arthur was flying backwards.

Merlin ignored the pain and blood on his arm and used magic to protect Arthur – he sent the woman he recognised as Morgause flying backwards against a tree, only with his mind. Her magic was strong, but ever since he got his magic back in the crystal cave, his magic was stronger than ever before.

Then he made a mistake though. Thinking that Morgause was unconscious, he got up and hurried to Arthur's side. The prince was definitely unconscious and his head was bleeding. "Arthur? Arthur, do you hear me?" He called desperately and touched both his cheeks with his palms. " _Purhhaele dolgbenn!_ " His eyes flashed gold again in an attempt to cure Arthur and stop the bleeding.

Arthur sighed and his eyes moved under his eyelids, as if he was only sleeping. Merlin sighed with relief and smiled, but then he remembered Morgause was still somewhere behind him. He turned around only to find an empty place where she had landed. She managed escape.

Merlin's eyes widened. Morgause now knew he had magic! She knew he was a sorcerer, what was he going to do? He shouldn't panic, that's what he definitely shouldn't do, but that's what he did. The sharp pain in his arm reminded him that there were much more important things to do. Like to heal himself and then get Arthur to Gaius and check his head for a concussion.

He looked at his arm - the sleeve of his favourite tunic was ruined, soaked in blood and with a huge hole in it. Merlin sighed and looked through the hole at the injury, hissing in pain. It didn't look _that_ bad, but it hurt like hell now that he thought about it. He very carefully placed his palm over the cut and concentrated on the spell. " _Ge hailige!_ "

The bleeding stopped and the skin grew back together. Merlin smiled. His healing skills have greatly improved, but... his favourite tunic was still ruined.

He looked at Arthur again. Great, that dollophead was going to be unconscious at least for an hour, if not longer. So their date was completely ruined too. Well, at least he still had the food... Merlin reached for the grapes and ate one berry. It was very tasty.

Then he looked back at Arthur and put his hand on his forehead. At least he managed to stop the bleeding and heal him, hopefully. Healing spells were always a little problem for him, but he was sure he did quite a good job.

"Wake up, would you?" He whispered and kissed Arthur's forehead.

No response.

xoXÖXox

An hour later Morgana and Morgause were both standing around an altar in their ruined castle. It wasn't really _their_ castle, it was an old but still kind of habitable ruin in Cenred's kingdom, and it served the purpose. It was brilliantly hidden – behind a cave and a lake and deep within the woods. And there was a great water supply – the castle was surrounded by a river, or as it might have looked like – the castle was built inside a small lake. And there were rooms in the remains of the 1st floor, which Morgana and Morgause slept in. It was the same bed Morgana slept in the year when she went missing in Camelot.

It felt like her second bed - the first one being in her Camelot chambers. It also felt like a second home, and that was because her sister was there. And now they had another plan and it was actually happening. They finally had everything they needed. They had the dagger, the sacrifice (the innocent girl was tied with magical ropes to the altar so she could not escape), Merlin's blood and the spell from centuries old forbidden books.

"Please don't do this!" The girl pleaded, but Morgana and Morgause only smirked.

Morgause then leaned closer to the girl. "Don't worry, your death won't be for nothing. It will help bring magic back to the kingdom."

That didn't seem to calm the girl down, but not that either of the sisters cared. Morgause took the dagger and spread Merlin's blood on the blade. Then she lifted it high above the altar and looked at Morgana. "Are you ready, sister?"

Morgana nodded. "Like never before."

A pleased smiled appeared on Morgause's face and she quickly stabbed the poor girl into her heart. Then she and Morgana both started talking in the language of old religion and in the language that only Dragonlords used.

Or still use, since they knew Merlin was a Dragonlord too, which took almost a week for Morgause to find out. First she had to find Balinor and when she only found a grave, she had to find his son – that was, if he had one. When everything she found out led her to a woman called Hunith from Ealdor, Morgana already knew who that son was.

Morgause's brown eyes flashed gold at the same time as Morgana's green eyes did. The bloodguards that swore to protect High Priestesses stepped away. Strong wind started blowing through the ruin of the castle and the dagger started glowing in the girl's chest.

Then as if everything stopped and time became irrelevant, the wind slowed down and the leaves on the walls started shaking more slowly than before. Morgause's and Morgana's eyes kept glowing as they focused their gaze in front of them, on the main square of the ruined castle, right in front of the altar.

Five – no – ten, maybe more little whirlwinds filled with dust and leaves and glowing air appeared in the courtyard and in the water around the castle. They kept getting bigger and bigger and the sisters had to shield their eyes that had slowly stopped glowing.

Suddenly the dead girl on the altar took a deep breath and exhaled, giving her breath to the dragons that started slowly materialising from the tornados.

It didn't take even a minute, but it felt like at least an hour. When the whirlwinds slowly disappeared, majestic dragons replaced them. There was a white one, a red one, three were grey, two were black and four were brown. They all stood in front of Morgana and Morgause who couldn't look away from their huge bodies.

The dragons bowed their heads. They were prepared to take commands of the two High Priestesses of Old Religion.

xoXÖXox

Arthur woke up half an hour after he had passed out and that was only because Merlin slapped his cheek. "Ow!" He complained as his eyes shot open. He closed them again as soon as he saw Merlin's pleased expression though. His head hurt and his back hurt and he felt as if he was broken all over.

"Get up and help me pack, you're fine." He heard Merlin's voice from the distance. He didn't understand, what happened?

"What happened?"

"Oh just the usual. Someone attacked us, you passed out and I had to save you." Merlin told him as he bent down to fold the blankets. "It was Morgause." He added in a more serious tone.

"Morgause?" Arthur mumbled as he tried to sit up. He looked at his servant and when he realised what he was doing, his eyes widened. "Wait, what are you doing? The date hasn't ended yet!"

Merlin turned to look at him and sighed. "I'm afraid it has. You're hurt, Arthur, we need to get you to Gaius so he can check your head. You were bleeding."

"Bleed-" Arthur frowned and touched the back of his head. He hissed in pain. When he brought his hand back and looked at his fingers, there was almost dried blood on them.

"See? I stopped the bleeding and healed you with magic, but it's probably going to hurt a little longer. And Gaius needs to look at it." Merlin continued to prove his point.

"Wait, didn't she cut you?" Arthur asked, clearly worried. Especially when he noticed Merlin's left arm was covered in blood and there was a long cut on the sleeve.

Merlin looked down at his arm and then back at Arthur. "It's fine, I managed to heal it completely." He grinned.

"I thought you said healing spells weren't your best."

"Well, I got better at them." Merlin smiled. "Ever since we left the crystal cave, I felt my magic growing stronger." He admitted. "Hey, maybe I'm finally turning into that great prophesied warlock, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth!" He exclaimed, forgetting they were in Camelot forests and someone might hear them.

"You?" Arthur laughed. "I doubt it. The prophesies must have been all wrong, you're so idio-"

A blanket landed on Arthur's face, making him stop mid-sentence. He could already hear Merlin's laughter when he removed it. "And that was with magic, without me saying anything. Remember that." Merlin laughed.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, laying back to the soft grass and ignoring his snickering boyfriend. He was right. Their date was over.

"Just when I was having the best time of my life with the love of my life, everything had to get ruined." He sighed. He didn't hear Merlin's footsteps as the manservant went closer to him. He only felt the soft kiss that Merlin gave him on his lips.

"Come on, we can have more dates in the future. I promise." He smiled down at him when Arthur opened his eyes again.

"If you kiss me like that again, I might even get up and help you." Arthur mumbled, already looking at Merlin's lips and smiling.

Merlin chuckled. "You're such a clotpole." But he leaned down anyway to kiss Arthur properly. The kiss ended way too soon though as Merlin laughed and walked back over to the tree. "Now get up and help me."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, but the happy smile didn't leave his face. Then he got up and finally went to help pack the food.

Half an hour later, they were both on their horses and riding back to Camelot. The sun was still high and it was only afternoon, but they were both already hungry. They didn't eat much after all. Merlin reached out his hand and took Arthur's, and entwined their fingers. He smiled up at him.

Arthur smiled back. "Do you think anyone is going to notice we didn't kill anything when this was supposed to be a hunting trip?" Arthur asked, worried a bit.

"We'll just say the forest was empty." Merlin offered.

"I think telling them that you scared all the prey away is much more believable explanation." Arthur smirked and laughed when Merlin let go of his hand to punch him in the arm instead.

Then suddenly his hand froze in mid-air and everything seemed to slow down. The warm breeze, the hum of the insect and every movement. The time stopped and all he could feel was his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He stopped breathing and his eyes were looking at nothing in front of him.

"Merlin?" He heard Arthur's voice, but he couldn't move or reply. Everything was so slow and _intense_.

Then that strange feeling came. It felt as if his whole body was on fire and someone was pouring water at him at once, but it didn't really hurt. No, it felt... it felt... familiar even though he has never felt anything like that before. And then it all became too much. It was _overwhelming_.

"Merlin?"

 _Arthur?_

Then everything turned black and he fell off his horse. The last thing he felt were Arthur's fingers on his cheeks as everything stopped and he fainted.

TBC

 **Excited yet? ;) I hope you like the story so far, prepare for adventure! And please let me know what you think! :)**


	3. When Family Misbehaves

**This chapter finally starts the real story! I hope you'll like it, I remember how I carefully planned out every scene so it would make sense :D Also, if you watch Supernatural, definitely check out my fanfic "The Family Business", it's my season 12 coda collection ;)**

 **CHAPTER 3  
When Family Misbehaves**

* * *

The door to Gaius' chambers creaked, signalling someone was coming in. The old physician looked up from his table filled with books and various potions and removed his glasses to look at the guest. He recognised Gwen immediately and smiled when she approached him.

"Gwen," he stood up. "Is something troubling you?" The wrinkles on her forehead and biting her lower lip were clear signs that something was wrong.

"I might be wrong, but... " She paused and stood closer to Gaius. Then she whispered, "I haven't seen Morgana since this morning and I heard someone say she missed her lunch with Uther."

Gaius only raised his eyebrow. "And you think she's missing?"

"Well, yes." Gwen admitted and looked down. "Do you remember how I caught her using magic in her chambers?" She waited for Gaius to nod and lowered her voice. "She's been acting differently ever since Arthur found her in the forest. And now she's missing again. I think she might be planning something. Something not good for Camelot."

"I'm not sure, Gwen. But I think you might be right." Gaius answered with a sad sigh. "Morgana is not what she used to be. She's-"

The door opened one more time and this time it was Arthur and Merlin who walked in. They were supporting each other as if they were both afraid the other might fall over. Gwen stepped aside so Gaius could walk over to them.

"Merlin, what's happened?" Gaius asked, immediately noticing the blood on his ward's arm.

Merlin led Arthur to the bench near the table (or maybe it was the other way around, Gaius couldn't really tell) and sat him on it. "It started with our date." Merlin clarified and was a bit disappointed when he saw Gwen hurriedly leaving the room. She was probably still upset. Or maybe she didn't know Gaius knew about their relationship and was feeling left out. Merlin looked back at Gaius and continued. "Which Arthur had prepared for me without me knowing, and-"

"Merlin," Gaius frowned. "Tell me what happened, not what you did, please."

While Merlin blushed, Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, we've been attacked."

"By Morgause." Merlin added. "She cut my arm-" he showed his arm to Gaius who put his glasses back on to look at the cut closely, "-but I managed to heal it." Gaius nodded with a pleased smile playing on his lips.

"Your healing skills are better, I see." He told him.

"I'm still injured though." Arthur reminded them of the hand he had on the back of his head. "Morgause used some spell to knock me out and I fell down, hurting my head." He explained to Gaius, who seemed a bit worried.

"I stopped the bleeding and managed to heal it, but I thought you should have a look." Merlin told Gaius while the old physician was already nodding.

"Turn around, Arthur." He commanded the prince. Once Arthur turned his back to him and bowed his head, Gaius looked down at the back of his head. Arthur hissed in pain when Gaius touched it lightly. "Turn back," Gaius said and Arthur did as he was told. Gaius used his fingers to carefully open Arthur's eyes and after a quick examination he smiled. "How do you feel, Arthur?"

"Great."

"Are you dizzy, or sleepy? Nauseated?" Gaius asked.

"Um... no, I don't think so." Arthur answered as he looked at Merlin and then back at Gaius. "Do I have a concussion?"

Gaius smiled in response. "No, it doesn't seem so. As Merlin has already healed the injury, your head should stop hurting within hours."

"Thanks, Gaius." Arthur smiled, but then he frowned again and looked at Merlin worriedly.

Merlin wasn't looking at him, but Arthur was sure Merlin knew what he wanted to say. How he fainted and fell of his horse. Arthur couldn't recall any moment in his life when he was more scared than when Merlin suddenly stopped responding. Merlin's heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his eyes were gold the first few seconds that Merlin was unconscious. It seemed as if he had stopped breathing, but he didn't. Arthur was relieved when he found out Merlin was still alive. It took about three minutes, but eventually Merlin woke up again.

Gaius looked at Merlin and then at Arthur. "Did something else happen?" He asked when neither of them said anything.

"Yes, I... "Merlin looked up at his mentor. "I fainted. On the horse. And fell down."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, but the worry was clear on his face. "Do you know why that happened?" He asked as he pushed a chair closer to the bench and sat down on it. This conversation would probably take a bit longer.

"I don't know." Merlin admitted and looked down. "It might have to do something with Morgause attacking us so suddenly and then fleeing."

"Do you think she used another spell on you?" Gaius questioned, a deep frown on his face. Merlin told him about Morgause being the cause of his nightmares after he returned with Arthur from Fellindora. They never knew why she did that though.

"Another?" Arthur asked and looked at Merlin. "When was the first time?"

"She caused the nightmares." Merlin explained. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Iseldir told me when we were leaving their camp, but what is now more important is what kind of enchantment did she use this time?" He turned back to Gaius, completely silencing Arthur.

He felt a little left out now when he knew Merlin didn't tell him about Morgause's spell before. But he was right. That wasn't important now. He turned back to Gaius and Merlin to listen more intently to their conversation.

"I have no clue." Gaius said. "But there has to be a reason why she attacked."

"Yes, and now she knows I have magic too." Merlin added. "I had to defend myself and Arthur, she cut my arm and then immediately used magic."

"Perhaps she stole something from you." Arthur suggested, but Merlin shook his head.

"Why would she do that? I'm only a servant."

"Then why would she use magic to give you nightmares?" Arthur answered with another question. "Obviously, you're not a mere servant in her eyes. Perhaps she already knew you had magic and wanted to get rid of you."

"In that case, Morgana would know you have magic, too." Gaius said.

"She can tell Uther anytime!" Merlin almost stood up, but Arthur's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Before Arthur could say anything, Gaius interrupted him. "If she knows about your magic, then she knew about it even before the nightmares. That's why Morgause enchanted you with them." Gaius reassured Merlin. "If she knew about your magic for that long and hasn't told Uther yet, she probably won't do it now."

"Wait." Arthur stopped them both by standing up. "Since when is Morgana en enemy?" He asked. "She's like a sister to me."

Merlin bit his lower lip and looked at Gaius nervously. They haven't told Arthur anything about Morgana being evil. And knowing Arthur, he probably won't believe anything until he saw himself that she wasn't on their side anymore.

When neither of them said anything, Arthur frowned. "Don't talk like that about her." With that, he left the room.

Merlin sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop into his hands.

"You'll have to tell him, Merlin." Gaius said. "He has to know she's not our old Morgana anymore."

"I know, but he won't believe it. I'll have to prove it somehow and I don't know how. He's so stubborn."

"Merlin, he's still the prince." Gaius told him. Insulting Arthur wasn't anything new for Gaius to hear from Merlin, but it was still inappropriate.

"And he's also my clotpole boyfriend." Merlin smiled slightly and looked up. "He won't even want to talk about it. He's probably on his way to her chambers right now. As usual, doing something stupid."

Gaius gave up trying to make Merlin stop with the insults and sighed. "Morgana isn't in Camelot, Gwen just told me she's missing. She didn't eat lunch with Uther like she was supposed to and the last time she was seen was at the courtyard, saying goodbye to you and Arthur."

"She must have told Morgause where we were going." Merlin stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "They two are planning something and it's _not_ good."

"Gwen seems to think so too." Gaius confirmed as he stood up too and returned the chair to the table. Then he turned around to give Merlin a bowl of soup he had prepared.

Merlin took it with a smile and a shrug. "Guess we'll have to save Camelot again."

xoXÖXox

The king paced in front of his throne from one side to the other, clearly not in a good mood. His ward has gone missing. Lady Morgana, his secret daughter wasn't in the castle and no one had seen her leave. She missed their lunch even though she promised to come. Uther had already been in her chambers, but he only found her maid, who told him she hasn't seen Morgana either.

He had to send a searching party to search through the forests around Camelot. Whoever abducted her couldn't have got far enough for the knights not to find them.

In that moment, the door to the throne room opened and Sir Leon walked in. "Sire," he bowed.

"Sir Leon, I need you to send a searching party for lady Morgana. She has gone missing." Uther immediately commanded, but Leon didn't nod and turn around to do as he was asked. Uther frowned.

"My lord, I have just returned from a patrol and I'm afraid I bring bad news." He said and Uther's eyes widened. Surely it wasn't about Morgana. Surely they haven't found her body somewhere.

"What is it?"

"There is a mighty army, my lord. Marching to Camelot." Leon swallowed. The army was big, but they've won over bigger armies in the past. They could do it again.

"Under whose banner do they march?" Uther asked as he went closer to his main knight.

"Cenred's, sire." Leon answered and bowed. "We spotted them around Camelot's borders, they could arrive here in two days, my lord."

Uther nodded. Cenred was their enemy and he tried to take over Camelot a few times before. But only his army was not a threat to Camelot, they could deal with that.

"Gather the knights and tell them to prepare for a war." Uther decided and watched as Leon nodded.

"And the searching party, my lord?"

"Yes, send a searching party to look for Lady Morgana." Uther nodded and with a wave of his hand sent Leon away. Leon bowed and left the throne room.

Uther sat down to his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose. Morgana was missing and now an army was marching against Camelot? What could be worse than that?

xoXÖXox

Arthur was looking out of the window as the searching party for Morgana left the courtyard. It was ridiculous. Morgana wasn't their enemy, she was like his sister, he grew up with her. He'd notice if she changed... wouldn't he?

He ate his supper in silence and wondered what Merlin was doing. It's been almost four hours since they returned from their 'hunting trip' and Merlin hasn't left Gaius' chambers it seemed. Of course Arthur knew Merlin didn't actually live with _him_ in his royal chambers, but he wished Merlin did. They spent some nights together, falling asleep and waking up with the other one in the bed. But Merlin's home was still in Gaius' chambers. Not Arthur's.

It was getting dark outside and Arthur yawned, closing his eyes and not hearing the door to his chambers open. He jumped slightly when he heard Merlin's voice.

"I'm back." He announced cheerfully. "And I'm still not dead."

"Great, then sharpen my sword and polish my armour. We're going to need it." Arthur told him, standing up from the table and turning around. "Cenred's army is marching on Camelot. They're going to be here within two days." Arthur explained. He couldn't believe it when his father told him, but it was true. Camelot was in danger again.

Merlin visibly paled. "Are you serious?" He asked. "And I was just about to say that nothing's happened since we got back from that hunting trip other than Morgana missing." He used his fingers to create quotation marks when he said 'hunting trip' while he went closer to Arthur. "He's marched against us not even half a year ago, and now he's trying again?"

"He won't stop trying, he wants Camelot." Arthur sighed. He took Merlin's hand and led them to the bed, where he sat down. "Sir Leon said the army isn't unusually big though, we killed a lot of them when he tried to attack before."

"So we're going to beat them." Merlin smiled slightly, but waited for Arthur's reaction before he started being happy again.

"Anything can happen." Arthur sighed as he was looking at Merlin's fingers in between his. He knew it was way too soon to even start thinking about it, especially when he was still a prince, but a ring would look nice on Merlin's lonely ring finger. But as he said, it was too soon, they haven't even... you know. Do _that._ They were taking things slow, and that was completely understandable. He and Gwen didn't even-

"How do you feel?" Merlin surprised him with a question as the servant sat down on the bed next to him. Arthur looked into Merlin's honest and beautiful blue eyes and smiled, tightening his grip on Merlin's hand.

"I'm fine. Better when you're here with me." He admitted and was satisfied when he saw he made Merlin blush and smile. He loved doing that. "And you?" He looked at Merlin's arm and noticed he's changed into a clean and not ruined tunic. It was blue again, just like the one that Morgause ruined. Merlin had quite a collection of blue tunics, Arthur could never understand how he could have one favourite when they all looked _the same._

"Well, my arm doesn't hurt and I didn't even pass out again, so I think everything is-"

 _CRASH_

A _loud_ crashing noise sounded in the distance, shaking the entire room. Arthur was immediately on his feet, shoving Merlin behind him to protect him, but it was of no use because the danger wasn't in Arthur's chambers. It was coming from the outside.

They could hear screams from the courtyard, so they ran to the window, only to stop and stare at the situation in utter horror. There was a _dragon_ on the courtyard. Not as big as Kilgharrah, but the most important thing was that it _wasn't_ Kilgharrah.

"Please tell me this is your friend dragon, Merlin." Arthur swallowed. Merlin shook his head.

"It's not."

The dragon growled and opened his mouth to breathe fire down on the courtyard. He didn't even talk, all he did was look around and try to destroy everything. Then Merlin noticed another dragon, high in the sky. He really hoped _that_ was Kilgharrah and that there was some very good explanation for all of this because if there wasn't, then they were all screwed.

Then another dragon landed on the castle, almost destroying one of the towers. Merlin winced as he heard the rocks falling down to the ground, followed by more screams. He didn't want to look, but he was pretty sure it landed on someone and killed them.

"Yeah, anything can happen." Merlin agreed to Arthur's sentence from a few minutes ago and closed his eyes. "If Cenred has dragons now, then we won't be able to face the army once it arrives."

"We'll have to." Arthur mumbled. Then he realized something and turned to Merlin. "You're a Dragonlord, right? Command them to stop!"

Merlin nodded. "I'll have to get outside the city wall though, otherwise everyone would hear me."

"Then go." Arthur went to his table and handed Merlin his old sword. "Go and be careful." He added.

Merlin nodded and swallowed, taking Arthur's hand in his and coming closer to kiss him goodbye. When another growl sounded from the outside, the kiss stopped and Merlin turned around to leave. He didn't want to leave Arthur all by himself in the castle full of dragons, because who knew how many of them was there? But he had to do this for Camelot.

Ha ran down to the courtyard and immediately turned right so he could run behind the pillars along the wall and avoid the dragons. He made it to the gate and continued to the Lower Town when suddenly one of the dragons landed right in front of him, scaring the people away as he growled and breathed fire right at Merlin.

Merlin didn't want to use magic, but he didn't really have a choice. He jumped to the left, trying to avoid the fire, but he didn't completely so he used magic to make a shield around his legs. Luckily, no one noticed anything. The dragon did though and looked strangely at Merlin. Merlin frowned up at him and opened his mouth to growl just like a dragon. Just like he did when he had to stop Kilgharrah from attacking Camelot.

The dragon frowned, completely confused and looking at Merlin as if he was some kind of a tiny dragon with two heads or no wings. But then he realized Merlin must have been a Dragonlord. Merlin smiled, but the dragon frowned and breathed fire at him again.

Merlin's eyes widened as he had to dodge away again and this time he managed to hide behind a carriage full of hay. The dragon couldn't see him.

"I can smell you, young Dragonlord!" The dragon said with a voice so loud that Merlin had to put his hands on his ears and close his eyes tightly. Great, now everyone knew there was a Dragonlord in the Lower Town. Thankfully no one saw him. "Don't forget we're kin! You cannot hurt us!"

The hay behind Merlin's head suddenly started burning and Merlin ran to a little gap between two houses, shielded by the flames. He hid behind the house and continued running away, eventually having to go back to the main road. The dragon stayed way behind and didn't see him.

Merlin hesitated when he reached the forest and was on his way to the clearing he used for his meetings with Kilgharrah. The dragon looked hostile, and even though Merlin didn't really command him like a Dragonlord, it seemed the dragon didn't care they were kin. It was as if he blamed Merlin for something.

When he reached the clearing, he took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. Then he started yelling in the Dragon tongue to call the dragons to the clearing and to make them stop attacking the citadel and Lower Town.

He could see them from the meadow, attacking the castle. He could see them and feel them in the sky even though it was getting dark, fast. This must have been what Morgause and Morgana were planning. This must have been the reason Morgause attacked him and the reason he fainted. She had to manage to revive the dragons somehow. But how?

Then his eyes widened. The _dragon dagger!_ Gaius told him someone managed to steal it from the vaults while he was with Arthur in Fellindora, taking care of the monster. It seemed they didn't know enough about the dagger themselves, and thus they underestimated their enemy again. Morgause must have found everything she needed to complete the ritual, which meant that he must have also been a part of it. She must have known he was a Dragonlord! That's why she attacked him and then ran away!

The loud noise of flapping wings in the sky above him made him stop thinking and look up. His eyes widened. There weren't only three or four dragons. There was at least ten of them! He took a few steps back as they all landed on the meadow in front of him, barely fitting the place. They didn't look bigger than Kilgharrah, but there was more of them than Merlin thought.

There was a white one, a red one, two were black, four were brown and three were grey. The red dragon was the one Merlin saw in the crystal cave. It must have been him!

"Well, well, well." One of the dragons spoke. "Seems there are some Dragonlords left after all."

"There's only me." Merlin answered, trying to sound brave and loud, but failing. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you see what we've done?" One of them laughed.

"We're here to kill Uther Pendragon." A female dragon said in a dangerous tone. Merlin did everything he could _not_ to take a step back again.

"He killed all of us." Another one told Merlin. "Why are you calling us here? You should help! We can sense you have very strong magic, young boy!"

Merlin's breathing was somehow quicker than he wanted it to be. "No, I'm here to stop you." He told them. "You can't attack Camelot, I know Uther did horrible, horrendous and unforgivable things, but he's old and once his reign is over, Arthur will become king! And he'll bring magic back to the kingdom!"

Three of the dragons started laughing. Then one stepped closer, making Merlin wince. "Arthur Pendragon?" He asked. "Do you believe in that prophecy, you foolish boy? It's only a story! Pendragon is a Pendragon!"

"No!" Merlin bellowed. "No, Arthur is better! He is the Once and Future King and I am Emrys, the last Dragonlord and also a warlock and _I command you to stop!_ "

One of the dragons laughed and started flying away, making Merlin panic. Why didn't he listen? Another three started flying away until there was only one left. "You see, the problem is, you _cannot_ command us." He told Merlin. "We were dead for many years and were summoned back for one purpose – destroy Camelot and kill the king. You can't command us when we're already dead, boy."

With that the dragon spread his wings and flew away, leaving Merlin alone on the meadow with tears in eyes.

"No! Don't attack the castle! Please!" He cried and started running back to the Lower Town. When he reached the courtyard without meeting another dragon, he saw Uther and Arthur and the knights were already dressed in their armour, with swords and other weapons raised high in the air to fight the dragons.

Merlin ran closer to them and when he saw Arthur was looking at him, he shook his head, desperation written all over his face. Arthur understood the message and nodded, looking back up to the sky. Merlin ran closer to the wall, behind the group of knights and Uther with Arthur and Leon, and prepared himself for what he inevitably had to do.

A black dragon appeared in the sky and when he was low enough, he started hovering above the knights, laughing at the desperate king. He opened his mouth to breathe fire down, and the knights used their shields to cover themselves.

Merlin felt as if he had slowed down the time. And maybe he had, he didn't know. He looked around himself and everything seemed slow and clear as day.

The black dragon was just starting to breathe fire at the knights again.

Arthur was hiding behind his shield with his sword raised high. His face was red with effort and concentration and Merlin wished he could do anything to turn back time and be back in the forest with Arthur again. Everything was fine then.

Another two dragons landed on the courtyard and were attacking some other knights and innocent people.

A grey dragon was sitting on the roof of the castle, looking down at Uther with a pleased expression on his face. His eyes were gold, just like Kilgharrah's. But they weren't pure and honest. They didn't look beautiful, they looked merciless.

The dragons really wanted their revenge, but Merlin couldn't let that happen. He couldn't command them, but he could still use his magic, couldn't he? He remembered how he had failed in stopping Kilgharrah before with his magic, but his magic was stronger now. Even when the dragons told him he couldn't hurt them, he could at least try.

The black dragon landed in front of the group of knights, in front of Arthur and Uther and as Merlin noticed, Arthur's shield was gone. Where was it?

The dragon opened his mouth to breathe fire at Merlin's boyfriend and his father and dozen of knights. Merlin didn't think in that moment, he just did what he did.

He reached out his hand and called with the loudest voice he has ever used. " _Astrice!"_ His eyes flashed gold and he was surprised to see the dragon fall over, far away from the knights. They were right. He couldn't kill them, he'd need Excalibur to do that because they were already dead. And even though, they were still his kin. He didn't want to harm them.

But he _could_ fight them and slow them down. Especially with his stronger magic.

He smiled slightly, but the smile soon disappeared when he realized he might have hurt the dragon – it looked it had troubles to stand up. And then the smile turned into panic when he looked back at the knights.

Arthur's eyes were wide and full of fear.

And Uther? His eyes were looking at Merlin with hatred and shock. Merlin almost forgot his arm was still reached out toward the dragon because he attacked only a few seconds ago, but it didn't help when he put his arm down.

Uther immediately turned to his knights and pointed at poor Merlin.

"Seize him!"

TBC

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I call a proper _cliffhanger_ ;)**


	4. Stubborn Father

**I wanted to start proofreading a little bit sooner but my brother and his girlfriend went to visit and we talked for at least four hours, and they told us they were finally getting married yay! :D Anyway, have you seen the new episode of Supernatural? I wrote a coda for it, it's chapter 4 of my fanfic called "The Family Business", so check it out if you want ;) I hope you'll like the chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 4  
Stubborn Father**

* * *

"Seize him!"

The words rang in Arthur's head like the warning bell. Loud and clear and still he refused to believe them. But they were real. And they were coming from his father's mouth. Because it was _happening_. His worst nightmare was coming true – Uther knew about Merlin's magic now. He couldn't even imagine what Gaius' face would look like once he found out.

But he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't. He'd lose _everything._ And his father looked as if he wanted to run Merlin through right there. He probably thought Merlin was behind the attack and believed the dragons would stop once Merlin was dead.

That _could_ _not_ happen.

"No!" Arthur screamed, completely forgetting about the dragons behind him. Some of his knights luckily took care of that as Arthur ran to Merlin and stepped in front of him with his sword pointing at his father's knights.

"Arthur, step away!" Uther hissed through his gritted teeth. "We must execute him while we still can and the dragons will disappear!"

"No! You can't do that!" Arthur yelled at his father. Uther seemed taken aback, but Arthur didn't care. "He's not behind the attack! He is possibly the only person alive that can stop the dragons and the army! He can help Camelot!"

"Nonsense!" Uther yelled and stepped closer, but Arthur pointed his sword at him to show him he's serious.

"Father, Merlin is on our side." Arthur tried. A loud crash sounded from the back of the courtyard, but they all ignored it. Arthur's knights were running there anyway and Merlin's safety was far more important now. "He's been helping us win wars and he's been saving me ever since the first day he came to Camelot! You cannot kill him! If you do, then Camelot is lost and the dragons destroy the castle!"

"He must have enchanted you." Uther reasoned and Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was always an enchantment if Arthur disagreed with him, wasn't it?

Uther looked behind Arthur at Merlin. The boy looked hopeless and scared to death. He truly was a great actor, Uther thought. He's fooled them all.

"I am _not_ enchanted!" Arthur yelled back.

A growl of the dragon silenced Uther and he looked up to see that the dragons were _leaving._ They were really leaving, flying away from Camelot until they disappeared in the distance, in the dark night sky.

Uther turned back to his son and his manservant. The danger was over, but the boy was still a sorcerer and he was guilty. And his son was as well. "Guards, seize them both and put them in the dungeons." He ordered.

Arthur seemed a bit relieved that Uther didn't want to kill Merlin right then, but he still tried to fight back against the strong arms of his knights.

"The execution of the servant will be held tomorrow morning." Uther announced and started walking away, back into the castle.

He ignored Arthur's cries as he called, "No! Father, you can't do that! He's _not_ evil!" Arthur didn't care how many people saw him grasping his servant's hands desperately, trying to protect him, defend him.

Uther turned around one more time. "Once he's dead, the enchantment will break and you will see I was right." With that, he entered the castle and left Arthur and Merlin behind.

The guards took away Arthur's sword and took him and Merlin by their shoulders and wrists, leading them down to the dark stinky dungeon.

The nightmare came true.

xoXÖXox

And the nightmare continued.

An hour later, they were both still in the dungeon. Uther had placed them in two different cells to avoid any conversation, but Merlin wouldn't be Merlin if he wouldn't try anything stupid, would he? And that's why he spent the last hour, silently and secretly (and carefully) using his magic, to make a hole into the wall of his cell. Arthur must have been on the other side.

Approaching footsteps signalling that someone was coming to him, made him stop though. He quickly covered the hole by pressing his back against it and sat down to the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged them to look hopeless (and yes, that was exactly his position the first few minutes he spent in the cell).

Then a guard walked by to look at him. It was a man probably in his 50s, with a brown beard and hair and eyes. Eyes that were filled with hatred, directed at Merlin. It made Merlin sad when he realized Uther managed to change minds of so many people. Some of them hated magic just as much as he did even though they didn't really have a reason to.

The man spat through the bars at the ground and walked away.

When Merlin was sure he was gone, he quickly turned around and continued in his work. He didn't care the man hated his gift, hated _him,_ all he cared about was getting to Arthur and talking to him. He _needed_ to hear his voice.

A few minutes of concentrated digging later, Merlin managed to make a finger-sized hole into the wall. He put his finger in it and it went through. A big smile appeared on his face and he sped up the process to make the hole bigger.

Another couple of spells later, there was a hole big enough for his fist to get through. Merlin laid down to the hay on the cold stone ground and looked through the hole. And he saw him. He saw Arthur.

His prince was sitting on the ground, leaning against the opposite wall and his head was in his hands. He looked... just as _hopeless_ as Merlin did. It was breaking Merlin's heart to see him like that. He shouldn't have been so reckless, so careless. He wanted to save Arthur, but he should have been more careful, should have made sure Uther couldn't see him.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered. He frowned when Arthur didn't even notice him. Seriously, was he asleep or what? "Arthur!" Merlin tried a little bit louder. Then he remembered he had _magic_ , so he reached out his hand and directed it at Arthur. " _Blostma,"_ he whispered.

Arthur suddenly jerked his head and put his hands away from his face. The red rose that had materialised in his palms fell to the ground and as Arthur looked at it, he smiled. A similar smile appeared on Merlin's face – he didn't forget. Arthur remembered the first spell he ever taught him.

Then Arthur looked up and his smile turned into a grin. He immediately got up and with a quick glance to the bars to check if the guards weren't there and watching them, he moved to the hole in the wall and put his fingers through it. Merlin smiled and touched Arthur's fingers with his own.

With their fingers still touching, they looked through the hole. "Hi," Merlin said. What a stupid start of their conversation, but hey, they haven't seen each other in more than an hour! That was _a long_ time _._ Especially because of what happened in the courtyard.

"Merlin!" Arthur smiled. "How the hell did you do this?" He asked, gesturing to the hole in the wall.

"I have magic, you clotpole." Merlin rolled his eyes affectionately. "It took me almost an hour."

"How come I didn't notice?" Arthur laughed silently, glancing back at the bars.

"You often don't notice things that are _literally_ right in front of you." Merlin replied, laughing himself.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, but didn't continue in their usual banter. Instead, he grew serious. "He can't execute you. I won't let him."

Knowing well that Arthur meant his father, Merlin looked down and sighed. "There is nothing you can do, Arthur." When Arthur wanted to protest, Merlin squeezed his fingers and continued. "But I agree, I can't die if there's danger coming to Camelot. That's why... that's why I want to run away and meet Kilgharrah. He has to know something about this."

"Is that your dragon friend? The one that attacked Camelot a year ago?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't attacking this time. That's how I know I can ask him about it." Merlin said. He wished Arthur could go with him, but if he did, Uther would still think his son was enchanted and he'd hunt them down, killing Merlin and 'freeing' Arthur from the spell. If Merlin ran away alone though, Arthur could pretend he wasn't enchanted anymore and Uther would hopefully believe him because Merlin wouldn't be there.

But either way... it was over. Between them. Which made Merlin feel miserable. It was over because there was only one option for him. Run away, stop Morgana and Morgause and then continue running and never return to Camelot, hoping Uther wouldn't try to find him. Or Arthur would go with him and they'd run away together, but would have no life – Uther would always, _always_ find his way back to them. And Arthur wouldn't have a chance to become a king if he wasn't in Camelot.

No, Merlin _had_ to go alone.

"Great, I've wanted to meet him ever since you said he wasn't actually dead." Arthur lied because _hello,_ he was trying to _kill_ that dragon when he attacked Camelot and he was sure Kilgharrah didn't forget that.

His reply made Merlin pause though and look at Arthur with a sad expression. "You're not coming with me." Merlin told him softly, as if trying not to break him, but also trying to sound that he had already decided that. "I dug the hole to... to say goodbye."

"No way, Merlin," Arthur grabbed Merlin's fingers, trying to keep him there as long as he could. "I'm still your prince and you're my servant, and I might be dating you, but you still have to obey my orders. And this is an order – I am coming _with_ you. Like it or not."

The look in his eyes when Merlin looked through the hole was stern, but also _afraid_ and _desperate._ He hated it that Arthur could make him do absolutely _anything_ only by making a face Merlin couldn't resist. And Merlin couldn't resist _any_ Arthur's face. Especially when it looked like _this._

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. Arthur felt Merlin's breath on his fingers and he shivered. He knew he couldn't make Merlin do what he wanted, but he really hoped Merlin didn't actually want to leave him.

"Alright." Merlin whispered.

As soon as the words left his lips, Arthur tugged at Merlin's fingers, pulling them closer through the hole and he kissed them.

"I'd kiss you if I could right now."

"And I'd kiss you right back." Merlin smiled with tears in eyes.

Arthur grinned and loved that Merlin blushed. At least the part of Merlin's face that he could see through the hole was blushing. He leaned a little down to see Merlin better and smiled up at him. "Okay and now break us out of here, we have to get out of Camelot and meet your friendly dragon."

Merlin nodded and squeezed Arthur's fingers one more time, giving them a little kiss and then letting go. Arthur's eyes saddened at the lost connection, but the thought of holding Merlin in his arms in the near future made him happier.

He went back to the opposite wall and leaned against it, still standing. He heard footsteps again and saw a guard slowly coming his way. He was young and looked curious. He didn't stop at Arthur's cell though, he turned to look at Merlin. He probably only wanted to see an actual sorcerer.

After a few moments he was gone, and Arthur heard Merlin whispering something. He was definitely using magic to get them out of their cells. He heard the lock click and the silent creak of the bars, and when Merlin's face peeked at him through the bars of his cell, he grinned. Merlin worked quickly. He pressed his hand on the lock and said a spell under his breath. His eyes flashed gold – Arthur always loved this part even though it often gave him shivers to see how powerful his idiotic boyfriend could be – and the lock clicked, setting Arthur free.

As soon as the spell was done, Arthur opened his cell and pulled Merlin in for a hug. "I'm not mad at you or anything, but just be more careful next time." He mumbled into Merlin's hair. Merlin laughed quietly, but then he tensed.

"I don't think there will be a next time. Everyone knows I have magic now." Merlin pulled away to look into Arthur's eyes. Arthur looked right back, wishing he could delete the last three hours and instead spend it with Merlin, safe in his chambers, lost and buried under his – _their –_ blankets.

"I'll protect you." He said and Merlin nodded. "Now let's go."

Merlin nodded again and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Wait." Arthur stopped him. Merlin looked at him questioningly and Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Where's the sword I gave you?" He asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "We're literally in the middle of running away from your father's prison and you're worried about your sword?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I liked that sword!" Arthur argued quietly. "I've had it for at least four yea-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Merlin started dragging him away from the cells. He didn't say he probably left the sword in the forest, it really wasn't important now. And he was glad Arthur shut up.

They began walking away, as fast as they could, right until they reached the guards near the staircase. Merlin used one of his magic tricks that he had used before and when the knights were gone (chasing dice again), they ran up the stairs, hand in hand.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered and continued without waiting for Arthur's response. "There's something I should tell you... I can't control the dragons."

"I think I've realized that by now." Arthur told him in hushed voice as they were half running, half walking through Camelot. "Why?" He added, turning to Merlin when they hid behind a corner where no one could see them.

"They said I can't control them because they're already dead." Merlin shrugged. "Someone must have revived them."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of someone approaching them stopped him. They hid and waited until the person walked away, and without continuing in their conversation, they started running away again.

Merlin considered going to Gaius's chambers and telling him everything that happened, but he knew Gaius must have heard about it. The attack might have been short, but Gaius (and Gwen probably) were surely taking care of injured knights and citizens. And in the morning, Gaius would hear that the sorcerer had escaped with Arthur.

 _Or not?_ Merlin thought because when they reached the courtyard (that was empty because people feared to go outside and it was already late at night), they turned a corner to hide behind the pillars and saw... _Uther._

xoXÖXox

As soon as Morgause finished talking in dragon tongue, Morgana turned to her, her eyes full of anger and confusion. "Why did you call the dragons back?" She asked. "Camelot isn't destroyed yet, Arthur and Uther surely aren't dead, we have to let the dragons finish what they started!"

"No, we're not going to do that." Morgause told her as she took a piece of cloth and wiped the blood off the dagger. "This wasn't meant to destroy Camelot or kill the king and prince, this was just to show Camelot what is about to come."

"I don't understand, I want them dead!" Morgana exclaimed.

Morgause stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister. She stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "We can't destroy them right away, sister." She said. "That way Camelot would already be destroyed by the time Cendred's army reaches the gates. We're going to let the dragons attack again tomorrow so they scare the people, burn the villages and kill Arthur," she paused and a pleased smile appeared on her lips, "and then once Cenred's army takes over Camelot, you can kill Uther yourself."

Morgana smirked slightly and nodded.

Morgause continued. "You wouldn't want the castle to be in ruins before you take the throne. You'd have no kingdom to rule then."

"You're right." Morgana smiled and sighed. "But the attack tomorrow will have to last a bit longer, that's what the dragons are here for."

Morgause nodded. "And that's what the dagger is here for." She smirked as she looked at the dagger and placed it back on the altar.

The bloodguards had already removed the dead body of the girl. They didn't need it anymore. As long as they were in possession of the dragon dagger, they didn't have to worry about anything. The dragons _had_ to obey them.

A few minutes later, all of their dragons arrived and landed down on the ground and some into the water. Morgana and Morgause looked up at them in awe and smiled. "Go and hunt, my friends!" Morgause talked to them. "Hunt and scare the kingdom!"

The dragons nodded and spread their wings, flying away again. Morgana with Morgause smirked as they watched their disappearing silhouettes in the starry night sky. Then they turned around and headed to bed. It was very late after all.

In the morning Morgause would join the army that was already marching to Camelot and leave the dagger with Morgana. Her sister was strong enough to wield it, both because she got stronger and because her magic was a part of the ritual.

But there was a lot of time before the morning would come. And no army ever won a battle without a good night's sleep.

xoXÖXox

Merlin softly tugged at Arthur's sleeve, making him stop. The prince hasn't noticed his father yet, but once he stopped, Uther noticed _them._ Merlin's eyes widened and when Arthur saw his expression, he realized something was wrong. He turned around and saw his father, _running_ towards them.

"No!" Arthur yelled at him once he was close enough and it was clear he was going for Merlin. "No, you _won't_ hurt him, father!" He said.

"Break the enchantment!" Uther hissed at Merlin, who unconsciously hid behind Arthur. Or was it Arthur's hand that shoved him backwards to protect him?

"There's no enchantment!" Merlin and Arthur said in unison.

Uther's eyes were full of rage as he tried to unsheathe his sword. Arthur blocked him and used Uther's sword to point at him. Thank god there weren't any guards around.

"Father," Arthur began and then paused. He had no clue how to begin, but he knew the conversation had to happen. This was the moment he'd tell his father about his relationship with Merlin and try to persuade him to let them go.

Before Arthur thought of what to say, Uther cut him off, pointing at Merlin. "Arthur, he's a sorcerer! You're not thinking clearly, we have to kill him!"

"No!" Arthur tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword to remind Uther that he was the one with power now. "I'm sorry father, but I can't do that. Merlin's also my friend and I couldn't bear to lose him." He turned to Merlin (did he have tears in eyes?) and took his hand, slowly entwining their fingers. Then he turned back to face his father, whose eyes widened as he looked at his son's and the sorcerer's joined hands.

"Arthur, you can't-"

"I can." Arthur interrupted him. "I can and I will love Merlin till the day I die." A little smile crossed his face and he turned to Merlin, who was smiling back. "Ever since you sent us to that village to kill the beast... Merlin and I... we grew closer." Arthur explained to Uther.

"Have you lost your mind?" Uther told Arthur and then he turned to poor Merlin. "Is this another enchantment? Break it, _sorcerer!"_

Merlin visibly winced and tightened his hold on Arthur's hand. Arthur noticed that and frowned at his father. "Father, what I said earlier wasn't a lie. Merlin is the only one who can stop the dragons and save Camelot, but he will need help. And I can help him. We'll save Camelot, you'll see." Arthur said.

"What I want to see is your execution!" Uther turned to Merlin.

"Father, stop!" Arthur frowned again. "I _love_ Merlin, and Merlin loves me and he's also the last Dragonlord." When Uther's eyes widened, Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand and explained. "He's the one who saved Camelot when the great dragon attacked. It was never me. Balinor was Merlin's father, that's how he became a Dragonlord."

Uther didn't seem to believe any of it, but he remained silent and let Arthur continue.

"There's a prophecy." Arthur began. Merlin closed his eyes briefly. He couldn't _believe_ Arthur was about to tell Uther _everything._ "And in that prophecy, there is a king and a sorcerer, working together. The king is called the Once and Future King and the sorcerer's name is Emrys. He is the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the Earth, and they work together to unite the five kingdoms and create a land called Albion. A land where is peace and magic."

"Why would I care abou-"

"It's us, father." Arthur finished, looking at him. "Merlin is Emrys, and I'm the Once and Future King."

"Arthur," Merlin whispered, but Arthur ignored him. He had to tell this to his father. Uther had to know how wrong he was about magic.

"And like it or not, we're going to fulfil our destinies because you were wrong and we are right. You were wrong about magic, it's not always evil. It's only a power. Merlin isn't evil and he's probably the only sorcerer on our side right now, so if you kill him, you'll kill us too."

"Arthur, you can't possibly believe this nonsense!" Uther asked, now sincerely believing his son had gone insane. There was more confusion in his voice than anger, but Merlin was sure he still wanted to kill him.

"I do, father. Merlin isn't evil." Arthur paused and then looked at Merlin. "He's the love of my life."

Merlin gasped softly and squeezed Arthur's hand, stepping forward. Then he looked at Uther. "I have never used magic on Arthur, my lord." He said. "And I never intend to, unless it's in his own benefit. I love your son and I'll never hurt him."

Uther had no idea what to do anymore. He slowly stepped closer to them and opened his mouth to call the guards, but Arthur stopped him one more time.

"You can't stop us." He said as he lowered Uther's sword and put it in his own sheath in his belt. He was going to need it much more in the next few days after all. "We're leaving right now and we're going to stop the dragons. For some reason they are alive again and Merlin can't control them even though he should be able to. Cenred's army isn't that big and Camelot can fight it and win, but the knights will need strength and they won't have it if the dragons keep attacking. So we'll go and take care of that and then we'll return." Arthur promised. "I hope you'll change your mind until then."

Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded. They turned around and started walking towards the gate, and to their confusion, Uther didn't call the guards. They didn't dare to turn around though.

xoXÖXox

Morgause and Morgana were walking down the corridor of their castle, side by side, ready to go to sleep. They shared a room because when Morgana first arrived there and spent a year with her sister, she still used to have nightmares from time to time that even the healing bracelet couldn't stop. And Morgause always helped her with them, more than Gaius ever could.

"Sister, there is something I should mention." Morgause suddenly said. Morgana nodded and briefly looked out of the window they were passing by. It was already dark out there and she could hear the crickets.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you remember how you told me that your maid, the girl..."

"Gwen."

"Yes. You told me she saw Arthur with another." Morgause finished her question.

"Yes, she told me that. Do you know more?" Morgana stopped walking and turned to her sister. If the girl wasn't a maid, then they had a problem. Even if she was another maid they sort of had a problem because if Arthur was truly in love with her, he would want to marry her and she would become the queen instead of Morgana. "Have you seen them?" She frowned.

"Yes, but..." Morgause paused. "It wasn't any girl." When Morgana didn't say anything and just stared at her, waiting for an explanation, Morgause added, "it's the boy. Merlin."

"What!?" Morgana gasped. "Surely you must be mistaken, sister..."

"When I went to take Merlin's blood, I saw them together." Morgause explained. "But if you're sure other princes normally kiss their manservants and put flowers in their hair then sure."

Morgana didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth and then nudged Morgause to start moving again. "I'm sorry I doubted you." She stuttered then and before Morgause could reply, Morgana turned to her and grasped her forearm. "But that is great news! No king can ever have his serving boy as a partner or a consort, especially not on the throne with him. There can never be two kings instead of a king and a queen, that makes no sense!"

Morgause smiled. "Then all we need to do is take Camelot and make you a queen."

Morgana smiled back and nodded. "And that won't be a problem with our new friends." She looked behind Morgause into another window until the high priestess turned around and they looked out of that window together.

There were the dragons, relaxing on the broken courtyard and around the castle in the water. Some of them were still flying around the kingdom, but most of them had already returned. A good thing about having a pet that's already been dead and then brought back to life is that you don't have to feed it and it doesn't have to sleep.

But Camelot knights need at least a few hours a day to sleep. That was their disadvantage in the great war that was coming.

TBC

 **A fun fact: my brother was born only three days later than Colin Morgan, like literally the same month and year, they're the same age! :D I hope you liked the chapter and that you're looking forward to the next one! Definitely let me know what you think, I love to read your reviews! ;)**


	5. Big Old Friend

**Here comes another chapter! It's almost midnight and I haven't written anything for my NaNoWriMo project today yet, but I bought black, white and dark blue nail polishes with my sister and made my nails look like a TARDIS! :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ;)**

 **CHAPTER 5  
** **Big Old Friend**

* * *

In the end, they decided to go to Gaius. The old physician was already in his chambers. He must have already taken care of the injured soldiers. When they met him, Arthur quickly explained the situation to him while Merlin ran to his room and packed his things. He packed his book of magic because Cenred's army was marching to Camelot and he might not return in a very long time. He also packed the water of Avalon that the Fisher King gave him with the words that it will help when Camelot's in danger. (He still hasn't figured out how to use it though.)

"I sent a word to Haldor to Lancelot." Gaius informed them. "We're going to need help with Cenred's army while you're both away."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin smiled at him and gave him a hug. Gaius hugged him back and patted his shoulder.

"Look after yourself." The old man smiled sadly and Merlin nodded against his shoulder. Then he pulled away, taking Arthur's hand instead.

"Don't worry, we'll save the day again," Merlin joked with a grin that looked pretty unsure.

"Just don't lose your head doing it." Gaius smiled fondly and when Merlin nodded, he looked down. Arthur and Merlin said their goodbyes then and walked out of the door.

When they reached the courtyard, Uther was already gone. In fact, nobody was there, and no one was even building a pyre or something for Merlin (they were so glad for that). Maybe Uther decided to give them a chance? They didn't have time to think about that though, so they went through the gate and headed to the stables to get two horses.

Unfortunately, they bumped into Gwen. She apologized, but smiled when she looked up and saw who they actually were. "Arthur, Merlin!" She greeted them. "I thought you were... in the dungeons." She paused and her smile disappeared.

"News sure travel quickly," Merlin mumbled. Arthur nodded and laughed quietly.

"We... kind of escaped." Arthur explained and was glad that Gwen started walking with them when they continued on their way to the stables.

"How come the guards aren't after you?" She asked.

"We met Uther." Merlin said. "And Arthur had a very interesting conversation with him and... then he let us walk away."

"That's strange." She whispered. "Not that it's a bad thing, it's just... strange. You're lucky." She smiled.

"We should hurry up though." Merlin reminded Arthur and they nodded and entered the stables.

"Do you need anything?" Gwen asked them. She seemed okay after what happened between them, Merlin was glad for that. He never wanted to hurt her after all. "I can get you something if you want."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, a secret conversation happening between them. Then they turned back to Gwen and in unison said exactly what they needed. "Food."

Gwen laughed at that. "I didn't really see it before, but now when I think about it... you seem to complete each other." She smiled fondly. There was a little bit of sadness in her smile, but she covered it up by smiling even more. "I'll get you some food."

Then she walked away. Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled. "She seemed okay." He voiced his thoughts. Arthur just nodded.

"Let's hope she stays that way. Now come on." He took his horse and led him out of the stables. Merlin followed him, suddenly realizing what they were about to do. They were about to meet Kilgharrah - he had no idea how would Arthur respond to that and how would Kilgharrah respond to that. Kilgharrah was on their side, but he hoped they would get along well.

In a few minutes, Gwen returned and gave them everything she could find in the royal kitchen. She yawned as she handed it to them and laughed slightly after. "It's after midnight, sorry." She apologized again, but Merlin and Arthur just smiled and in a few seconds started yawning too.

Yawns were contagious.

She laughed and then suddenly grew serious. "But... where are you going? You're not running away forever, are you?" She asked with sudden fear, realizing she didn't have an answer to that.

"No, we're not. We're going to try to stop the dragons." Merlin answered when Arthur stayed silent, not sure if Merlin wanted Gwen to know. She raised her eyebrows and then her eyes widened.

"Does that mean they were right?"

Both Merlin and Arthur frowned. "Right about what?" Merlin asked.

"That you have magic." Gwen replied and saw how still Merlin suddenly became. "It is true, isn't it?"

Merlin grew very pale and he swallowed. "It... it's true." He managed to say after all. Arthur took his hand and squeezed it for support. Gwen only nodded and smiled slightly.

"I was always wondering how lucky we sometimes were, without any explanation." She mused and then smiled fondly, looking up at Merlin. "Thank you."

Merlin didn't expect a bad reaction from Gwen, but he was surprised that she wasn't angry at all.

"I understand why you kept it a secret." She added.

Merlin only nodded and smiled back. "Thanks."

Gwen sighed and Arthur tugged at Merlin's hand. "We should go." He said and smiled at Gwen. Gwen nodded.

"Good luck, I hope you succeed." Then she stepped forward, not really sure if they wanted her to hug them, but when Merlin smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her, she relaxed and closed her eyes briefly. When he pulled away, Arthur replaced him in her arms and hugged her tightly. Waving goodbye, she turned around and left, going back to her house to prepare to sleep.

Arthur mounted his horse and waited until Merlin was on his horse too, before they turned around and rode out of the Lower Town. They met some guards that noticed them and tried to stop them, but they managed to escape after all.

And then they galloped away, far from Arthur's angry father and Camelot knights. Far away from the damaged castle and ahead to face the danger together.

xoXÖXox

The night was dark and cold as they rode through the forest. They had to get as far away as possible because if Uther sent his knights after them after all, they would find them and bring them back. And they couldn't let that happen. That was also the reason why they couldn't summon Kilgharrah at the usual clearing, the one Merlin always used to call him. They had to find a clearing that was farther away.

As they galloped away, Merlin realized that Arthur still didn't know Morgana was evil. Well, he didn't believe it when he and Gaius suggested it, but she was still missing. Wasn't that a proof?

About an hour later, they finally stopped. They found a big meadow in the forest, probably the one where they met the druids when they were on their way to Fellindora. They dismounted and tied their horse's reigns to the trees around. The air was chilly.

"So... you can't control the dragons because they're already dead." Arthur said, continuing in their previous conversation, the one before they met Uther at the courtyard.

"Yeah." Merlin shrugged and looked up to the sky as if he expected the dragons to show up just because he was talking about them. But there were only stars. Thousands and thousands of shining dots. "I can't control them." He continued. "I tried. They listened when I called them and they went to meet me, but only because they sensed I was a Dragonlord. Then they said they didn't have to obey me anymore."

"Because they're actually _dead_ ," Arthur repeated Merlin's previous answer.

"Exactly," Merlin sighed. "Which makes the situation far worse because now we know nothing can hurt them. Only..." Merlin paused. He remembered Kilgharrah's words after Uther used the sword forged in dragon's breath.

 _Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it._

And he did, he threw it into a lake. Probably not the brightest idea he's ever had, but no one would look for it in there, would they? They wouldn't want to swim in the cold water. He knew _he_ wouldn't.

"Only what?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked back at him, but he still wasn't sure if he should tell him about the sword. The only sword that could possibly help them against the dragons. Did he even want to hurt the dragons? They were his _kin._ Practically his _family._ Kilgharrah finally wasn't the last one of them after Uther killed them. But... they were _dead_ , so they weren't really alive. And they weren't friendly at all.

"Merlin?" Arthur reminded him he was still waiting for an answer, growing impatient.

Merlin sighed as he decided and looked at Arthur. "There is a sword that can kill what is already dead. It was forged in Kilgharrah's breath and it was made specifically for you, but unfortunately Uther was the one who used it in the combat."

"You didn't tell me about that." Arthur said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"It can help us." Merlin smiled nervously. "But I threw it in a lake."

"You what?" Arthur almost yelled and then stopped himself and looked around. No knights, no danger, only silence and their breaths. "You threw it in a lake?" Arthur repeated, looking at Merlin as if he was the biggest idiot in Camelot. According to Arthur he was anyway.

"It was too dangerous! If it fell into the wrong hands, it would bring only destruction. And Kilgharrah was very angry after I told him your father used it, he told me to put it somewhere where no one could ever find it."

"And that's a _lake._ " Arthur raised his eyebrow, considering whether his accusations of Merlin being an idiot were actually correct.

"Yeah." Merlin grinned. "Who'd even look for it there?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he had to agree. After what happened with Sophia, he wouldn't want to go to a lake and look for a sword on the bottom of it.

"Alright then, and how do you want to get it back?" He asked.

Merlin paused and thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know, we'll find out when we get there." He said. Arthur just rolled his eyes again.

Merlin sighed and looked up to the sky. "I'll call him now." He said, looking back at Arthur, who nodded.

"Do your magic." He shrugged.

Merlin smirked and looked up to the sky again, opening his mouth. " _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

The words flew through the sky and the forest around, through the ground too, and Arthur watched in awe as Merlin screamed them. There was so much power in him, in the words, in the way Merlin was standing and looking up with his mouth open. He could feel the power running through him.

He also noticed Merlin's eyes didn't flash gold when he ended. He kept looking up at the starry night, and only after a while he looked at Arthur with a wide grin across his face. "I always wanted you to see this."

Arthur laughed. "I know now _why_ you wanted me to see it."

"Really? Why?" Merlin turned to him with a playful smile. Arthur closed the distance between them and captured Merlin's lips instead of an answer.

"Because it made me want to kiss you, that's why." Arthur answered after the kiss ended. Merlin didn't really pay attention to him, he was trying to calm down from the unexpected and very passionate kiss Arthur just gave him.

"Kilgharrah doesn't know we're together, maybe we should calm down a bit." Merlin laughed and took a deep breath to try and _stop_ thinking about that kiss.

"He can't be here that fast, can he?" Arthur frowned, but in that moment, Merlin smirked and looked up to the sky again. Arthur followed his gaze and gasped.

There was a dark shape of a dragon flying above them, appearing like a huge hole of darkness between the stars that filled the sky. Arthur couldn't look down, he kept staring until Merlin grabbed his hand and made him run away a few meters, making more room for Kilgharrah to land.

The dragon successfully landed and bowed in front of Merlin. Arthur gasped. The last time he saw Kilgharrah was when he was trying to kill him, which wasn't a very good idea. If it wasn't for Merlin, he'd be dead by now. _Again._

When Arthur blinked and realized he was still staring, he cleared his throat and looked down. He noticed Merlin had a huge smile on his face as he went to face Kilgharrah.

The great dragon chuckled. "I see you finally figured out your relationship with the young Pendragon was a part of your destiny, young warlock."

Merlin blushed as Arthur's eyes widened and he had to clear his throat again. Suddenly it was very dry. How the hell did Kilgharrah know about them? But Merlin didn't seem to want to ask him that, he told him Kilgharrah knew a lot of things and barely gave a coherent answer.

He hoped he would help them now.

Arthur made a few steps forward and tried to smile. "Hello." He said loudly. Merlin started laughing and Kilgharrah chuckled again.

"My greetings, Arthur." He said with his deep loud voice that rumbled through Arthur's body. It sounded friendly, but also powerful. A little bit like Merlin's voice when he was calling him.

Arthur frowned at Merlin for making his first meeting with the dragon embarrassing, but then he let it go and looked back at the huge creature in front of him. A shiver ran down his spine. He took a deep breath and realized he had no idea what to say because what if the dragon was angry with him for trying to kill him? He managed to stab him if he remembered correctly.

Merlin took the lead and smiled up at the dragon. "I don't know if you felt anything, but somehow, there are about ten new dragons." Arthur was impressed how easily Merlin talked to Kilgharrah. He said they were friends, but Merlin didn't seem to be afraid of him... oh right. He was a _Dragonlord._

"I did." Kilgharrah nodded. "And I'm sure you felt it too. It might have been too powerful for your to handle."

"Yes, I fainted." Merlin admitted. "For a few minutes. Then a few hours later the dragons attacked... I'm glad you weren't one of them." Merlin added.

"You forbade me to attack Camelot again." Kilgharrah reminded the young warlock. Arthur smiled. Merlin was the reason they were all still alive, if it weren't for him, he'd be long dead.

"I know." Merlin looked down. "Do you know what happened? I summoned them, but they said they were dead and that they don't have to obey me."

Kilgharrah paused for a moment, thinking. Then he frowned. "There is only one thing that should be able to revive the dragons. I believe it is called the dragon dagger."

"Oh, I heard about it!" Merlin interrupted him. "Gaius told me it was stolen from the vaults about a month ago. He said we shouldn't worry though." Merlin frowned and looked down.

"That man is old and has forgotten many things." Kilgharrah told them, ignoring Merlin's scowl at the insult. "It is very hard to complete the ritual correctly, but it can be done."

"It must have been Morgause and Morgana." Merlin informed him and glanced at Arthur. He still hasn't told him that Morgana was evil. Arthur didn't really want to believe it anyway, but now he was about to find out.

"Those witches are always in the way of your destiny!" Kilgharrah bellowed when Arthur suddenly stepped forward.

"Morgana doesn't have anything to do with Morgause." He said, confusion all over his face. "She's like my sister, she wouldn't want to destroy Camelot. It's her home, she grew up there."

"You are blinded by your foolish love for her, young Pendragon!" Kilgharrah turned to him, startling Arthur a little. "The witch lady Morgana should be dead otherwise your destiny is in danger! Her magic is growing stronger, especially when she has Morgause on her side. She's a powerful High Priestess."

"She tried to destroy Camelot a few times before, but she never succeeded." Merlin said quietly.

"Then make sure she doesn't succeed now." Kilgharrah turned back to Merlin. He ignored Arthur's hurt expression that was becoming a little angry. There were much more important things to discuss.

"Then help me! I don't know how to break the spell." Merlin asked. "And they're still dragons, I don't really... want to hurt them. They're our kin." He sighed.

Kilgharrah bowed his head in agreement. "I know young warlock, but they aren't alive. They don't belong here. They would die again in a few weeks and you can't afford to wait that long."

"You're right." Merlin sighed. "Guess we don't have a choice, have we?"

"Sometimes you have to make hard choices with your head to save the future, instead of making the choice with your heart." Kilgharrah nodded. "To stop the dagger, you'll need to steal it first. As long as it's in one piece, the spell holds and the dragons obey Morgause and Morgana, but they can't control them if they don't have the dagger. To stop the spell, you'll have to get the dagger and blood of a dragon. I can help you with that."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled sadly. He didn't want to hurt Kilgharrah either, but it seemed he didn't have a choice in anything anymore.

"And a new born dragon's breath." Kilgharrah added.

"But you're the last of your kind!" Merlin frowned. "How am I supposed to reverse the spell when what I need doesn't exist?"

"There might be an egg or eggs hidden somewhere." Kilgharrah told him. "Sadly, I don't know where and if there are any. This part is for you and Arthur to discover."

Merlin nodded. "We'll try to ask the druids, but once we have the egg and the dagger, I'll call you again." Kilgharrah bowed his head to show he agreed with the plan. "And I suppose that's not everything we need."

"There is a sacrifice needed." The dragon said. "You'll have to kill someone with strong magic, using the dagger, covered in the blood of a dragon and forged again in new born dragon's breath. As you are a Dragonlord, you won't need to say anything. The spell should break once the sacrifice dies."

"Should?" Merlin asked. He loved when Kilgharrah didn't give straight answers, but at least this time he didn't talk in riddles. When Kilgharrah only nodded, Merlin sighed. "Who the hell makes up all these ridiculous rituals?"

"Probably someone with a fragile state of mind." Arthur mumbled. It was the first thing he said since he learned that not only Merlin, Gaius, but also the great wise dragon believed that Morgana was evil. He still couldn't believe it.

Merlin glanced at him but didn't say anything. He turned back to Kilgharrah. "Will you help me fight the dragons shall we need it?" He asked. He knew Kilgharrah didn't really want to hurt them either, but did any of them have a choice?

"I will."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled.

Kilgharrah bowed his head again and then spread his wings and flew away, just like the other dragons did. Merlin was smiling sadly as he was looking after him. When he turned back to Arthur, the prince was frowning.

Merlin swallowed. Here came the arguing he tried so hard to avoid. "Why didn't you tell me that Morgana had magic?" Arthur asked. The hurt in his voice and slight anger made Merlin feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"I didn't until a bloody _dragon_ that is much older than any of us told me it was true!" Arthur yelled. "Why couldn't you tell me that a person I love as my own sister betrayed me?!"

"Because I didn't want you to feel like this!" Merlin yelled back. "I didn't want you to feel hurt, and you wouldn't believe me anyway. You'd think I was lying and insulting her somehow so I couldn't tell you unless I had a proof!"

"And do you have a proof now? Because somehow I still don't want to believe it!" Arthur yelled right back. "She always fights when Uther wants to kill someone innocent, she couldn't even watch an execution!"

"She hasn't fought Uther in a long time." Merlin told him. "Haven't you noticed? Ever since she came back, ever since we found her in the forest, she's _different._ She agrees with Uther about the same things she used to fight with him about!"

Merlin didn't want to yell at Arthur, but he did and Arthur always yelled right back. They've never fought like this, it was horrible. But Merlin couldn't help himself, he knew he didn't have a real proof, not one Arthur would believe him anyway. But Arthur just had to see the truth!

"She just learned to be grateful, that's all." Arthur yelled. And in the moment Merlin opened his mouth to reply, he tripped suddenly (over his own feet probably, but Merlin was Merlin and that meant he was capable of tripping over thin air), and he fell down to the ground.

All of the anger immediately disappeared from Arthur's face as he knelt down next to Merlin. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Merlin's eyes were wide as he realized he fell down right onto his rucksack. He put his book of spells, food and the water of Avalon from the Fisher King in it, and he could swear he heard something shatter.

"It's broken." Merlin whispered.

xoXÖXox

In the morning, the sun rose and shone on the damaged walls and towers of the castle of Camelot. The light warm breeze blew through the Lower Town and ruffled Gwen's brown curls as she opened the door of her house to start a new day.

Since Morgana's disappeared, she didn't have much work to do. Sir Leon was away, searching for Uther's ward and all Gwen could do was keep lady Morgana's chambers tidy and help Gaius out with the injured knights.

To be honest, she was glad Morgana wasn't there. She knew she couldn't trust her, and even though she was probably somewhere planning another attack, at least Gwen didn't have to face her and lie to her face every day. Lie that she was still her friend.

When Merlin said that Gwen seemed alright, he was right. Gwen didn't cry since she left Morgana's chamber the day before and she didn't want to cry again. She was genuinely happy for Merlin and Arthur, they have always been close, but in the last month they were even closer. Gwen saw that now, she understood that she and Arthur could never work out and even though Merlin was also a servant, their love seemed stronger. They belonged to each other.

She sighed. If only there was someone for her out there. Someone who loved her just as much as Arthur used to.

"A flower for a beautiful lady," someone said right from behind her, startling her. She gasped as she turned around and grinned when she saw the familiar face with a purple flower in his hand.

"Lancelot!" Gwen laughed and accepted the flower with a little bow. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back gave her a brief hug. Then he turned to his companion. Only then Gwen realized Lancelot wasn't alone. "This is my friend Percival. Percival, this is Guinevere."

Percival stepped forward and once Gwen reached out her hand, he took it and softly kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Lancelot and Gwen both blushed. "You did?" Gwen smiled fondly at both of them. "Come on, I'll lead you to Gaius. Merlin is gone with Arthur and I'm sure he won't mind if you stay in his chamber, you can stay in my house, too." She turned around and led them to the courtyard.

"That's very generous Gwen, thank you." Lancelot smiled, Percival only nodded. "We're here to help, we heard there is an army marching to Camelot."

"Unfortunately there's more, and we need all the help we can get." Gwen answered. She looked sad. Lancelot and Percival nodded and let her lead them to Gaius' chambers. They all needed to talk about the attacks and the army after all.

TBC

 **If you're not sure, then it's the water of Avalon that got broken as Merlin fell down. Guess who's about to turn up next chapter! :D**


	6. A Familiar Face

**Today's chapter is all about Merlin and Arthur and an old beloved friend ;)**

 **CHAPTER 6  
A Familiar Face**

* * *

"It's broken!"

Arthur paused and his eyes widened because he thought Merlin broke his arm or leg or something, but instead of blood and tears, Merlin turned around to his rucksack and opened it, pulling out a broken glass filled with water. The water was flowing to the ground and before Merlin was able to stop it, the glass was empty. Merlin's eyes were wide as he looked at the damage. "I broke it." He whispered.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, but Merlin didn't look up, instead he frowned and looked closely at the tiny puddle in the grass. "Merlin?"

Merlin didn't answer and his frown deepened. Arthur finally looked down at the water on the ground. To his surprise, an image started to form on the surface of the puddle. It was glistening, even Merlin's wet fingers were glistening, but Merlin didn't seem to notice.

All he cared about was the image in the water. It was a _girl._ She was looking up at Merlin and smiling and Arthur wasn't sure, but she seemed a little familiar. Hasn't he seen her before?

"Freya?" Merlin whispered and in that moment Arthur remembered. Freya was the girl Merlin told him about, the girl he'd been in love with and also the girl that Arthur _killed._ Because she was cursed and killed people and he had to protect Camelot. He knew he didn't have a choice then, but he still felt guilty for breaking Merlin's heart.

"Merlin." The girl smiled. She was beautiful. Arthur didn't notice it when he was fighting her because he only saw her face for about a minute before she turned into Bastet and flew away.

He looked at Merlin's smile and at Freya's matching grin and realized that they really were in love. And he destroyed it. He felt _horrible._

"I missed you." Freya continued and Merlin nodded with tears in eyes.

"And I you." He whispered with a sad smile on his face. Arthur wasn't sure if he should interrupt them, but Merlin was sad and he wanted to be there for him. He slowly took Merlin's hand into his and waited for any reaction. Merlin squeezed his fingers.

"The danger that you're up against is great." Freya said when she noticed Arthur. She looked back at Merlin and smiled again. "The great dragon isn't the last of his kind, there is a dragon egg deep in the caves in the forest of Balor." She said. "It isn't the last dragon egg, but it is the one closest to you."

"Thank you." Merlin told her and squeezed Arthur's hand again.

"It was good to see you again, Merlin." She whispered. Arthur could feel Merlin tense at the realization.

"Was?" He whispered brokenly.

"Unfortunately, I can't talk to you for much longer." Her expression saddened and Arthur noticed tears on Merlin's cheeks. He felt even worse. "But I will help you get the sword forged in dragon's breath. When you come to the lake of Avalon, I'll give the sword to you. I promise."

Merlin nodded and looked down to wipe the tears with his sleeve. While he was looking down, the image in the water disappeared and it stopped glistening. When Merlin looked up and noticed Freya was gone, he turned to Arthur with tears in eyes and Arthur didn't hesitate to open his arms and let Merlin cry on his shoulder.

He felt so bad for killing Freya. She was Merlin's first love and he got to spend only a few days with her. Sometimes, destiny could be cruel.

xoXÖXox

Shorty after Freya disappeared, they stopped arguing and went back to their horses, trying to find some place where they could sleep. It was middle of the night and they were both very tired – it was an exhausting day.

They found a little cave. Arthur took care of the horses and left them outside, tied to the trees, and then went to collect firewood. Merlin entered the cave and started spreading blankets on the cold stone ground (thank god the blankets stayed in their saddle bags from the 'hunting trip' in the morning). When Arthur returned, Merlin started a fire with his magic and sat down. Arthur sat down next to him.

Merlin was looking into the flames, probably lost in his own thoughts about Freya and the dragon egg. Arthur on the other hand wanted to make a plan because they really needed one.

"Merlin," he nudged Merlin with his elbow so that he would start paying attention again. When Merlin looked up at him, Arthur continued. "We need to make a plan. We don't know where Morgause and... and Morgana are hiding or where the dagger is or when will the dragons attack again."

It was the first time he considered Morgana Morgause's ally. It felt _wrong_ , but Merlin was right about what he said earlier. She wasn't the same innocent Morgana as she used to be before she disappeared. She's _changed._

Merlin was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and spoke up. "We can't go for the dragon egg right away, we'd have to take it with us everywhere and risk losing it."

Arthur nodded. "So we'll get the egg once we have the dagger."

"And to get the dagger, we'll have to fight the dragons, and for that we'll need Excalibur. So our first trip for tomorrow is to the lake of Avalon, where Freya will be waiting for us."

"And then we need to find Cenred's army." Arthur added.

Merlin turned to him again and asked. "Why? We can't do anything to stop it, it's huge."

"I know, but Cenred works with Morgause and so does his army. Some of the soldiers might know where Morgause is hiding. And we need to find that out so we can steal the dagger." Arthur explained.

Merlin only nodded. "Alright." He mumbled and turned back to the flames. He couldn't stop thinking about Freya. "And then we steal the dagger and get to the caves in the forest of Balor like Freya told us. And then I'll call Kilgharrah again. He should know there are more dragon eggs."

Arthur smiled. "If we survive all of this and save the kingdom again," Arthur took Merlin's hand. "You can look forward to a great future with more dragons than only one."

Merlin looked into his eyes and smiled. Arthur was right. And then he suddenly yawned and heard Arthur laugh. "Come on, we should get some sleep." He said and Merlin couldn't agree more. It really was an exhausting day.

"Goodnight," he smiled slightly as he laid down with Arthur by his side. They covered themselves with the blankets and fell asleep, in each other's arms.

xoXÖXox

Right in the morning, they packed the blankets back to their saddle bags and both ate an apple for breakfast. They didn't have much food so they had to eat less than usual. It was enough for them though, and when they were finished, they looked around the cave to find out whether there weren't any Camelot soldiers looking for them. Then they left.

Uther probably didn't want to waste any more knights – a group of them was already looking for lady Morgana and the rest had to stay at the castle and prepare for Cenred's army.

When they reached the lake, which was about three hours later, they noticed a boat on the shore. Arthur tied the horses to a tree next to the lake and stayed there, while Merlin took the boat and let it take him to the middle of the lake with a little help of his magic.

The boat stopped on its own in the middle of the lake and for a few seconds, nothing happened. They were almost worried Freya wasn't going to show up, but then the surface of the water rippled and an arm emerged. It looked like an arm of a lady, and Arthur soon realized it was probably Freya's arm.

And there was a sword in her hand.

Arthur watched as Merlin took it and said something, and then the arm disappeared under the water and Merlin returned to the shore. When Merlin handed the sword to Arthur, the prince gasped.

It was a beautiful sword. The hilt was gold and there were druid symbols on the blade. When Arthur moved his arm, he noticed the sword was almost _perfectly_ balanced.

"This is a remarkable sword." He smiled. "Who made it?"

"Gwen's father." Merlin answered as he went back to their horses. "I took it to Kilgharrah afterwards and he forged it in his breath. That's how it became so powerful." He smiled.

"What does it say?" Arthur pointed at the blade and when Merlin turned to him with the reins of both of their horses in his hand, he looked at the sword and at the symbols.

"Take me up," Merlin told him and when Arthur turned the sword so Merlin could read the other side of the blade, he continued, "cast me away."

"Strange." Arthur smiled. "But beautiful."

"And useful." Merlin added. "And now let's go, we need to find the army before they reach Camelot."

Arthur rolled his eyes but knew Merlin was right. He gave Merlin his father's sword that he stole in the corridor on the courtyard and put Excalibur in his own sheath.

They mounted the horses and started riding away from the lake. "Where do you think the army is now?" Merlin asked after a while. He hoped it hasn't reached Camelot yet.

Arthur looked up at the sun and then back at Merlin. "If they haven't reached Camelot yet, they should be somewhere in the forest of Ascetir." He said. "But it's a big army, I'm sure we can find them. We just have to make sure they don't find us."

"Don't worry about that, I'll think of something." Merlin smiled. "Ever since the crystal cave, my magic is stronger. We should use it and see what happens."

"I sure hope you won't mess it up." Arthur smirked. "Gaius told me you messed up a lot of spells, like-" A piece of cloth landed on Arthur and he almost fell of the horse.

Merlin started laughing. "I'll never mess up throwing things at you." He told Arthur who just removed the cloth and glared at Merlin. "You had a long time to practise and I never had a chance to use my magic and do the same to you."

The cloth landed on Merlin's face and this time it was Arthur who laughed. "Don't tempt me, Merlin, I have a lot of things here that I can throw at you."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he put the cloth back into his saddle back. "I promise I'll do my best not to mess up whatever spell I'm going to use." He smiled at Arthur who smiled back and nodded. "Until then though..."

"Shut up, Merlin."

When Merlin wanted to reply as usual, something stopped him. It was a roar - a _dragon_ roar. The horses started running away, scared of the sound and Merlin with Arthur did whatever they could to stop them. When they eventually did, they were finally able to look up to the sky.

Morgana's and Morgause's dragons were flying high in the sky, heading to Camelot. They didn't notice Merlin and Arthur, thank god they didn't, but they were flying to Camelot and that meant that another attack was soon about to happen.

"They're flying to Camelot." Merlin said.

"We need to hurry up." Arthur nodded, still looking up to the sky. Then he looked down and kicked his horse, not waiting for Merlin to do the same.

xoXÖXox

Around noon, they finally reached the forest of Ascetir. In the meantime, they saw the dragons fly back over their heads. They were flying to Cenred's kingdom, which meant that Morgana's and Morgause's hiding place was there.

Merlin and Arthur tried to follow them, but the dragons were too quick and soon disappeared in the distance. When they stopped though, they found the army.

Cenred's army was marching through the woods, the sound of pounding feet reaching Merlin's and Arthur's ears in a steady rhythm. They couldn't see Cenred, but they noticed Morgause in the front line, sitting on her horse. If Cenred wasn't there, perhaps Morgause had killed him. Both Merlin and Arthur knew she came for his help a few times, but in reality, she was stronger. And if she somehow managed to take over his army, she didn't need him for anything anymore.

And that meant another good thing. If Morgause was leading the army and the dragons flew over them back into Cenred's kingdom, then there was only Morgana protecting the dagger in their hiding place. Or a castle, or wherever she was hiding.

Merlin managed to create a spell on his own – another thing he didn't know he was capable of. He created a shield around him and Arthur that blocked sound and image. In other words – no one could see them or hear them as they slowly moved to the back of the army.

They saw the knight that they needed to kidnap right away. He was too slow, and wasn't in the last line with others, but a few feet behind them. Arthur went forward and knocked him down with the hilt of his sword, while Merlin quickly pulled him into the shield so no one could see them.

They dragged him up the hill and back to their horses, threw him across Arthur's horse and quickly galloped away, in the direction of the dragons. At least they hoped it was the right direction.

After a while, their hostage woke up and told them everything they wanted to know. He was possibly in his 40s and looked scared. And even though he told them where Morgana probably was with the dagger (he said he didn't know for sure, but he heard someone talking about the place), they couldn't let him go. But Merlin didn't want to kill him, so Arthur had to keep him on his horse as they rode to Cenred's kingdom.

They weren't far away from the borders and soon they reached the forest of Gedney that was in Cenred's kingdom. They rode past Ealdor (Merlin didn't want to worry his mother, and he could always pay a visit to her when all of this was over), and they reached another village.

Before they entered though, they let their hostage go and Merlin put a sleeping spell on him. "He won't wake up until tomorrow," he told Arthur and after the prince nodded, they rode side by side into the village. They wanted to ride around, but unfortunately, there were rocks all around and they had to ride through the village.

When they were riding around a local tavern, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"As long as I get a drink at least once a day, I'm fine!" The voice said. When Merlin and Arthur turned around, they saw Gwaine. And they would smile, if it wasn't for the huge cage that Gwaine was trapped in.

There was a hideous man wearing a long black coat standing over Gwaine, spitting on him as he was talking. "You won't get anything!" He said. Then he smirked and Gwaine frowned in disgust. "You can fight, I saw that. You'll be my _champion."_

"I won't fight for you." Gwaine told him.

The man laughed. "Well if you won't, then you will die." He sneered at him and laughed again. Then he turned around, only to get stabbed by Arthur's sword in his stomach. Thank god they were in a dark alley so no one could see them.

"Princess!" Gwaine smiled as he saw Arthur with Merlin. The hideous man fell to the ground, dead. Then Merlin took the keys to the cage from him and handed them to Arthur, who opened the cage and set everyone who was trapped inside free.

The few people who were there thanked him, and quickly ran away, while Gwaine grinned at the prince and gave Merlin a hug. "What are you doing here, you two?" He asked.

"Us?" Merlin smiled. "What were _you_ doing in that cage?"

Gwaine just shrugged and smiled. "Wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink." He chuckled. When he saw that Merlin and Arthur probably wanted a longer explanation, he added. "Almost ended in a place of a fella named Jarl. Lovely bloke, but he's a slave trader. Well..." Gwaine looked down at the dead body and kicked him slightly. "...Was."

"Next time be more careful when you play." Arthur told him. They were next to a tavern after all and how else would Gwaine end up in that cage?

"You know those guys, you win a few times because you're better than them and they take you for a cheater." Gwaine laughed. "And what are you doing in Cendred's kingdom?" He asked then.

"We're actually on a mission." Merlin smiled. Arthur grabbed Merlin's forearm when he noticed some people were leaving the tavern and so they started going back to their horses, slowly getting away from the cage. When they mounted and Gwaine sat behind Merlin on the same horse, Merlin continued in a hushed voice. "There was an attack on Camelot."

"Dragons. Lots of them." Arthur said. He hoped people around wouldn't recognise him, he wasn't wearing his cloak with Camelot's crest on it after all.

"Aren't they all dead?" Gwaine frowned.

"They were," Merlin said. Gwaine could tell Merlin was sad for some reason. "Well, Uther killed all of them and left one last dragon alive. He imprisoned him underneath the castle and left him there for twenty years, until um... until he somehow got away and attacked the castle."

"How the hell are you still alive?" Gwaine mused, laughing slightly. When he saw that both Merlin and Arthur tensed, he got serious though. After a beat of silence, he asked, "Is there something you're not telling me? 'Cause I want to know."

Merlin looked at Arthur and Arthur looked at Merlin. Their eyes locked as they shared a secret conversation, until Gwaine cleared his throat.

"We went to find the last Dragonlord and he helped." Arthur said after a while. Technically, it wasn't a lie because they really went searching for him and the last Dragonlord did help to save the kingdom. Only it wasn't the same man.

"Anyway," Merlin took a deep breath as he continued. "Yesterday night, about ten or more dragons started attacking the castle. No one knows where they're from or how are they alive, and that's why we're here."

"We have to stop them." Arthur said, determined.

"Yeah, as if two men could handle ten dragons." Gwaine laughed. When Arthur smirked and Merlin smiled, Gwaine frowned.

"Well, now there's three of us, so uh... _thanks._ " Arthur told Gwaine and for a second, they all could see how much Gwaine regretted going with them. But hey, it could be fun, right? They just need to try not to die.

They left the village a few minutes later and continued through another forest. They really hoped they were on the right way, the hostage said they found a ruined castle on a little lake on the East and that was where Morgana and the dagger were.

"I still don't know how you want to defeat so many dragons though." Gwaine asked.

"Well, they aren't really _alive."_ Merlin explained. "They were resurrected by some kind of a ritual involving something called the dragon dagger. We want to destroy it and reverse the spell."

"Sounds legit." Gwaine muttered, clearing his throat. "Any idea where that dagger is?" He added.

"Morgause and Morgana have it supposedly." Arthur said. "We're on our way to their castle to steal the dagger."

"Another question – since when is lady Morgana a villain?" Gwaine asked. Merlin and Arthur both paused and Arthur looked down. Merlin took it upon himself to explain. He cleared his throat and began.

"She's been evil all along, actually." He started. "Before we met you, she had been kidnapped by her sister Morgause, and ever since she returned, she was different. She has magic and wants to destroy Camelot."

"And since when are Morgana and Morgause _sisters?"_ Arthur looked at Merlin with a confused frown.

"Um, well," Merlin cleared his throat. Another thing he forgot to mention, damn it. "Gaius told me he saved Morgause when she was a baby and handed her over to high priestesses. That's why she's so powerful now, and she and Morgana share a mother."

"Right." Arthur mumbled. How many new things was he about to find out today? Merlin was always full of secrets.

Gwaine just laughed. "And the next thing you're gonna tell me is that Morgana is actually Uther's secret daughter."

When Merlin stayed silent though and his face looked like he really wanted to tell them something but actually _really_ didn't, Arthur paused. " _Mer_ lin?" His eyes widened when he realized Morgana actually _was_ Uther's daughter. Merlin just grinned nervously.

"Sorry!"

But it was too late. The blanket that Arthur managed to palpate in his saddle bag landed on Merlin's head again, making Gwaine laugh even harder. Then Gwaine noticed they were both carrying strangely too many blankets.

"Hey, why so many blankets?" He asked curiously.

Both Merlin and Arthur cleared their throats and looked away, blushing. "Shut up, Gwaine." Arthur mumbled. Gwaine narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent. There was something going on between them, wasn't there? And Merlin wasn't telling him something. He was always a little strange, but he hoped he'd tell him in time. He was very curious.

After another hour of riding through the forest, they reached a lake. Dead end. What were they going to do? Merlin noticed a little waterfall on the other side of the lake, and immediately remembered Morgause's castle that they found after they rode through the waterfall.

"Arthur, look!" He pointed at the other side of the lake. "A waterfall! Just like the last time we needed to find Morgause, remember?" He smiled and when he saw Arthur smiled too, he knew he remembered.

"Let's hope Morgana doesn't know about this then." Arthur kicked his horse and rode into the lake.

"Um, guys?" Gwaine smiled nervously as Merlin followed Arthur into the water. "What are you doing?"

"You're not afraid of water, are you Gwaine?" Arthur laughed. Gwaine immediately cleared his throat and straightened himself on the horse behind Merlin.

"No, of course not." He said, shifting a little behind the saddle. Of course he wasn't scared of water. That was ridiculous.

"At least this time it's not your horse telling us which way to go." Merlin laughed. Arthur snorted.

"Yeah, this time it was your idea."

"Dollop-head." Merlin chuckled. Gwaine was silently listening to their conversation and asking himself how come they weren't together yet because honestly they were like an old married couple. He was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed that.

They were lucky that the lake wasn't deep and the horses had no problem riding through it. Without any problem they reached the waterfall and left their horses nearby. Then they entered the cave and encountered a problem.

The cave was too dark and there were no torches. And no light at all. They couldn't even see the other side of the cave.

"Do you think there even _is_ a way through the cave?" Merlin voiced his doubts in the darkness. "Like... maybe we were wrong and this is another dead end..."

"We need to try it." Arthur said.

"Princess is right," Gwaine nodded. "There was no other way around the lake and if lady Morgana really is hiding, then this is the perfect place for it."

Merlin sighed and moved forward into the darkness. "Alright."

They didn't even make four steps, when suddenly Arthur's and Merlin's fingers brushed. Whether is was a coincidence or Arthur did that on purpose so he wouldn't lose his boyfriend, Merlin didn't know, but he smiled and entwined their fingers. He didn't want to get lost anyway.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"Hm?"

"It's too dark in here, can't you... you know." Arthur asked and Merlin tensed and stopped. He turned around to where he thought Gwaine was and then turned back to Arthur.

"I don't... I don't know..." He whispered back.

"He'll be fine," Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand to reassure him. "And we need it."

"You know I can hear your every word?" Gwaine suddenly said, but got no answer. Instead, he heard Merlin sigh again.

"Okay," he breathed out. Before Gwaine got the chance to ask what _okay_ meant and what was happening, there was suddenly a bright light in front of him, coming right out of Merlin's palm.

Gwaine's eyes widened as he suddenly saw both Arthur and Merlin and... were they holding hands? Just when he looked down at their hands, Arthur immediately let go of Merlin's hand and cleared his throat.

"I have magic." Merlin told Gwaine.

"I can see that," Gwaine answered. "Wow... but... it makes sense." He smiled. "What else don't I know about you? Or you both?" He winked. Arthur and Merlin both blushed and turned to face the dark cave again.

"I'm a Dragonlord." Merlin added as if it wasn't a big deal at all. When he sensed Gwaine was about to say something, he quickly added, "but I can't control the dragons that are attacking Camelot, they said they're already dead and that's why."

"Oh," Gwaine sighed, walking behind them. "That sucks. We need to find the dagger then."

"Let's go." Merlin said and started walking away. The cave was still dark and cold and pretty deep. There were all sorts of shapes in the stone walls around, giving them all chills.

After half an hour of slowly walking forward, they finally reached an opening. Merlin stopped the spell and hurried forward to the big hole in the wall with daylight on the other side. And when they all walked through the hole, a big, partly ruined castle was standing in front of them.

It had three towers and it looked large, but abandoned. There was water around it, but the entrance was connected to the shore through a bridge, so there was no boat needed. It must have been beautiful a few centuries ago when someone was actually living there.

"Um, guys?" Gwaine called with nervousness and a little bit of excitement clearly present in his voice and when Merlin and Arthur looked down, their eyes widened.

Five knights were standing in front of them, with swords in their hands, ready to kill them.

The bloodguards of Morgause and Morgana.

TBC

 **I rewatched season three and took a few (a LOT of) notes. Remember the last episode "Coming of Arthur Part Two"? Merlin and Arthur were kidnapped and they ended up in that tiny castle of a man named Jarl, the slave trader, and they met Gwaine there. Gwaine was his _champion_ , so in this chapter, they meet him _before_ Jarl takes him into his castle. There was also a scene where Jarl told Cenred about Arthur and Merlin in his kingdom, and he mentioned a forest of Gedney, so I used that too :) In that same episode, Merlin saw Freya in the water of Avalon, Lancelot returned and we met Percival for the first time, and Gaius told Merlin that Lancelot was in Haldor, and I used that in the previous chapter too.**

 **Just in case you were wondering ;)**

 **Well, as always, I hope you liked the chapter! And since this one was all about their journey to Morgause and Morgana, in the next chapter you can expect to read a few scenes from Camelot again :) (and of course you'll find out what happened to Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine, after the end of this chapter.)**

 **OH AND ONE LAST THING! When I was writing this fanfic in July, I made a map. Well, two maps, but the second one contains spoilers. I decided to post the first map to my deviantart account and it's ugly because I can't draw (and because I drew it in two minutes), but if you want to take a look at it, you can find it an the end of this chapter of this fanfic, but on AO3. My username's _Mischel_ , and the link is here:**

 _ **archiveofourown**_ ** _[dot org_** ** _]_** _ **/works/8237818/**_ ** _chapters/19555393_**


	7. The Red Dragon

**For those of you who don't follow me on instagram (** _ **[at sign]**_ ** _magical_mischel_ ), I'm sorry for not posting anything over the last weekend. Two things happened - the first thing was a Doctor Who fans meeting in my city that I paid for about half a year ago, and it was the entire Saturday, Friday evening, and Sunday morning. That's why I wanted to proofread this chapter (and another chapter of "Destinies Are Troublesome Things") on Wednesday and Thursday (we didn't have school), but then the other thing happened - my computer broke down and I wasn't able to use it until now. I gave up NaNoWriMo because I'm behind for almost 15K words and I don't have the time to try to catch up. _But_ , that means I'll start working on DATT again (and I'll continue working on my NaNoWriMo project as well).**

 **Anyway, I really like this chapter because there are different POVs and it feels like a real episode :D I hope you'll like it too!**

 **CHAPTER 7  
The Red Dragon**

* * *

"Guess they were expecting us after all." Gwaine smiled.

They all quickly unsheathed their swords, hoping that only three men could somehow fight five trained blood guards whose only purpose was to protect the high priestesses of old religion. Arthur started fighting two of them and Gwaine two other blood guards, while Merlin started quickly backing away so he could have a good view of the fight.

The guard that followed him started fighting him and Merlin had no choice but to fight back with his own sword. Then he managed to use his magic in between the blows and the guard flew backwards on the ground, unconscious.

Merlin smiled.

When the other guards noticed it though, they acted. They realized they didn't stand against only people, but magic as well. Two of them turned to Merlin while the other two kept fighting Arthur and Gwaine. Then one of the guards reached his arm out, pointing at Merlin with his palm as he created a fireball and threw it at the poor warlock.

Merlin used his magic to stop the fireball right in front of his face and threw it back at the guard, who dodged away and quickly started preparing another spell.

"Bad news!" Merlin yelled, hoping Gwaine and Arthur could hear him through all the clanging swords. "They have magic too!"

Just when the other guard started using his magic against Merlin again (and he was strong), the second guard started reaching out his hand towards Arthur.

"No!" Merlin yelled and started running towards the prince. As he ran, he used his magic to throw the guard trying to kill Arthur backwards and as soon as that was done, he turned back and managed to dodge away from another fire ball just in time before it would have hit his shoulder. That was close.

The first guard that Merlin had knocked out sat up and looked around. When he noticed the situation, he stood up and started running towards the castle.

Merlin couldn't stop him because the guard he threw away from Arthur wasn't unconscious and started running towards him with his sword. Merlin threw a fireball at him and the guard wasn't fast enough to stop it with magic.

He started burning and ran to the water around the castle. Merlin didn't even notice that Gwaine managed to kill the guard he was fighting and went to help Arthur. Then when Merlin and the other guard were throwing fireballs at each other, always managing to dodge away in time, a sword suddenly appeared in the guard's stomach, making Merlin jump a little.

It was Arthur, who ran to help him. Gwaine was running toward the guard in the water, who was starting to climb out and wanted to fight again. He ran him through and turned around just in time to see Merlin smiling up at Arthur and throwing his arms around him.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled while Arthur hugged him back. When they pulled away and Merlin looked down at the dead guard, there was a puddle of read blood around him, colouring the green grass.

"We did it." Arthur smiled at Merlin.

"Now we need to steal the dagger." Gwaine called at them, running back to them. And then he paused and looked around.

One guard was bleeding to death next to Merlin, another two were defeated by him and by Arthur and the last one was near the water, also dead. Gwaine looked back at Merlin and Arthur.

"Weren't there five guards?"

xoXÖXox

Morgana was pacing around the altar, having just sent the dragons away, and she was thinking about Arthur and Merlin. How come they were together? Was that even normal? Certainly not for Arthur, at least she didn't think so... but who would ever think about this? Well, one thing was sure – Uther would _never_ let that happen once he found out.

This was even worse than when he was with Gwen because she was a servant. But Merlin? Merlin was both servant, _and_ a man. And he had magic. And was a Dragonlord, which was still surprising her, but that was just another reason why Merlin and Arthur could never be together for a long time. It was simply impossible, not even the people would allow that. They wouldn't want Arthur as a king if they knew about his... true nature.

Morgana sighed and looked around. Somehow, even though she has spent only a year in this abandoned place, it felt more like home than Camelot ever did. In Camelot she used to have friends, yes, but that was in the past. Now she hated all of them.

And here? At this half-ruined castle? At least she could be herself and stop pretending for however long she wanted, and her sister was here too. She missed Morgause when she had to stay and live in Camelot, but that was in the past now too.

Once she took over Camelot and became the queen, she could rebuild the place, be happy and be herself and have Morgause by her side while Uther would be rotting down in the dungeon.

A little smile graced her lips as she imagined it. Oh, sweet sweet future.

And the key to all of that? The dragon dagger that was still on the altar, right in front of her. She knew she should probably hide it back into Morgause's room, but she just used it and it was very beautiful. Of course she had many chances to stare at it and admire its beauty, but somehow she couldn't stop watching it. She felt its power and it was vibrating through her fingertips as she took the dagger into her hands and raised it up in front of her face, looking at the engraved image of a dragon on the sheath.

Suddenly, the door to the courtyard opened, startling her. She quickly put the dagger back on the altar and turned around, angry that someone was rude enough to disturb her like that. No one but the blood guards knew where their castle was, so it had to be one of them who-

She paused as she saw him. He was leaning against the door as if wounded, and there was a little stream of blood flowing from his nose to his lips.

"My lady," he said, removing his hood and looking at her. "They're here. Arthur Pendragon and two other people are here."

Just as he finished and Morgana's eyes widened, a bloody silver sword appeared from behind the door, killing the blood guard and opening the door. The guard fell down as Arthur entered the courtyard, together with Merlin and Gwaine.

He looked at Morgana and she noticed there was sadness in his eyes. Well, that meant no more pretending – Merlin surely told him about her true intentions and he believed him because apparently they were together now.

But if they were here, it meant they came for the dagger! And that could not happen, ever! She quickly stepped in front of the altar, hiding the dagger behind her body.

"Hello, Morgana." Arthur started. What, was he trying to be nice? What was the point in that?

"Arthur," Morgana sneered and his eyes grew even sadder. Was he feeling sad for her? Did he pity her? "You won't get what you came here for! I'll make sure of it!"

She glanced at Merlin and her eyes widened even more. She'd never been afraid of him, he had always been that clumsy idiotic servant running around the castle, making errands for Gaius and chores for Arthur. Always too nice, keeping a smile on his face no matter what was happening, for the sake of others.

But she knew he was Emrys now, and what the hell was she supposed to do? Even Morgause had to be careful when she came for his blood - he was stronger than all of them. Which explained the four missing blood guards who were most likely dead by now. Luckily, there were two more blood guards in the corridor behind her, keeping watch. They must have noticed something was happening.

 _Morgause?_ Morgana called her sister, in hopes she could somehow help. _Morgause, they're here! Arthur is here! With some other friend of his, Gwaine I think, and with Merlin! How am I supposed to fight Emrys?_

 _Morgana? What about the blood guards, they have magic._ Morgause's reply sounded panicked a little bit.

"We came for the dagger Morgana, and we will get it." Merlin told her, slowly coming closer.

 _Five of them are dead and only two are alive._ Morgana ignored the sorcerer in front of her and instead answered her sister.

 _Call for two of the dragons to return and help you. Emrys can't control them and can't hurt them physically, they can help you. I'm turning my horse right now and I'll be there as soon as I can._

Morgana smirked at Merlin. "You won't." She turned around and was pleased to see the two blood guards already standing there, prepared to defend her. She nodded at them and they started moving towards Merlin and the others.

In the meantime, Morgana took the dagger. "I command you dragons." She whispered. "Two must return to me and help me defend the dagger. You cannot refuse, remember that!"

Suddenly the dagger flew out of her hand and she turned around to find Merlin staring at her. She used a spell to fight him, but he reached out his palm and stopped the spell without any problem.

Morgana's eyes widened. Time for plan B. She looked behind Merlin at Arthur and smirked.

Everyone knew Arthur was Merlin's weakness...

xoXÖXox

Morgana reached out her hand towards the prince just as Merlin's eyes widened. " _Forþ fleog-_ "

" _Oferswing!_ " Merlin screamed at Morgana, cutting her off and sending her flying behind the altar and the dagger. Then he turned to Arthur and sighed with relief when he found out the prince was fine. Then he starting running towards them, trying to protect both Arthur and Gwaine from the guards, when suddenly there was a roar high in the sky.

Everyone stilled and looked up, only to find two dragons flying there and looking down at them. Morgana must have commanded them to return to help her guard the dagger.

Well, that wasn't good at all. Merlin looked back at Arthur and Gwaine and saw that they were fighting the guards again. Morgana from the other side of the courtyard was holding her head and bleeding, but it looked like she was slowly standing up.

Merlin looked back up at the sky to see the dragons were still circling in the air above them. The memory of the vision he got in the crystal cave suddenly came back to him as he saw the red dragon clear on the cloudless blue sky. The future was fulfilling, this was all a part of their destiny.

His fascination soon ended though when the red dragon looked at him. Merlin knew the dragon wouldn't hurt him, the creature knew he was the last Dragonlord – he was the only one who could carry the ancient gift and hand it down to his own son.

That's why the dragon turned his head to look at Arthur instead.

Arthur was completely oblivious to the dragon coming to attack him, and so Merlin chose to ignore Morgana and started running to him, but he couldn't know if he would make it in time. The red dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire down on the earth.

Merlin screamed.

xoXÖXox

The council meeting was exhausting and they had a lot to discuss with the king. After the second attack that luckily lasted only about half an hour, one of the towers has been completely destroyed and it fell down on the ground, killing two knights. Some of the houses in Lower Town burned and some people were leaving Camelot, in the opposite direction than the army was located for now – to the West.

As soon as the council meeting ended and Uther hung his head down and closed his eyes, leaning against the table, the door opened once again. He sighed and looked up, finding Sir Leon walking towards him.

"Sire, the army will reach us in matter of hours." He informed his king and Uther only nodded. Leon continued. "And the searching party for Lady Morgana has returned, my Lord."

At this, Uther looked up again with hope in his eyes. "And?"

"They didn't find her." Leon looked down and hesitantly added, "but they spotted the army and informed me that the dragons are flying back to Camelot. They're moving slowly though, accompanying the army."

Uther nodded. "Don't send the searching party back to look for lady Morgana." He said with sorrow all over his face. "They will be needed against the army. And tell the court physician to prepare the infirmary. That will be needed to."

Leon bowed. "Yes, my lord." He turned to go, but then he paused and with a little hesitation he added. "I'm not sure you are aware, sire, but... prince Arthur and his manservant have escaped during the night."

Uther didn't look up. "I know. Don't look for them either."

"Of course, my lord." Leon nodded, bowed again and left the throne room. Uther sighed and went to sit into his throne. Then he stood up again and started pacing across the room.

Both his children were somewhere out there, in the dangerous forests filled with their enemies and he could do nothing to find them. He already tried looking for lady Morgana, but the searching party returned empty handed. And he couldn't afford to send another searching party for his son and that sorcerer, besides, they didn't even want to be found.

They said they would stop the dragons. And he made the mistake of letting them go. The sorcerer had fooled them all and surely he fooled Arthur too. His son was at his mercy now, lost somewhere possibly in Cenred's kingdom. And he himself was powerless against the dragons. He really hoped Arthur wasn't lying and that they were trying to get rid of the creatures. He wasn't sure if Camelot could withstand another attack.

Uther frowned and looked over the room, lost in his thoughts. His son said he loved his manservant. He didn't want to believe it, but then they entwined their fingers and started running away, not once letting go of each other. Perhaps the sorcerer enchanted both himself and Arthur? But that didn't make any sense... what would be the point? What did that... _Marvin ..._ want with his son?

How could two men be in love? It was against the nature, it didn't make any sense, did it? It had to be an enchantment, but he didn't find anything when he had his knights search Arthur's chambers through. All he found were Arthur's clothes and a tunic of his servant under the bed, which served as a proof of what Arthur was telling him. That they were _in love_.

Uther still didn't want to believe it, and he couldn't think about it any longer. He had to go and prepare himself for the battle. He left the throne room and went to his chambers, finding his own servant there. He ordered him to bring him his armour and sword.

He had a battle to win after all.

xoXÖXox

Gaius was sitting at his table, working on a new remedy for one of his patients from Lower Town. That man suffered from terrible headaches and the last potion Gaius gave him didn't work nearly as much as they both wanted it to. Thus he had to make a stronger one and hope that it would help.

He also couldn't help but think and worry about Merlin. After he and Arthur left his chambers in the night, he feared Uther would kill his ward. The only boy that made him feel like he had a son, even though it was actually his nephew. Merlin was like a son to him, he loved that boy. He just hoped he was somewhere safe.

As soon as Gwen told him that she saw Uther taking Merlin and Arthur to the dungeon, saying that Merlin was a sorcerer, Gaius almost got a heart attack. From that Gwen could have figured out that Merlin indeed was a sorcerer, but Gwen was a nice girl. She would always be on Merlin's side no matter what, he was sure of it. And then when Arthur and Merlin appeared in his chambers in the middle of the night, saying goodbye, he had to admit he felt relieved.

He was still worried about Merlin though. He knew the dragon dagger had to be involved somehow now and he hoped Merlin knew what he was doing when he tried to stop the dragons.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Gaius said and the door opened, revealing Lancelot. Gaius smiled as Lancelot closed the door behind him.

"Is Percival here?" He asked. Since they arrived, they found out Gwen had a place in her house only for one more person. And because Lancelot and Gwen were already friends, he decided to live with her for a few days while Percival would live in Merlin's little chamber. Gaius told them Merlin wouldn't mind, he always let his friends sleep there and he was away after all. And it was only until he returned and if Percival wanted to stay in Camelot, he'd find some permanent solution just as Lancelot would because he couldn't stay at Gwen's forever either.

Lancelot's smile wavered a bit when Gaius shook his head. "No, he went to the Lower Town. He said he wanted to help wherever he could." That was exactly what Percival would do. He was a good man.

"Well, then I can ask you about Merlin." Lancelot's smile disappeared completely as he asked, "Gwen told me what happened. Is he alright?"

Gaius nodded. "He and Arthur stopped by to say goodbye before they left Camelot." Gaius told him. "They said they would try and stop the dragon attacks."

Lancelot frowned. "How do they intend to do that?" He didn't know Meriln was a Dragonlord, but it didn't really matter as he couldn't control the dragons anyway.

"An artifact was stolen from the vaults about a month ago," Gaius started. "It was so called _dragon dagger._ And it was Morgause who stole it." When Gaius realized Lancelot didn't know who Morgause was, he explained. "She's a high priestess of old religion, an enemy to Camelot. And Morgana's half sister."

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "Morgana has a sister?"

"Unfortunately." Gaius sighed as he sat down on his bench and motioned for Lancelot to do the same. When they were both sitting, Gaius continued. "Morgana spent a year with her in a location to us unknown, and Morgause taught her magic. Morgana knew she had magic a year before she met her sister, but she didn't really try to use it. Until she met Morgause of course."

"I see." Lancelot sighed. "I heard Morgana was missing, so I guess they both have the dagger now?"

"Yes." Gaius said. "And they used it to resurrect the dragons. Not all of them as you could see during the second attack, there used to be far more dragons then only ten of them. Their magic probably wasn't strong enough to raise all of them. Only Dragonlords could do that."

"We can only be thankful for that." Lancelot said and Gaius nodded. "Let's hope Merlin and Arthur succeed then. Merlin has saved Camelot before, I'm sure he can do that again." He tried to reassure the old physician with a smile.

Gaius didn't really smile back. "I hope that he can... he has Arthur by his side."

"I suppose Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, doesn't he?" Lancelot asked. The entire kingdom now knew Merlin was a sorcerer, at least Gwen told him that. But Arthur must have known before, or he must have been really okay with it if he took Merlin with him to save the kingdom after finding out about his magic mere hours before that.

"He's known for about a month." Gaius nodded and smiled a bit. "Merlin didn't want to tell me much about it, but he said his reaction wasn't hostile."

"That's good to hear." Lancelot smiled. "Merlin's always been afraid of his reaction. I'm glad he's-"

There was a knock on the door again. "Come in." Gaius stood up as he realized his potion wasn't finished yet. The door opened and Sir Leon walked in.

"Gaius," Leon nodded.

"Sir Leon?" Gaius greeted him, raising his head a little and clasping his hands together.

Just as expected, Leon came to deliver a command from Uther. "The king wants you to prepare an infirmary for the battle."

Gaius nodded in understanding. "Is the fight to be expected soon?"

Leon's nonexistent smile turned into a completely straight face as he nodded. "In a few hours, yes." He turned around to leave, but paused and looked back at Gaius again. "Take care, Gaius."

"You too." Gaius answered and after Leon smiled slightly and nodded again, he left. Then Gaius turned to Lancelot. "Lancelot, please go to Gwen and tell her to start preparing the infirmary while I finish the potion. I'll go to help her just in a few minutes."

"Of course." Lancelot nodded and in a few long steps, he was out the door as well.

xoXÖXox

Morgause took one last look around at her army. She killed Cenred almost a week ago, claiming the army for herself and her sister. The soldiers had no problem to listen to her and take her orders, Cenred had never been a good king and she made it clear that whoever didn't obey her was to be punished. They all knew she had magic of course.

She smiled as she saw their dragons circle above the army. It was just a matter of time before she would send them back to Camelot, right before the attack of the army.

But now she had to get back to her sister. She kicked the horse and started riding back to their castle as fast as she could. She noticed that two dragons have left to help Morgana, but she needed to be there too. Just in case.

She had named one of Cenred's most trusted soldiers the leader and made sure he would lead the army all the way to Camelot while she was gone. She couldn't leave the army without anyone to lead it, that would only lead to chaos and failure.

At least the dragons were ordered to take care of the army, and she knew she could trust them. They couldn't refuse her.

She smiled as she felt the cool wind on her face.

 _I'm on my way, sister._

xoXÖXox

The door to Gwen's little house opened and she smiled when she looked up and saw Lancelot. She was working on some meal for the dinner for her and for him. Lancelot smiled when he saw what she was doing. Sometimes, Gwen was too nice, and that made him love her even more. She was in love with Arthur though.

His smile wavered a bit, making Gwen frown. "What's wrong?"

Lancelot sighed and closed the door, walking closer to Gwen. "The army is very close now." He told her as she was looking up at him. He shouldn't be this close to her. He took a step back, but she took a step forward, totally ruining his intention.

"How close?" She asked.

"Very. Uther told Gaius to prepare the infirmary." He said.

"I'll help him of course." Gwen nodded immediately, understanding why he was telling her that. Lancelot smiled as he nodded.

"Be careful out there, we don't know when exactly will the army attack and I suppose the dragons will attack sooner than the army to make us weak." Lancelot told her, concerned. What if he died? What if this was the last time he saw Gwen's lovely face?

Something in his expression must have given his thoughts away because Gwen smiled slightly and took his hands. He tensed.

"Don't worry, we're both going to survive this and Camelot is going to win." She smiled up at him. "Merlin and Arthur are already out there, doing everything they can to stop the dragons and I'm sure we'll both be fine."

Lancelot looked down at their hands and squeezed slightly. What was all of this supposed to mean? The proximity and the reassuring trust in her eyes? "You don't know that." He told her.

"But I know you." She smiled. "And you're a good swordsman and one day you'll become knight of Camelot. I believe in that." She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

The slight worry in her eyes was unbearable, even though she let him see that only for a second. He slightly leaned closer, paying close attention to her reaction and when she looked down at his lips and nodded slightly, he smiled and leaned down, kissing her.

It felt just like it did the first time.

"What about Arthur?" He asked hesitantly after he pulled away. Gwen's smile disappeared instantly.

"It's over." She said. "He... he fell in love with another." Then she smiled again. "But that doesn't matter. This kiss was a good luck for you in the battle, I'm sure you will survive."

Lancelot smiled and squeezed her fingers again. "As I'm sure you will."

She smiled and stepped away, looking down. She was still smiling though. "I should go help with the infirmary." She said.

Lancelot nodded and stepped away so she could walk through the door. She turned around. "Goodbye." She smiled.

"Goodbye, my lady." He smiled when she blushed and then she was gone.

Lancelot couldn't stop smiling. Of course he wasn't happy with the fact that Arthur let Gwen go, but that was life. Relationships started and ended, just like that. He was glad Gwen was still thinking about him though.

He couldn't stop thinking about her either.

The door opened again and Gwen walked in with a nervous smile on her face. "The food, I forgot about the food." She laughed as she walked over into her kitchen and stopped the fire under the pot. Then she smiled up a him and left again with a silent goodbye.

Lancelot took a deep breath when she was gone and closed his eyes. The battle was about to begin and even though he wasn't a real knight, he would fight like one. He cleared his throat and left Gwen's house, wanting to find Percival in the Lower Town. He should help wherever he could too.

TBC

 **Spells I used:  
** ** _Forþ fleoge_ \- a stunning spell, used only in about 5 episodes, for example Dragoon used in in 4x06 on Morgana when she was about to stab him  
** ** _Oferswing_ \- another stunning spell, used by Gaius in 3x13 when he threw Morgause against the wall and injured her**

 **I didn't want Gwen to stay sad and heartbroken, that was one of the reasons I brought Lancelot back, and even though this is mostly an adventurous fanfic with Merthur being the main couple, I think Gwen deserves this :) (Sorry if you don't ship them by the way!)**

 **Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger with Merlin screaming, you'll be surprised to find out what he can do once you read the next chapter! His magic is definitely stronger than Morgause's and Morgana's! ;)**

 **And since this chapter was supposed to be posted last Friday, you can expect chapter 8 tomorrow! ;)**


	8. Halfway There

**Here's the promised chapter! It's a lot about _Magic, Courage_ and _Strength_ (if you know what I mean ;) ), but there are some scenes from Camelot too! :)**

 **CHAPTER 8  
Halfway There**

* * *

Arthur was fighting the blood guard, one blow after another, happy when he finally managed to cut his arm. The guard growled at him very loudly, and then Arthur realized it wasn't the guard but actually one of the dragons. It sounded pretty close. And then he heard Merlin's desperate scream from behind him, just as he looked up to see the fire above his head.

It felt as if the time had slowed down. His breathing was deep and slow and the guard next to him wasn't moving. He was pretty sure he wasn't dead though. He couldn't see Merlin, but his scream kept repeating in his head to that point that he couldn't even be sure if Merlin wasn't still screaming. The flames above him were getting closer and he felt the heat on his skin.

He wanted to dodge away, but his body was too slow and too _frozen_ in horror as he watched the fire getting closer to his eyes. He closed them and started putting his hands in front of him to cover his face. It was too late, and _too slow_.

 _Everything was too slow._

Then suddenly a miracle happened and everything was normal again – the heat disappeared. Arthur was still crouching on the ground with his arms in front of his body to try and block the fire, but... the fire was gone. All he could hear were his deep and so _loud_ breaths. He hesitantly put his arms away and opened his eyes, slowly looking around him.

He saw Gwaine - his eyes were wide, but he seemed unharmed. The guard Gwaine was fighting was lying next to him, hopefully dead.

Then he noticed Merlin – he was already looking at him, his eyes full of desperation and effort. They were _gold._ And his arms were pointing upwards, as if he was...

Arthur looked up and finally saw it. The fire that had seemed to be so close was almost gone now, sliding down some kind of invisible bubble or something. And Merlin was the source of it.

He couldn't really see it, but it was glistening in the sunlight, giving it a faint golden gleam. It looked like some kind of a shield and it was protecting them – Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin, while everyone else was outside.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he stood up and kept staring into Merlin's wide gold eyes.

Merlin didn't answer. Instead, he looked around and when Arthur followed his gaze, he saw Morgana. She was standing behind the altar, looking at them with her arm raised into the air, casting some kind of a spell. The fireball she threw at them disappeared as soon as it hit the shield though. Merlin was stronger than she was.

Arthur realized the blood guard he was fighting was outside the shield as well, but still alive, trying to use magic against him just as Morgana. The dragons couldn't break the shield either. That was a good thing because if they managed to break it and attacked, Merlin wouldn't be able to stop them. He wasn't strong enough for that, especially after this powerful spell. He didn't even have to say anything, he just wanted to save Arthur from the fire and then his magic acted on its own and _this_ happened.

The shield was there.

And so Merlin did the last thing he could.

" _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ " With his eyes still gold, he looked up to the sky and started summoning Kilgharrah, the only one who could possibly help them with the dragons. At least to keep them distracted so they could steal the dagger in the meantime.

Morgana wasn't any problem, her magic wasn't nearly as strong as Merlin's magic was, but she was creative. She used her magic to pick up a sword of one of the blood guards and threw it at the shield, but the sword fell to the ground and didn't break the invisible wall.

Arthur gasped as he heard the blood guard next to him do the same thing. The shield was strong though, and Arthur couldn't help but feel proud of Merlin. But he was also worried because Merlin seemed _exhausted._

Arthur prepared his sword and nodded at Gwaine, who ran to him and prepared his sword and position to fight too. Now the last blood guard was outnumbered, Merlin would be fighting Morgana and Kilgharrah would distract the dragons. Perfect.

It didn't even take a minute and there was another roar in the sky. Merlin smiled as he recognized his old friend and once he was sure the dragons noticed Kilgharrah too, he closed his eyes and his arms dropped lifelessly. The shield disappeared and Merlin collapsed on the stone ground, opening his eyes again and weakly looking up at Morgana.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled just as Morgana started laughing. She thought she would win. She was so sure of it. But then she noticed Kilgharrah and realized he wasn't helping her against Merlin. He was _fighting_ the other dragons! Morgana's eyes widened in rage and that was an opportunity Merlin couldn't _not_ take.

With the last ounce of strength he had, he raised his arm against Morgana and yelled, _"Astrice!"_

Morgana's feet left the ground and her eyes widened once more, as she flew over the altar and hit a pillar behind her, hard. Her eyes closed and she fell down to the ground, not moving again. She wasn't dead, but she would be unconscious for a few hours at least.

Merlin's arm dropped to the ground, just as Arthur reached him and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it. "Merlin? Are you alright?" He asked. Merlin nodded weakly, but he kept his eyes closed and there was a little bit of blood flowing from his nose.

Arthur looked around and saw that Gwaine managed to defeat the last blood guard. The red dragon was fighting Kilgharrah, while the other dragon noticed his mistress was unconscious. He growled and flew lower, landing on the courtyard. Arthur quickly picked Merlin up, and carried him behind the altar to hide him. Gwaine reached them seconds later.

"What do we do with that bloody dragon?" He yelled over the sound of dragons roaring up in the sky.

"I managed to stab a dragon once, I can do it again!" Arthur yelled back, glancing behind him at Morgana. She was still unconscious. He turned back to Gwaine and nodded. "I have a sword that can kill the dead! You take the dagger and keep Merlin safe!"

Gwaine nodded and Arthur took a deep breath. He gripped his sword tight and stood up, facing the dragon. The dragon smiled as he saw the young Pendragon coming closer to him, and breathed fire at him.

Arthur managed to dodge away and run closer to the dragon. Once the dragon noticed it, he swayed his tail at Arthur and managed to hit him in the chest. Arthur fell down, but seconds later he was standing up again, raising his sword high and then stabbing it, right into the dragon's tail before he was able to react and breathe fire again.

In the same moment the sword pierced through the dragon, the tail started burning and the dragon roared in agony. The fire spread from the inside of the dragon to its belly and back with almost impossible speed, and soon the beast exploded completely, leaving nothing but smoke behind.

 _So that's what it looks like when a dead dragon dies again!_

Arthur smiled, only to stop and look up to the sky again seconds later when the red dragon roared very loudly. Lucky for them, it stopped fighting Kilgharrah and started flying away, in the direction of Camelot. Which wasn't a good thing, but at least it wasn't bothering them here anymore.

As soon as the dragon was gone, Arthur realized someone was calling his name. He turned around and found Gwaine waving at him. "Gwaine?" Arthur's eyes widened when Gwaine pointed at something behind the altar. Merlin was there. He was pointing at _Merlin._

Arthur started running back to them and once he reached the altar, his eyes widened again and filled with tears. He knelt down and shook Merlin's shoulders, but his servant was unconscious, just like he was before when Morgana and Morgause started the ritual. It must have happened because Arthur killed the dragon!

"What's wrong with him?" Gwaine asked, touching Merlin's forehead.

"It's probably because I killed the dragon." Arthur gave Gwaine the answer he wasn't sure about. But it made sense, didn't it? "He passed out when the ritual started too."

"And how long was he out?" Gwaine asked.

"A few minute-"

A loud bang sounded in front of them and the altar they were hiding behind, making them both jump. They feared it was the red dragon again, but it was only Kilgharrah landing on the courtyard. He took a few steps closer to them and to the altar and Arthur stood up.

"He's unconscious again." He told the dragon.

"Um, Arthur?" Gwaine smirked. "It's a dragon, I don't think it can talk-"

"I can talk, young man." Kilgharrah chuckled in response and Gwaine almost jumped in fear, making Kilgharrah laugh a little.

"Sorry." Gwaine backed away, kneeling down next to Merlin again. Kilgharrah only smirked. Then he nodded and once he spotted Morgana by the pillar, he frowned. Anger was in his eyes.

"Merlin is unconscious!" Arthur told him again, growing a bit impatient. The dragon turned his attention back to Merlin who was still lying on the ground, when suddenly Merlin stirred.

"Merlin?" Gwaine smiled and leaned closer to him to see better. Arthur immediately ran back behind the altar and not even caring who sees him anymore, took Merlin's hand in his. Merlin weakly squeezed his fingers and opened his eyes.

"Arthur?" He asked. When he focused on his surroundings and saw the dragon and Gwaine, he smiled. Then his smile disappeared. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid you did, young warlock." Kilgharrah's head hovered above him. "But you should be alright now."

"You saved us, mate." Gwaine grinned and with Arthur helped Merlin get up. Arthur supported him by putting Merlin's arm around his shoulders and Merlin smiled in gratitude at his friends.

"Do you have the dagger?" Kilgharrah asked. Gwaine nodded and showed it to the dragon, who nodded in return. "You should escape while you can. The witch lady Morgana won't be unconscious for long."

"He's right." Arthur said, already helping Merlin across the courtyard to the main gate. "We have the dagger, now we need to find the dragon egg."

"Dragon egg?" Kilgharrah asked, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't think there were any left."

"There are more than one." Merlin smiled up at him. "But wait, Arthur's right. We have the dagger now. Can't we... command the dragons with it and make them stop?"

"Unfortunately, you can't. The dagger works only for the person who was part of the ritual." Kilgharrah said.

"My blood was part of it."

"But your body was not, young warlock. You weren't with them, saying the spell." He explained as he spread his wings and left the ground, flying away. Arthur and Gwaine frowned, but Merlin just shrugged.

They left the castle and walked back to the cave. Merlin felt much better, so he could walk on his own and use his magic to guide the way through the darkness. Once they walked through the dark cave and got back to their horses, they crossed the lake.

"Where's the dragon egg then?" Gwaine asked.

"It should be in the caves in the forest of Balor." Merlin coughed a bit and had to clear his throat. Arthur frowned as he looked back at him.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Arthur." Merlin nodded, turning back to Gwaine, who was sitting behind Merlin again. "Somewhere in the cave among crystals." He added.

"Caves again?" Gwaine sighed. "Well, we should get there as soon as we can, it's not very close."

"And the army has probably reached Camelot by now." Arthur frowned, kicking his horse to move faster. Merlin followed him and couldn't help but worry about Gaius and Gwen. And what if Lancelot already made it to the castle? He hoped everyone was alright. They _needed_ to win.

xoXÖXox

Arthur was right. The army reached Camelot a few minutes ago, in the early afternoon. The dragons were flying high in the sky, by each minute getting lower and lower. Sir Leon with Camelot's best archers have climbed up on the walls, looking down at the army in front of the castle. The dragons started breathing fire down on them, but the knights were prepared for that.

"Shields!" Leon yelled and everyone raised their shields above their heads, creating a safe wall. The fire hit the shields and it would soon start to burn if the fire didn't last only a few seconds. When the knights looked up again, the dragon that attacked them was flying down to attack the knights on the courtyard.

Maybe you think that wars aren't silent, and you're right, they aren't. But you couldn't possibly imagine how many sounds you can hear in only one second. The fire, clashing swords, pounding against the walls and the ground, the sound of the arrows in the air and cries. So many cries and screams, either from pain or motivation. The screams and yells were endless.

Leon looked down over the wall and noticed something burning in the distance. His eyes widened and he quickly turned to the closest knight to him. "Go and tell the king that the Lower Town has been taken!"

The knight nodded and started running along the wall to the nearest ladder. As soon as Leon looked back over the walls, his eyes widened one more time. The enemy archers raised their bows into the air, preparing to send fire-arrows at them.

"Archers prepare!" Leon yelled and his knights immediately prepared their bows and ignited the arrows. "Hold!" Leon yells with his fist in the air. "Hold!... Fire!"

The arrows flew high into the air, hitting one of the dragons and the army below, just as the arrows from the army hit the courtyard and some of the archers on the walls.

And then the cries again.

A few knights fell off the wall, into the courtyard or over, into the army. It was horrible. Luckily, new archers quickly hurried up to defend the walls and Leon nodded at them in gratitude.

Then the dragons growled up in the sky and the knights' attention soon turned back to their enemies. Leon and his archers had to use the shields again against the hot fire as the dragons breathed down on them. It was beginning to feel hot, but they couldn't let go. They had to stay strong. The fire then stopped and just as they lowered their shields, they noticed ladders on the wall.

"Wait!" Leon told his archers who wanted to make the ladders fall back. "Wait until there are some enemies on the ladders and then throw them down!"

The knights nodded and looked down at the ladders. Some of Cenred's soldiers started climbing up and when they were in the middle, Camelot's knights took the ladders and pushed them as far away from the walls as they could.

The ladders fell back into the army, smashing the enemy soldiers into the ground. They didn't move again.

One of the dragons noticed that and attacked the wall. He sat on it and swayed its tail, hitting many archers and throwing them down into the courtyard. Other knights attacked it with swords, but the dragon only growled and breathed fire at them. Luckily, they managed to shield the fire in time and the dragon flew away, landing down on the courtyard again.

xoXÖXox

Lancelot and Percival with dozens of Camelot knights and the king himself were waiting in front of the gate to the courtyard. It was clear that the gate would be broken and opened by the enemies in matter of seconds. The endless bangs on the gate from the army outside were deafening, but not more than the roars of the dragons attacking the castle and the knights below. They were coming for Uther, but they couldn't spot him in the crowd just yet.

"Hold!" Another knight from the back of the courtyard yelled as the dragon landed in front of his group of knights. "Hold!"

But nor Lancelot nor Percival were really listening. The screams and bangs and growls filled their ears enough and they had to try and concentrate. The gate would open soon and the fight would begin.

Suddenly, a knight ran to the king. "My lord! The Lower Town has been taken!" He yelled at the king over the various sounds of the battlefield. Uther nodded and in that moment, every sound became louder as the gate opened.

"For the love of Camelot!" Uther yelled and everyone who could, repeated it after him as they ran forward into the crowds of their enemies.

No more banging and more clashing of swords and cries.

xoXÖXox

When Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine finally reached the forest of Balor on the South, it was afternoon. They rode through the forest, not really knowing where the caves were located other than 'in the middle'. After a few minutes, they found them though.

"We're here!" Merlin smiled and jumped down from his horse. Gwaine sat fully into the saddle where Merlin had been sitting and made the horse go after Merlin and Arthur, who were already standing in front of the dark hole in the high rock.

"Here we go, then." Gwaine smiled and dismounted. Arthur tied his horse to a nearby tree and Gwaine did the same with Merlin's horse.

"Someone should stay outside and look after the horses." Arthur suggested.

"I need to go!" Merlin immediately raised his hand and pointed at the dark cave. "I'm a Dragonlord, remember?" Arthur rolled his eyes and then looked at Gwaine, awaiting an answer.

Gwaine just shrugged. "Not really fond of deep dark unknown caves, so looking after the horses is fine with me." He smiled. Arthur nodded and walked over to Merlin.

"We should hurry up then, who knows what's happening now at Camelot." He said and walked right into the cave.

Merlin nodded and followed him, taking his hand again as before once they were inside. " _Leoht."_ He whispered into his palm and a white light appeared in his hand. He smiled at Arthur who smiled right back and they took first few steps into the darkness together.

"Wait." Arthur stopped Merlin. Merlin turned to him and enlightened their faces so that they could see each other. "How are we going to find our way back? What if the egg is too deep inside the cave?"

"We can't get lost, you're right." Merlin let go of Arthur and put his finger on his chin, thinking of something. Then he smiled and looked into Arthur's eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Arthur answered without hesitation.

"Then hope I won't mess up this spell. I've never tried it before, I don't even know if it's an official spell, but it's the only idea I have right now." Merlin told him. Arthur nodded and swallowed. "Don't swallow like that, it's making me nervous."

"Swallowing is normal, Merlin. You do it too." Arthur frowned.

"Yeah, but you swallowed which in this situation meant that you're nervous and thus you don't trust me with the spell." Merlin smiled.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up then." Arthur rolled his eyes. He was glad he and Merlin were alone again. Gwaine was their good friend, but Arthur couldn't flirt with his boyfriend in front of him. Or _kiss_ said boyfriend. Which is why Arthur suddenly leaned closer and kissed Merlin's lips.

Merlin kissed back, smiling and almost forgetting to keep the light in his palm. He took a deep breath, inhaling Arthur's scent and putting his free hand around Arthur's shoulder, pulling him closer. When Arthur slowly pulled back, he smiled and took Merlin's shoulders, looking into his eyes. "I trust you. Trust me." He said.

Merlin smiled and nodded. "I can try." He took a deep breath again and tried the spell. " _Beo þu leohte bewunden!_ " His eyes flashed bright gold in the dark and suddenly their bodies were enveloped in some kinds of blue light rays. The rays were tied around their bodies and led back to the entrance of the cave.

"You didn't kill us!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin punched him in his arm.

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot... don't reply to that." He added as he saw Arthur's grin. "This spell should last as long as we need to get the egg and then come back. It'll map our way in the cave so we can follow the light back outside."

"Smart." Arthur said.

"Did you just compliment me?"

"Of course I didn't." Arthur rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his lips as he took Merlin's hand again and entwined their fingers. Merlin reached out his palm with the light to enlighten the cave in front of them and they started their quest for the dragon egg, with the light rays still tied around their waists like ropes.

Freya said it would be somewhere in between crystals. Perhaps they could take back the crystals too? Merlin smiled slightly, but then he realized they wouldn't be able to carry it and that it would damage the beauty of the cave. The crystals belonged there. And he didn't even know yet how they looked like. Or the egg.

And who knew? Maybe the crystals were just like the crystals in the crystal cave. But something was telling him those crystals were unique and only in the crystal cave, the place where all magic started. But these crystals they were currently looking for could still be magical in some way.

It took them almost half an hour. Maybe more, Merlin lost the track of time. There was dark and only more dark and so very cold that soon their teeth were chattering and they had to walk forward in a hug. And then Merlin suddenly had this weird feeling in his stomach. As if he wasn't alone – and he knew Arthur was there with him, but it was as if he... felt another life. Somewhere out there.

"Arthur," Merlin squeezed his hand and Arthur squeezed back. "I think I... feel something." He whispered. Honestly, the cave was terrifying. Every shape they saw could either be a stone or another bat. They already met a group of them.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, concerned a little.

"I don't know, it's like... this _feeling_ , it just feels as if..." Merlin turned to Arthur. "I think it's the egg, Arthur."

Arthur paused. "You _feel_ the egg."

"Probably," Merlin mumbled and closed his eyes. He moved his head, not really knowing where to search for the feeling yet, and then opened his eyes again once the feeling grew stronger. "Follow me, I think I know where it is now." Without waiting for Arthur's consent, Merlin started walking in another direction, dragging Arthur behind him.

He enlightened the cave with his magic light and they had to climb down a dangerous sloping cave wall with rocks and more stones on it. They had to go through a narrow hole in another cave wall to get into a huge room on the other side.

Merlin gasped slightly as he let go of Arthur and stepped out of the hole. There was dark, but when Merlin purposely made the light in his palm bigger and sent it flying into the space in front of him, he could see the far end of the room. Not thinking about the bat family hanging from the ceiling, he noticed many, many pink crystals on the bottom of the cave room.

"Arthur, I think this is it." Merlin smiled and turned back to his prince. Arthur's eyes were wide, filled with enthusiasm, which made Merlin smile even more.

Then came the more dangerous part. Carefully, very carefully climb down to the bottom of the cave room. There were rocks and flat areas and then some stalagmites and stalactites and even a little pond on the right side. But the pink and purple crystals were the most important part.

They tightened their grip on each other's hand and carefully started climbing down. Merlin had to move the orb of light back into his palm so they could see better where they were going and in the end it took ten minutes, but they were finally there, among the crystals. Not even the bats woke up to attack them.

"The feeling is stronger now." Merlin smiled as he looked around the sea of crystals. And then he saw one white crystal, that wasn't a crystal at all.

It was the dragon egg.

"I think I can see it." Arthur told him. Merlin nodded and carefully entered the area of crystals. Arthur followed him and a moment later, they were standing around the egg.

Merlin knelt down and carefully put his hand on it, closing his eyes. He smiled. "I can feel its life. It's pulsating inside." He said. "Sleeping."

"We should return." Arthur told him. "We've been down here for almost an hour now." He wrapped his arms around his stomach and his teeth chattered.

"You're right." Merlin agreed. He couldn't stop looking at the egg, it felt as if it was calling out for him. He was the last Dragonlord after all, the only one who could take care of it. The egg was big, but not too big so they wouldn't be able to carry it.

Merlin took the egg and pressed it against his chest, but in that moment his light died and there were lost in the darkness, illuminated only by the faint light rays around their bodies.

"Perhaps I should carry it." Arthur suggested.

"True." Merlin sighed and took a step closer to where Arthur was standing. He reached out his hand, barely managing to hold the egg and when he felt Arthur's hands around his fingers, he carefully placed the egg in them. Then he used his magic to make light again and smiled when he saw Arthur holding the egg against his chest and under his chin.

"Like a true father." Merlin grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing, dollop-head."

His chuckle echoed in the cave and they started walking back, following the light rays that showed their entire way back to Gwaine and the horses.

TBC

 **Spells I used:  
** **- _Beo þu leohte bewunden!_ \- means "You are surrounded by light!" and was used by Morgause in 3x13 when she and Morgana gave Gwen a potion and then let her escape, tracking her thanks to light rays that appeared behind her (I didn't use the potion though).  
** **- _Leoht!_ \- means "Light" and was used by Merlin in 4x01 to create a sphere of light on his hand when they were in the village with Dorocha.**

 **The plot moved forward again and you can look forward to meeting a new little dragon in the next chapter! ;)**


	9. The Little Dragon Kid

**Hello again! I hope you'll like this chapter! There's a new little friend waiting to meet you ;)**

 **CHAPTER 9  
The Little Dragon Kid**

* * *

She left her horse in front of the waterfall and rushed into the cave and its seemingly endless darkness. She used her magic to make light so she could run along the familiar path. It didn't even take ten minutes and she was outside, shielding her eyes with her hands from the bright sun.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the daylight and she looked at their castle, she realized what happened. It was too late to help fight Emrys and the prince because it seemed they'd already won - there were four blood guards lying dead in front of the gate to the castle.

"Emrys." She hissed as she hurried across the bloodstained green grass, almost jumping over the guard lying in her way at the door. There were three dead blood guards on the floor of the courtyard, but she ignored them. She knew they were the last blood guards in the entire kingdom, every other blood guard that had sworn to keep high priestesses safe was murdered by Uther Pendragon twenty years ago during the Great Purge. She ignored them because there was one other person far more important to her.

Her sister.

She couldn't see her as she walked through the courtyard towards the altar.

 _Morgana?_

She used her mind to call her, but she received no response.

And then she finally found her as she rounded the altar. Morgana was lying on the ground, behind the altar, leaning slightly against one of the pillars. Her dress has ridden up a bit, revealing her calves and her long dark wavy hair was tousled, leaving only a poor resemblance to the beautiful hairstyle she had when Morgause said goodbye to her.

"Morgana!" Morgause used her normal voice as she started running towards her sister. When she knelt down beside her, she noticed the blood on her temple. She gently laid her palm over the injury and her eyes turned gold for a second as she used a healing spell. " _Licsar ge staðol nu!_ "

She watched as her sister's broken skin grew back together, leaving only the old dried blood behind. Morgause smiled, pleased to see that her sister stirred slightly and took a deep breath as if she was only sleeping.

She put her arms under Morgana's knees and her head, lifting her up from the cold ground and slowly going up the stairs to Morgana's chamber. She placed her sister into the bed, gently pulling back a stray lock of hair that had fallen on her face.

Then Morgause realized she hasn't seen the dagger yet. She walked to Morgana's window and looked down on the courtyard at the altar. But the dagger wan't there. Then she turned back to look around her sister's room, but it wasn't there either.

She hurried back to her own chamber and opened the box she used to hide it into, but it was _empty._ She stood up and took a deep breath.

She _could not_ feel its magic. The dagger was _gone._ Stolen. By that stinky Merlin boy and his stubborn boyfriend, by that all powerful Emrys they have been so wary of.

But he couldn't control the dragons. No, he couldn't because he wasn't the one who completed the ritual. It was his blood that helped summon the dragons, but he was not a part of the spell, he could not command them.

But she couldn't either. Not with the dagger at least.

"You'll pay for this, Emrys!" She cried, filled with anger. But the battle was already happening, her dragons were already attacking the castle and the army was there to help, too.

She could only hope that Merlin was too late to reverse the ritual. She didn't know what was needed to break the spell, but she hoped that whatever it was, it either didn't exist anymore or Merlin was just too late to find it.

xoXÖXox

Looking after the horses proved to be very boring to Gwaine. He fed them, led them to a stream nearby, let them drink and then led them back, he even started walking around and climbed up a tree at one point, occasionally glancing at the cave entrance, still waiting for Merlin and Arthur to return. But they didn't. It's been almost two hours already and Gwaine was beginning to get worried. Of course, he couldn't know how far into the cave the egg was, but what he knew was that dark caves could be tricky and dangerous. Even with all that magic Merlin had.

And Merlin _was_ powerful. He didn't realize just how much until the warlock managed to make that shield around them and protect them from the dragon's fire. And to call for another dragon while holding said shield and block all attacks on it from Morgana and the blood guard? That had to be _exhausting._

That was also the reason Merlin collapsed on the ground afterwards. Gwaine never imagined Merlin could be that strong, but even if he wasn't, he'd still be proud of him. He was his best friend after all. And he'd never really had friends in his life. He never stayed at one place for too long and most people didn't like his attitude.

But with Merlin and Arthur? He finally felt like he belonged. He just wished Uther wouldn't have banished him. Camelot seemed like a friendly place, at least he's made more friends there than ever in his life.

He sighed and turned around to face one of the horses. He caressed its head and smiled slightly. "What do you think they're doing there, hm? Alone... in the dark." He grinned, but there was no one to see it.

He wasn't blind. And he wasn't stupid. Of course he noticed the different way Merlin and Arthur were acting around each other. The concerned glances and love filled stares when they thought the other one wasn't looking. But they seemed to hold back in front of him. He noticed that too.

And the fear in Arthur's face when he grabbed Merlin's hand and realized that Merlin was unconscious. Gwaine noticed that too.

He just wished they would be honest with him.

Suddenly Gwaine heard laughter echo in the distance. When he heard it again, he realized it was coming from the cave and a huge smile appeared on his face. He went closer to the cave to wait for them, and then when the laughter stopped, Merlin and Arthur walked out.

"What took you so long?" Gwaine asked, smiling. "Wait, I don't actually _want_ to know... So, that's the egg?" He added and quickly pointed at the egg Arthur was carrying to shush the obvious reference to their relationship that they didn't know he knew about.

Merlin didn't even notice that, but Arthur's cheeks turned a bit red. But as Gwaine said, _he really didn't want to know._

"Yes, look how beautiful it is! And pointy!" Merlin smiled as he took the egg into his hands and showed it to Gwaine. "There's a life in there, waiting to see this world." He smiled dreamily.

"I'm sure you're gonna make a wonderful mother, Merlin." Gwaine couldn't help but say. Arthur chuckled, but Merlin ignored them and instead he walked over to the horses.

"Gwaine, I'm afraid you'll have to ride with Arthur this time." He said as he handed the egg to Arthur again, who followed him. Then he mounted and reached for the dragon egg, which Arthur gave him back. "Because I have a great responsibility of taking care of this little baby."

"It's still an _egg_ , Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It won't be for long." Merlin smirked slightly and kind of... _hugged_ the egg.

Gwaine snorted. "He's right though. That little dragon kid in there is going to save Camelot. We need to hurry up." He said. When Arthur mounted and Gwaine mounted behind him, they finally started to ride back through the forest.

Merlin had to put his egg into his backpack because his saddle bag was still full of blankets and because he really couldn't ride with it in his hands. He had to hold the reigns.

But once that was all done, they finally set off to save their kingdom.

xoXÖXox

Gaius was an old man and even though he witnessed many battles, he could never get used to all the noise. But he was also a physician, so he had to get used to hear people's cries and he's seen a lot of deaths. Far more deaths than he was comfortable with. And this battle between Camelot and the dragons and Cenred's army seemed to give him more and more dead knights on the tables in his infirmary.

He and Gwen have been working there for several hours now. Some battles were quick, some lasted for days. This one has been happening for a few hours already and it was tiring, but Camelot still stood proud and undestroyed. The king was still alive and the knights were fighting with everything they had to keep their kingdom, their homes and their families safe.

Gaius had only Merlin, and he was glad the boy wasn't in Camelot to see the absolute mess that's become of the place. He was glad he was stuck in the infirmary too, he didn't want to go out into the courtyard and see even more deaths. Or worse – get killed.

"Gaius, another broken arm!" Gwen came rushing to him just as he was taking care of a nasty burn on one of the knight's left shoulder. He turned to her and said, "ask him whether he can use the sword with his other hand and if he can, use those sticks I gave you so he can't move it and send him back, we need everyone to fight as long as they can." Gwen nodded and wanted to go away, but Gaius stopped her. She turned back to him and he handed her some potion. There was very little of it left. "And give him this to ease the pain."

"I will." She nodded and hurried away, back to the injured knight.

There were many knights in the infirmary. Some were sitting on the tables, waiting for anyone to come to them and help them with their injuries and some were already running back to help out in the courtyard. But new knights were coming in too.

It was a chaos.

Thank god so many women, either maids from the castle or women from the Lower Town, came there before the battle to help Gaius and Gwen. They wouldn't be able to make it on their own.

Gaius finished his job on the burn wound and once the knight was gone, he moved to another one who was limping. Something was telling Gaius this one won't be returning into the battle.

"Gaius!" Some knight called from the entrance of the infirmary. The old physician immediately turned around to see who it called and his eyes widened.

It was the king, Uther. And he was being carried inside by his knights and his eyes were closed. He was still breathing, but when the knights laid him carefully on the table and Gaius took a look, he wasn't sure if he could save the king this time.

xoXÖXox

" _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ " Merlin screamed up to the sky, not failing to impress both Arthur and Gwaine again.

They've already left the forest and entered a huge meadow, and they decided it was finally time to call Kilgharrah and tell him the happy news. Merlin couldn't wait to tell him, he was so excited about the egg that he always kept it close and couldn't even stop looking at it.

Once he finished summoning, he walked right back to the egg that Arthur was holding and took it back, sitting down on the ground and waiting for Kilgharrah to arrive. "He should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Hopefully he hadn't flown too far away from here." Arthur said. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at Merlin who was caressing the egg. Gwaine was right, he was a bit like a mother.

As Merlin said, a few minutes later Kilgharrah appeared in the sky and landed in front of them. He bowed in front of the warlock who immediately stood up to go meet him. "Ah, I see you've successfully found the egg." Kilgharrah smiled at him.

Merlin was already smiling. "We have." He confirmed. "I don't know how long it had been down there in the cave, or who'd put it there, but it's still alive. I felt it."

"It can live for more than a thousand years." Kilgharrah nodded. "I can feel it too, young warlock. A new life. New hope. For you and Arthur and for Albion."

Merlin's smile widened into a grin as he heard that. "So you are no longer the last of your kind."

"It would seem not." Kilgharrah chuckled.

"And there are other eggs somewhere out there." Merlin added.

Arthur and Gwaine were still standing nearby, but because the horses didn't want to go anywhere near Kilgharrah, they had to go tie them to a lonely tree in the middle of the meadow. Only then they went closer to the young warlock and the dragon.

"I am very happy to hear that." Kilgharrah smiled. "Uther hasn't found all of them."

Merlin nodded and carefully put the dragon egg on the ground into the grass. The pointy top was a little bit blue and the bottom wasn't exactly round, so it didn't fall over when he placed it there.

He stood up again and looked back at Kilgharrah. "When will it hatch?" He asked. They needed the dragon to forge the dagger in its breath as soon as possible.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the Dragonlords." Kilgharrah said. "Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last Dragonlord this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

Merlin's smile disappeared and he looked down at the egg in front of him. How was he supposed to call the little dragon into the world? His father has never told him anything about this. He didn't have time to tell him almost anything about Dragonlords at all. And now yet again, this duty fell to him and the entire destiny of the kingdom rested on his shoulders.

"You can do this, Merlin." Arthur tried to encourage him when Merlin was silent for a while.

"Yeah, we believe in you." Gwaine added.

A little smile returned to Merlin's face and he looked up at Kilgharrah. "How do I summon?"

"You must give the dragon a name." Kilgharrah answered, slightly leaning closer and narrowing his eyes. This was a moment he didn't know he would ever get to experience again. After so many years.

Merlin on the other hand raised his eyebrows and looked down at the egg. What name should he give the young dragon? And was saying the name everything that was needed to hatch the dragon? After a while he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

It was now or never. The young dragon was about to hatch and he was about to give him a name. A beautiful name.

" _Gobeithio._ "

His voice was deep and heartfelt and as soon as he was finished, he opened his eyes and looked down at the egg. A little crack appeared on the top, together with another crack. A little dragon's head started breaking the shell and making cute noises.

Merlin smiled. The little dragon managed to peek outside and looked at the young warlock, immediately going back to his work of breaking the shell. He was red, and beautiful and looked so innocent as he opened his tiny mouth.

Merlin stepped closer, together with Arthur and Gwaine who couldn't help but smile down at him. The little baby that was about to see the world and save their kingdom.

"A red dragon." Kilgharrah said. "I'd only met a few such dragons. In the dragon tongue, his name means _hope._ " He smiled as Gobeithio pulled his wings out of the egg. "No dragon birth is without a meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. A red dragon means luck in this battle and in prosperity for Camelot in the future."

Merlin had tears in eyes as he listened to what Kilgharrah was saying and was looking at the little dragon in front of him. His smile got impossibly big and he covered his mouth to stop the sob that was dangerously close to escaping. He just couldn't help but feel so happy.

Gobeithio got rid of the white egg shell and looked up at him, trying to spread his tiny wings and smiled.

"He's so beautiful." Merlin breathed out and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Arthur.

"See? I told you you could do this." He beamed with pride as Gwaine smirked behind him.

"Now we need him to do the thing with the dagger." He reminded them. Arthur's hand left Merlin's shoulder immediately and he cleared his throat.

"That's right." Arthur said. "Can he do it? He just hatched."

Kilgharrah nodded. "He should be able to. I and Merlin can teach him." He added and looked at the young warlock who was already nodding eagerly. "But first you'll need my blood." Kilgharrah added with a sigh.

Merlin's smile immediately disappeared as he looked up at Kilgharrah with sad and confused eyes. He must have forgotten about this part. "Your blood?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't you worry, young warlock. The spell requires only a few drops."

"What are we going to do with it?" Merlin asked, still not wanting to hurt Kilgharah in any way, even though the dragon hurt so many people while attacking Camelot.

"You'll put it on the blade before Gobeithio forges it." Kilgharrah answered.

"First we need to teach him that though," Arthur added.

The little dragon fluttered his wings and slowly went closer to Merlin, cheerfully jumping around his legs. Merlin's frown disappeared and he laughed and took him in his arms. Gobeithio climbed up on his shoulder and opened his mouth, trying to mimic a dragon's roar, but it didn't really work and he coughed a little.

Everyone laughed and Merlin caressed Gobeithio's head. "You'll learn, don't worry." He smiled up at him and Gobeithio tried again. Merlin looked at Kilgharrah. "We'll need to teach him that too." He laughed slightly and the great dragon nodded.

And then Kilgharrah looked at Arthur's belt and his eyes narrowed. "Young Pendragon." He said and Arthur turned to him, having forgotten the big dragon was still there (to be fair, Merlin's smile was quite a big distraction). And the little dragon was just as fascinating. "Is that a sword forged in my breath that you're carrying?" He asked.

Merlin tensed as he realized Kilgharrah didn't know he had pulled it out of the lake. He answered instead of Arthur. "Yeah, it's the same sword that you gave me three years ago." Merlin confirmed. "But it's the only one that can help us against the dragons that Morgana and Morgause have because they're already dead and I can't control them."

"Hm, I should have realized Arthur had him when he managed to kill one of the dragons already." Kilgharrah said. Merlin just frowned.

"You killed a dragon?" Merlin asked Arthur. Gobeithio, as if he could understand, wrapped around Merlin's neck from behind.

"You were unconscious." Arthur explained. "Morgana had sent for two dragons, and Kilgharrah managed to distract one of them. The other one attacked us. I didn't have a choice."

"Though it pains me to say this..." Merlin sighed. "Thank you. I don't want to hurt them, but I feel like we don't have a choice."

"You don't, young warlock." Kilgharrah confirmed. "What is once dead, has to die again. Neither one of us has the power to change it, the balance between life and death has to exist."

Merlin nodded. Though he once killed Nimueh and theoretically had gotten the power between life and death, he never once thought of using it (He wouldn't even know _how_ ). As Gaius would say, it was too dangerous and he didn't want to play with fire. Especially not in this situation when Camelot was under attack and they had to act as fast as they could.

Which brought him back to the training. "So," Merlin smiled and reached out his hand for Gobeithio to climb on to. "Let's start with training."

xoXÖXox

It's been almost twenty minutes since Kilgharrah and Merlin started attempting to teach Gobeithio to breathe right so that the dagger could be forged. It's also been awfully boring twenty minutes for Arthur and Gwaine. And don't get me wrong, for Arthur, watching his boyfriend chase around a little dragon was interesting, but it's been the same for twenty minutes and neither him nor Gwaine could join.

So they sat next to each other on the meadow, let their horses graze nearby and sometimes laughed when Merlin did something embarrassingly stupid.

"So..." Gwaine started, folding his arms on his chest. "How's Gwen?" He asked, knowing well that Arthur wasn't in a relationship with her anymore. He wanted to get him to tell him that.

Arthur tensed visibly, but relaxed soon after and cleared his throat quietly. "She's fine. Well, I hope she's fine, the army is probably already attacking Camelot."

"I hope she's fine too." Gwaine nodded, realizing that what Arthur said was true. He didn't have many friends in Camelot, and besides Gwen, they were all on the meadow with him. One sitting on his lazy butt and the other one training a dragon.

He looked back at Gobeithio and saw that he jumped at Merlin's head when Merlin fell over with his face into the grass. Both Gwaine and Arthur laughed at that until Merlin tried to shake the little dragon off.

Gwaine looked at Arthur and noticed the adoring look he was giving his servant. Gwaine smirked again.

"So you and Merlin got closer, I can see." He smiled, pretending he was still looking at the young Dragonlord, while he was paying close attention to every Arthur's movement.

"Well, yeah. I guess." Arthur confirmed hesitantly. "He's still my servant though." He added, trying to bring that out and exclude any other type of relationship he might have with him.

"Do you want him to stop being your servant?" Gwaine couldn't help but ask. "Just think about it, you could be actual friends. Or more-" Arthur stopped breathing. "-you could be _brothers_ **.** " Gwaine slowly finished and Arthur sighed in relief.

He smiled. "Yeah. We could be." He was glad that Gwaine didn't suggest anything else between them.

"Does that mean that you want that?" Gwaine asked. "How much do you want it? Do you crave for Merlin to be your friend? Do you dream about-"

"What kind of questions is that?" Arthur interrupted him, now frowning. Gwaine just flipped his beautiful hair and shrugged.

"I don't know. Why, do they sound uncomfortable to you?" He grinned and when Arthur just stared at him, totally missing the point of the entire conversation and now being more confused than ever, Gwaine rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, listen." Gwaine turned to him. "I'm not blind, I noticed that there's something more between you and Merlin and I'm totally okay with that. Just wanted you to know that you don't have to pretend around me. That's all."

Arthur just sat there in silence for good thirty seconds, before he finally stuttered, "th-there's no-nothing between us. You're definitely drunk. Are you sometimes even sober?"

"Don't try to change the topic of this conversation." Gwaine rolled his eyes again and looked at Merlin. "And don't pretend you don't love him, I can see it whenever you look at him." He turned back to Arthur and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the prince was staring at Merlin again. "Like right now! Seriously, I regret I don't have a mirror now. I could show you."

Arthur frowned and his cheeks turned bright red. "Alright." He sighed. "We are... we're together-"

"I knew it!" Gwaine exclaimed. "The tension between you guys was unbearable even when I first met you, and now it's not unresolved anymore. Alright, I shouldn't have said that, now I'm imagining things I didn't want to imagine..."

"Shut up, Gwaine!" Arthur smacked his arm when he noticed Kilgharrah turned his head to them. They weren't sitting that far away from him and Merlin with Gobeithio after all. And even though Kilgharrah knew about them, it was just weird. "Just... just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Gwaine smiled. "You have my word, mate. I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you." Arthur nodded and then looked back at Merlin. "And that's the end of this conversation, as you said before, I'd like to enjoy the view."

Gwaine smirked, but stayed quiet until suddenly Gobeithio opened his mouth and a weird air with a little fire in it came out.

"You did it!" Merlin exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and looking up at Kilgharrah. Gobeithio then jumped up and when Merlin picked him up and let him climb on his shoulder again, he grinned and turned to Arthur and Gwaine. "He did it, we can finally continue!" He smiled.

"Great!" Arthur smiled and stood up. He went to his horse to take the dagger out of his saddle bag because he had hidden it in between the blankets. "Now he can use his magic breath on it and help us." He said as he was returning.

"Indeed he can." Kilgharrah chuckled. "And once he does that, you need to make a sacrifice, Merlin." He turned to the young warlock and Merlin's smile disappeared yet again.

"I know." He said. "And I think it should be me. I'm powerful enough for the spell to work and I don't want to kill anyone else. You see, I've been thinking about this and-"

"No!" Arthur yelled at him. "You're not going to be the sacrifice, Merlin. I won't let you."

"I won't either!" Gwaine added because come on, Merlin was the only real friend he's ever had, he couldn't lose him now. Not like this.

Gobeithio made a sad noise that sounded like he was crying and pleading and suddenly Merlin felt terrible for even voicing his idea.

"Merlin, you must not do that!" Kilgharrah added and Merlin turned back to him. "You are the only person who can hatch the other dragon eggs and help with Gobeithio. You are responsible for every living dragon and the destiny of Camelot and Albion and Arthur. You must not do this." He repeated.

Merlin looked down, closing his eyes. Gobeithio climbed onto his other shoulder and nuzzled his head to Merlin's cheek, making the young Dragonlord smile. He raised his head again and nodded. "Alright." He said. "But who will be the sacrifice?" He asked.

"We'll go back to the castle where Morgana and Morgause were and we're make the sacrifice of them." Gwaine shrugged.

"No!" Arthur stopped him. "No, not Morgana. She's still like a sister to me, I can't... I can't do that to her."

"Even after everything she's done to you?" Merlin asked. When Arthur didn't answer, he let it go because he understood. Arthur's known Morgana almost his entire life. Even if Merlin found out someone from his family was evil, he could never hurt them. "Alright, then we should sacrifice Morgause. She's a high priestesses so she's powerful enough for it to work."

"I agree." Gwaine raised his hand. "One bitch instead of another."

"Alright," Arthur sighed. "We should forge the dagger in Gobeithio's breath then." He pointed at the little dragon and Merlin nodded.

"Once we do that, the dagger will be able to kill her. High Priestesses can be hurt only by something forged in dragon's breath, right?" Merlin looked up to Kilgharrah, who nodded. "Well then," he smiled and carefully sat down on the ground.

"Young warlock, first you need to take my blood." Kilgharrah reminded him and Merlin's shoulders slumped.

"Right," he said. After a few seconds he slowly stood up and looked at Kilgharrah again. "Let's make it quick."

The dragon nodded and moved his tail towards Merlin. The young warlock nodded and accepted a normal dagger that Arthur handed him. Then he closed his eyes in regret and whispered, "I'm sorry," as he stabbed Kilgharrah's tail.

Kilgharrah didn't make a sound as Merlin let the blood drop on the blade of the dragon dagger. Thankfully, Gwaine distracted Gobeithio while Merlin did that so the little dragon didn't have to watch.

Once it was done, Merlin laid his palm over the wound and closed his eyes. " _Purhhaele dolgbenn!_ " Kilgharrah's rough skin grew back together.

Merlin carefully sat down on the ground again with the bloody dagger in his hand. He lifted it into the air right in front of Gobeithio's face and watched as the drops of Kilgharrah's blood fell down into the grass. "Now do what you learned, okay?" He smiled down at the little dragon when he looked into his big eyes.

Then Gobeithio opened his tiny cute mouth and forged the dagger in his breath. The dagger was floating in the air in front of him and when he was done, it fell into the grass again, no trace of blood on it.

"Well done, Gobeithio." Merlin smiled as the little dragon jumped at him again. "Well done."

TBC

 **Spells I used:**  
 **- _"Licsar ge staðol nu!"_ \- means "Behold, you support the mortal wound!" and was used in 3x05 The Crystal Cave when Arthur got shot by an arrow and Merlin tried to heal him, but it didn't work.**  
 **- _"Purhhaele dolgbenn!"_ \- means "Heal thoroughly the wound." and was used in the same episode by Merlin on Arthur (that didn't work either).**

 **Ahhh I've been waiting for this moment... My little dragon is finally alive! I remember I spent _hours_ trying to find the right name for him, and I have no idea what old language I took that from (because it was about three years ago), but I love it (I have a little fanfiction diary with a picture of the egg on one page). I didn't use Aithusa because her egg is in that big tower from 4x04 and although I considered having Merlin go for it, he'd need to find the triskelion (and that other guy who already had two parts of it, and the druids who had the third part) and by that time Camelot would already be destroyed... lol I'm such a geek.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you're looking forward to the next one! Please let me know what you think, thanks! :)**


	10. Ashes We Were, and Ashes We Become

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I started proofreading late and could barely keep my eyes open. And now I've got to go help my mom with lunch, enjoy! :)**

 **CHAPTER 10  
Ashes We Were, and Ashes We Become**

* * *

The clouds have gathered up in the sky and got darker as Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin with Gobeithio travelled back to the ruined castle of Morgause and Morgana. The sun was hiding behind those clouds and the previously warm breeze turned into cold wind. And then it started drizzling.

Gwaine was sitting behind Arthur on his horse and Merlin was riding his horse alone. Well, alone if it wasn't for the little dragon who's made it his mission to try and balance on Merlin's shoulder while they were galloping toward the castle. Merlin was mostly fine with it, but he often got worried and tried to slow down to put the dragon into his lap instead.

Kilgharrah hasn't flown away like he often liked to do. He stayed with the group and was flying above them and around, staying close. He said Merlin would summon him again anyway and to be honest Merlin couldn't argue. He knew it was true. They needed at least one adult dragon on their side.

The dagger was in Merlin's belt. Arthur wanted to take it, but Merlin was the one who had to sacrifice Morgause and so he kept it instead. It had to be him who'd kill her, Kilgharrah already explained that to them when they first talked about the dagger. And Merlin wasn't happy about that, but what wouldn't he do for Camelot?

When they finally reached their destination and found themselves in front of the lake, Kilgharrah landed on the hill next to the waterfall. They rode into water again and this time, they took the horses with them into the cave. The tunnel inside was wide enough for the horses anyway and who knew what was about to happen? They might need to run away quickly after the fight...

Merlin used his magic again to enlighten their way and a few minutes later, they found themselves in front of the castle. The dead blood guards were still there. They didn't hear anything, so they couldn't know for sure whether Morgana had woken up.

They dismounted and tied the horses to the trees around the cave and then they started walking towards the castle, ready to face whatever and whoever was inside.

In the meantime, it stopped raining.

Kilgharrah appeared above them in the sky and Merlin smiled as he saw him. He must have felt so free when he was up there. Just flying around, and not being locked up under the castle. He hoped to see more dragons fly around like that in the future.

Especially little Gobeithio.

xoXÖXox

Morgause was furious. More than furious. The dagger was stolen, she couldn't control her dragons anymore, her blood guards were all dead and her own sister was unconscious, lying in her bed. And all thanks to that stupid serving boy, _Merlin._

Who cared he was this almighty Emrys? Who cared that according to legends he was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth? Morgana once told her Merlin wouldn't hurt a fly. That had a good heart, and that that was his weakness. He cared too much about people. And Morgause had to use that weakness against him somehow.

Another weakness he had was Arthur of course. Morgause knew they were together now and she had to use that to her advantage too. She had to hurt Arthur somehow, make Merlin weak. Make him cry. Make him feel exactly what she felt when she found her sister behind that altar, bleeding.

And who was to say that Merlin was already the _most powerful_ sorcerer? Who was to say he was more powerful than her? From what she heard, he used to live in a village and he spent his entire life trying to hide his magic. She was older than him, and what was better – she never had to hide her gift, she spent all those years practising it and getting better.

Merlin couldn't have been more powerful than she was, even if he might have had a natural talent. What _she_ had, was her anger and that was something that would keep her fighting, no matter how desperate she would get. No matter how hurt she would get, no matter how close to death she would get – she'd always keep fighting.

To avenge her sister, poor Morgana, who was still in the castle, unconscious.

Morgause knew Merlin was going to come back. She didn't know everything about the dagger, or what he would need to do in order to reverse the ritual, but she knew he wanted to do just that. She knew he wanted to stop her – because he had a good heart.

And that's why she left the castle and hid in the forest around the cave and the castle. That was the first reason, the other reason was that she wanted to maybe find some herbs that would help Morgana. She wasn't the best physician, but she knew a lot about herbs and their usage. Many herbs were used in healing magic too.

She was standing behind the trees when she heard them. The hooves of their horses against the cave ground. She quickly hid behind a tall bush to get a better view and then they finally left the cave. She spied on them as they tied their horses to the trees and started walking closer to the castle.

She was doing whatever she could to stop the urge to attack them now. She couldn't attack them just yet, but _soon,_ she told herself. _Soon._

She noticed a few things. First, Merlin had a little dragon on his shoulder. She wasn't sure why he needed a newborn dragon to reverse the ritual, but it was another proof he was a Dragonlord. It made Morgause nervous because she didn't know everything about the dagger. All she knew was that Merlin was a Dragonlord and that he must have been connected to the dagger in some way.

Second thing she noticed was that the dagger was on Merlin's belt. She couldn't be happier to see it because that was exactly what she needed right now. She needed to steal the dagger back and call the dragons. She didn't care if they were attacking Camelot, she needed help. She couldn't beat them all on her own.

And then she noticed another thing. There was a _dragon_ up in the sky. The _not dead_ kind. She knew he was alive because he was slightly bigger than the ones she had resurrected and he wasn't attacking Merlin and the others. It meant that Merlin was commanding him.

If Merlin had a dragon by his side, so could she.

She reached out her hand and silently uttered a spell. The dagger in Merlin's belt moved slightly and fell on the ground behind them. None of them noticed anything and they entered the castle.

"Perfect." Morgause smiled. When she was certain all of them were on the courtyard, even the dragon, she left her hiding place and rushed out of the forest to pick up the dagger.

As soon as she held it in her hand again, she felt the power of it. She smiled widely and closed her eyes, immediately commanding the dragons to come and help her.

"I command you dragons." She whispered. "Every one last of you has to return to the place you saw first after your death. Leave Camelot and come and help me. Take your revenge on the traitor Dragonlord, he's here."

As soon as she said that, she felt the power of the dagger increase. She smiled. Her plan might have been sabotaged by that stupid boy and his prince, but not for long. He couldn't control the dragons, she could. And once the dragons would kill him, there won't be anyone to stand in the way of Morgana becoming the queen of Camelot.

Morgause then put the dagger into her belt and went closer to the castle, took a deep breath and opened the door to the courtyard.

xoXÖXox

Leon was looking over the walls with a devastating look on his face. So many knights were dead. So many were injured. The castle was almost ruined and there was smoke coming out of the Lower Town and the courtyard. The army below the castle had no more arrows to shoot so they just tried to build up more ladders.

"Sir Leon!" Someone called and Leon turned around. It was one of his friends, a knight that had climbed up the wall to help with the ladders earlier. "Look! The dragons are leaving!"

Leon raised his head as he looked up and a huge smile appeared on his face. "They really are!" He exclaimed. He felt new fire ignite inside of him, new determination to win. He turned to the other knight and smiled. "We can still win, sir Aldwyn!"

They both turned back to the walls after they shook their hands and started defending Camelot with new enthusiasm.

They still had a battle to win.

xoXÖXox

As Merlin entered the courtyard, he immediately felt alert and turned around just in case something or someone was waiting there to attack them when they weren't looking. The dead blood guards were there too, just like outside the castle.

Arthur and Gwaine unsheathed their swords and continued walking across the courtyard.

"Morgana's gone." Arthur said as they got closer to the altar.

"Morgause probably found her." Merlin nodded. "I don't know if she's awake yet, maybe I hit her harder than I should have." He said as he walked over to the altar and put Gobeithio down.

The little dragon made a disapproving sound, but Merlin pointed his finger at him. "Stay here and hide behind the altar after the fight starts. You can't breathe fire yet nor fly and try not to get hurt, okay?" He smiled down at him and even though Arthur and Gwaine snickered a bit, Merlin ignored them.

Gobeithio spread his wings and jumped a little into the air, which made Merlin smile sadly. "No, I can't teach you how to fly right now." He told him. "But I'll teach you after this is all over, okay? I promise."

"Do you think he even understands you?" Gwaine asked.

Kilgharrah that was looking down at them answered. "Dragons are intelligent creatures. He understands."

Gwaine jumped a little as Kilgharrah answered because he didn't expect him to answer from so close behind him, but when he turned around, he noticed one more person in the courtyard with them.

There, in front of the door, stood Morgause. The High Priestess. "Morgause!" Gwaine yelled as everyone turned around.

Gobeithio jumped off the altar and hid behind it, just like Merlin told him to do. Arthur and Gwaine both pointed their swords at her and Kilgharrah spread his wings to fly into the air

Morgause ignored all of them though. She only saw Merlin - she was so blinded by her hatred for him. She smiled evilly and reached out her hand to cast a spell on the young warlock, when suddenly Kilgharrah breathed fire down at her.

She managed to make a shield with her magic just like Merlin did when the dragon wanted to kill Arthur before. Kilgharrah frowned and wanted to try again, but before he had the chance, a roar sounded in the sky.

Everyone stopped and looked up, only to see the dragons returning. All of them. Merlin's eyes widened and as he looked back at Morgause, he noticed the dagger on her belt. "She has the dagger!" He said so Arthur and Gwaine could hear him.

Kilgharrah flew higher and started distracting as many dragons as he could. He breathed fire at them, but because all dragons were fireproof, it didn't help much. They fought though. Some of them fought him, and the others landed on the courtyard or flew around, trying to defend their mistress.

"You _hurt_ my sister!" She screamed at him. Merlin frowned.

"I wouldn't have had to hurt her if you hadn't corrupted her. She could have learned how to use magic for good!"

"And you'd have been the one to help her?" She laughed. "I was the one who really helped her! I was the one who taught her everything important about magic!"

"By making her hate her friends and family?" Merlin yelled back.

Morgause didn't even laugh this time, she just reached out her hand and made a fireball. "I'm her family too! Uther and her friends would hate her if they knew she had magic! Uther would have killed her!"

Merlin couldn't argue with that one. He couldn't see into Uther's mind, but even though the king loved Morgana with all his heart, no one could predict his actions.

The fire in Morgause's hand was reflecting in her eyes. She threw the fireball at Merlin, knowing well that it wasn't nearly enough to get rid of him. Merlin stopped the fireball with his palm and turned the direction of the fireball back at Morgause. She stopped it without a problem just like him.

As they got closer, she smirked. "I never though you'd be so powerful, Merlin." She said, trying to distract him.

"Is that why you cursed me with those nightmares?" He asked. Frankly, he wanted to know the reason why she did that. He knew she wanted to get rid of him because apparently Morgana hated him, but he didn't know why she used nightmares to do that. What was in it for her?

She smiled, completely ignoring the dragons that were breathing fire all around them. Merlin hoped Arthur was safe. "We didn't know you had magic back then." She answered and then looked up at him. "But Morgana told me Arthur cared about you. And until the lovely hunting trip in the woods a few days ago, I didn't know exactly how much he cares about you."

Merlin's cheeks got red a little bit. "Why then?" He asked again.

"I wanted Uther to be weak. And he would only be weak if Arthur died. And Arthur would die only if you would die and weren't there to protect him. Those nightmares should have killed you."

"But they haven't, have they?." Merlin smirked.

"You always like to doom our plans, don't you?" She frowned. " _Astrice!"_ She yelled with her palm pointing at Merlin.

Merlin wasn't prepared for an attack, but he should have known better than to start talking with his enemy during a battle. Who the hell did that? Oh yeah. _Merlin._

He flew backwards, thankfully landing on the ground and not hitting the altar that would have broken his spine. As he landed, he noticed Arthur standing above him. The prince immediately helped him stand up, and that was when he noticed Arthur wasn't using Excalibur, which was a good thing – if he fought the dragons with the special sword, he would have been able to kill them. And Merlin would probably pass out again and he'd miss their only chance to defeat Morgause.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Merlin mumbled as he stood up and immediately had to block another fireball. "Just fight and stay alive!" Merlin yelled at Arthur, hoping he was still listening.

Merlin started slowly going to his left, avoiding a dragon. Morgause went to the her left too, so she could always be on the opposite side of the warlock. They started circling around each other, and Merlin smiled when Morgause ended up in front of the altar.

Exactly what he needed. Well, he didn't know if Gobeithio understood the situation or was even paying attention, but he was their only chance now.

Morgause raised her hand for another spell, when Merlin noticed the little dragon peeking from behind the altar. Gobeithio managed to jump up on the altar, using his wings and his little legs. Merlin started preparing a spell in the same time as Gobeithio ruined Morgause's belt with his little claw.

"What?" Morgause cursed and turned around, only to see the little dragon jumping off the altar and picking up the belt with the dagger, running away. "No!"

"Hey, Morgause!" Merlin turned her attention back to him so she would abandon the idea of chasing his little dragon and he smirked. " _Cume þoden_ _!_ _Gespurn peos haegtesse!_ "

A sudden whirlwind appeared on the courtyard, quickly making its way towards Morgause. Her eyes widened, but she managed to destroy the whirlwind with a spell that Merlin was not yet familiar with. Merlin now knew she was more experienced than he was.

He frowned, but then suddenly a dragon landed right in front of him. "You cannot fight us, young Dragonlord!" The dragon told him and breathed fire at him. Merlin immediately made a shield around himself with his magic and risked running towards the dragon.

He managed to run under his stomach and tail, between his legs and the dragon didn't see him because he was still breathing fire. As soon as he made it on the other side, Merlin saw Morgause chasing Gobeithio again.

"Leave him alone!" Merlin yelled and reached out his hand. A strong wind hit Morgause and she flew into the air and hit the ground. Gobeithio was saved and started running towards Merlin with the dagger in his mouth, but Morgause was already standing up again.

Merlin had no idea where Gwaine was or where Arthur was fighting. He hoped they were alright because the dragons on the courtyard were making this fight much harder than it had to be. The dragon that Merlin ran under flew up into the sky to fight Kilgharrah, but Merlin couldn't look up and check if Kilgharrah was alright.

He had to fight and save Camelot.

Gobeithio handed him the dagger that he carried in his mouth. Merlin quickly took it and sent him back to hide behind the altar. He gripped the dagger tightly in his hand as Morgause was coming closer to him.

"Do you really think you can win?" She asked him. Her voice was full of rage and uncertainty and her hair was tousled. She knew well that she couldn't control the dragons without the dagger, but that's exactly what she didn't want to acknowledge. "I have dragons!" She yelled at him as she looked around and saw three dragons on the courtyard. "And they're fighting your precious Arthur and that other peasant! They won't last much longer! My dragons are stronger than you! You only have one old dragon and a baby!"

"And yet that baby managed to steal the dagger from you." Merlin raised his voice. "You no longer control the dragons. You're powerless!" He yelled, but she just shook her head.

"I still have my magic!" She raised her arms into the air and started using her magic again. " _Forbærne yfel! Forbærne! Ácwele!_ "

A circle of fire appeared around Merlin, trapping him inside, while Morgause sent a few fireballs at him. Merlin put the dagger in his left hand and used his right hand to stop the fire balls, sending them back at Morgause.

Then a pain filled shriek sounded from the sky above them, making Merlin stop. Everyone looked up, even the dragons that were fighting Gwaine and Arthur, and even Morgause.

It was Kilgharrah. The old dragon was slowly flying away from the castle, to the opposite side of the cave and the waterfall. There was a cut on his left hind leg and it was bleeding. "Kilgharrah?" Merlin whispered as he realized the dragons were no longer distracted by his old friend.

He quickly looked back down at Morgause, only to see a fireball dangerously close to his face. His eyes widened and he managed to crouch down just in time for the fireball to miss him. When he saw another fireball in Morgause's hand, he quickly got rid of the circle of fire around him and started running towards her.

It was now or never. Morgause sent the fireball at him and then she paused, looking at the courtyard behind Merlin. Merlin stopped running and turned around, thinking there was a dragon wanting to kill him, but it was the exact opposite.

The three dragons that were on the courtyard stopped fighting and breathing fire. Another two landed down and looked sad. He had no idea what was going on, and neither did Morgause. Two dragons flew after Kilgharrah and that was when Merlin understood. The dragons stopped fighting because they hurt the last adult dragon that was still alive. That was never their intention, and Morgause wasn't controlling them right now, so they stopped.

Which made Merlin smile as he turned back to the High Priestess. She was frowning at him. "You can't win!" She yelled at him. "You can't! Camelot will be ours, you'll see!" She said.

In that moment Merlin noticed Gwaine who was slowly making his way to Morgause. She noticed that though and sent him flying against the hard ground, but it was enough time to distract her from Arthur who she hasn't noticed and who was also walking towards her.

Merlin smiled and started running towards her again. The dragons weren't even trying to defend Morgause anymore, and just as she turned back to Merlin, Arthur grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place and the young Dragonlord was already close enough to take the dagger in his right hand again and stab her in the stomach.

She cried out as her eyes widened in pain. She weakly touched the hilt of the dagger with her trembling fingers, looking down and seeing blood.

"It's over, Morgause." Merlin told her. Arthur was standing next to Merlin again, taking his hand and entwining their fingers gently. Merlin didn't even realize his hand was shaking and that there were tears in his eyes.

"Morgana," Morgause hissed at them as she fell to her knees and on the ground. "She's the queen." She coughed blood and then the dagger started shining with bright blue light and Morgause breathed out, for the last time.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. And then that _feeling_ came again. That strange feeling running through his whole body, it was overwhelming. It was coming from his heart and then through his arms, legs and fingertips, and for some reason he knew his eyes have turned gold.

He heard Arthur saying something and he was aware of Gwaine coming to them. But he didn't hear a word of what Arthur was saying. He only felt the painful feeling.

Then he heard a cry. He turned around, barely keeping himself up and he saw the dragons on the courtyard. The dead dragons. They were crying out in pain as they shined blue and slowly disappeared in a strong wind up into the sky.

Merlin cried out and felt Arthur's hands around him as they both fell down on the hard ground. He felt the pain of the dragons, their anger and sadness. He felt everything. Everything at once and it was so overwhelming and painful that he couldn't hold on any longer.

He heard someone cry "No!" and then he heard a dragon's roar, but it was coming out of his own mouth. He felt something little, but quite heavy jump on his legs and touch his arm – was that Gobeithio? He felt cold and he felt hot and he was trembling. What every Dragonlord should have felt right now had they still been alive, was now only for Merlin and Merlin alone to feel.

And it was _too much_.

Soon the sense of reality and pain faded from his mind and he couldn't see or hear anything. Everything turned dark and after the exhausting fight, he welcomed it without hesitation.

He passed out.

xoXÖXox

She didn't know if she was dreaming, she only knew there was darkness. She didn't feel cold though, and she didn't feel pain. And as she became aware of her own body, she realized she was lying on something soft – her bed perhaps?

And then she heard all those the strange sounds. It reminded her of the tournaments in Camelot. Pounding against the ground, swords clashing... but she didn't hear that. Not exactly. And she wasn't in Camelot.

Her eyes opened and widened as she realized what was actually happening. She was weak, but she managed to drag herself out of the bed and towards a window so she could see what was happening.

Out there, on the wet courtyard – it must have been raining while she was sleeping – was Arthur, holding Merlin in his arms who appeared to be unconscious or dead. Some peasant was standing over them and there was a little dragon. And their revived dragons, all disappearing in whirlwinds. She stared at the huge bodies of the creatures disappearing in the strong wind, and then when the whirlwinds were gone, she realized there was one other person lying on the courtyard.

Next to the altar was Morgause, with the dagger in her stomach and a pool of blood all around.

"No!" Morgana screamed.

xoXÖXox

Arthur turned to the window as he heard his sister's scream, but he didn't really care. He tried to shake Merlin one more time, but it was pointless. The boy went limp in his arms with his head heavy against Arthur's chest.

"Merlin?" He called his name again, but there was no response. Gobeithio suddenly touched Merlin's arm with his head, startling the prince. The little tilted his head to one side, looking at Merlin as if he was confused.

"He passed out again, didn't he?" Gwaine asked. "He woke up moments later when you killed that dragon, Arthur. Don't worry."

"But this time it was all of them." Arthur mumbled. "All of them are dead now. No one can know what it did to him."

"He's still breathing." Gwaine pointed out, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Then he turned to look at Morgause's body and realized the dagger was still in her stomach. "I'll get the dagger."

He ran towards Morgause just in time to see Morgana limping from the door that was partly hidden behind the pillars, looking at him with rage in her eyes. He quickly pulled out the dagger and ran back to Arthur, patting his back hurriedly. "We've got to go, Morgana's here." He said.

Arthur nodded and while Gwaine took Gobeithio into his arms, Arthur lifted Merlin up and with his head pressed against Arthur's chest, they both ran as fast as they could out of the courtyard.

They heard Morgana's loud cries and just as they left the castle and reached their horses. Then they heard the glass in the windows of the castle shattering. Morgana's sorrow was so strong and full of magic that she almost destroyed the entire courtyard.

But there was nothing she could do about it. Her sister was dead and she has lost the battle.

TBC

 **Spells I used:  
** **\- " _Astrice"_ \- means "I strike" and was used in episodes 1x13, 2x01 and 2x12.  
** **\- " _Cume þoden! Gespurn peos haegtesse!"_ \- "Cume boden" means "Come whirlwind" or according to Merlin Complete Guide: "I summon the wind". It was used by Merlin in 1x10 The Moment of Truth, when he created a whirlwind to save everyone. "Gespurn peos haegtesse!" means "Strike this witch!" and it's part of a spell Merlin used in 4x06 A Servant of Two Masters, to fight Morgana when he was old.  
** **\- " _Forbærne yfel! Forbærne! Ácwele!"_ \- "Forbærne yfel!" means "I burn you, moral evil!" and was used by Edwin in 1x06 A Remedy to Cure All Ills, when he put fire around Gaius. "Forbærne! Ácwele!" means "Burn up! Destroy!" and was used by Nimueh in 1x13 when she sent a fireball at Merlin.**

 **Well, I hope you liked the chapter and enjoyed the magic fight! :D**


	11. Of Pain and Loss

**And we're in chapter 11/12! One last chapter to go, guys! :(**

 **CHAPTER 11  
Of Pain and Loss**

* * *

The ground shook with the castle as Morgana cried and screamed and couldn't let go of her sister's corpse. The clouds have gathered above the courtyard and it started drizzling again, but nor Gwaine nor Arthur knew about that because they had already run away.

Arthur had gently laid Merlin over his horse while he sat on the saddle and Gwaine took Gobeithio with him on Merlin's horse. And then they started trotting away, in the direction Kilgharrah had disappeared. They couldn't enter the cave without Merlin's magic light after all.

And so they rode between the river that was surrounding the castle, and between the forest until they reached a meadow and they continued until they saw a huge brown body lying on the ground.

They slowed down when they realized it was Kilgharrah. He was still breathing and upon their arrival he raised his head and looked at them. When he saw Merlin's numb body bouncing on the horse in front of Arthur, he frowned.

"Merlin passed out again, but he still hasn't woken up." Arthur told the great dragon when he was close and dismounted. "It's been too long, I'm worried about him." He admitted without the slightest hesitation and the dragon nodded.

Gobeithio jumped out of Gwaine's arms and started jumping up at Arthur, trying to reach Merlin that Arthur was holding in his arms. Arthur sat down on the ground and kept Merlin in his lap so the little dragon could climb up on his Dragonlord.

"I have expected this to happen." Kilgharrah told them. "Every dragon that had been resurrected has died again. That's a lot for a Dragonlord to take, especially when his blood was used in the ritual."

Gwaine frowned, but Arthur just nodded and looked down at Merlin's innocent face that was still wet from his tears. "But he _will_ wake up, right?" He asked Kilgharrah with a shaky voice, not daring to raise his head.

"Merlin is strong. But I cannot know for sure that this will not kill him. I felt his pain when the dragons died too, but Merlin is a Dragonlord. He felt it ten times stronger."

Gwaine knelt down next to Arthur, putting his hand on his shoulder again, squeezing. "Merlin's stronger than he looks, he'll wake up." He tried to reassure him, but he couldn't stop the tears on Arthur's face.

Gobeithio suddenly left Merlin and walked over to Kilgharrah's injured leg. Arthur kept looking at the little dragon and when he noticed the injury, he wiped his tears and cleared his throat.

"I forgot about that." He apologized. He saw the blood on Kilgharrah's thigh. "Are you alright?"

Kilgharrah looked at his leg and nodded. "It isn't a serious wound, unlike Merlin I am in no danger. It will heal quickly and I'll be able to fly away."

Arthur nodded, looking at Merlin again. He couldn't help it, Merlin looked so innocent and yet so tired. Tired of everything. It felt as if he was dead in Arthur's arms, but Arthur refused to think about that. As Gwaine said, Merlin was stronger than he looked. He had a good heart, and he would eventually wake up. No matter how long it might take.

"Shouldn't we destroy the dagger?" Gwaine suddenly reminded them of it. "So nothing like this can happen again? I mean, dead dragons can't be used for anything but evil, can they?"

"Unfortunately, the dagger cannot be destroyed." Kilgharrah answered. "It is immune to dragon's fire or any other magic. It has to be guarded well though, or lost somewhere."

"We shouldn't put it back into Camelot's vaults then, literally everyone steals something from there." Gwaine shrugged. "Just like literally everyone escapes the dungeons, it's not really a-"

"Gwaine," Arthur rolled his eyes. "We'll guard it well." He looked up at Kilgharrah. "Or maybe I'll throw it into a lake, where no one will ever look for it or want to look for it." He smiled as he remembered that was exactly what Merlin must have thought when he threw the sword into the lake of Avalon.

"Very well." Kilgharrah nodded.

"We should head back to Camelot and try to help with the army." Arthur cleared his throat. "Gobeithio has to stay though, anyone who'd see him would try to kill him."

Gobeithio looked at him as if he understood exactly what Arthur was saying about him. Any maybe he did because then he looked at Kilgharrah and jumped closer to him.

"I should probably stay too." Gwaine suddenly said. Arthur looked up at him. "Uther banished me, remember?" He smiled. "Besides, this little dragon needs someone who will take care of him. A _mother._ " He added with a smile as he walked closer to Gobeithio that looked up at him.

"No way, no." Arthur argued and Gwaine turned back to him. "I need you to help me with Merlin, I can't make it back to Camelot through an army on my own, not with Merlin who can't even use magic or move."

"Arthur is right," Kilgharrah agreed. "I can take care of Gobeithio. His purpose in this story is fulfilled, but yours isn't yet. You both need to go."

"Well, I won't argue with a dragon." Gwaine smiled. Arthur stood up with Merlin still in his arms and nodded in gratitude. Gwaine nodded in return and they both went back to their horses and mounted.

When Arthur was seated and Merlin was in front of him again, he looked up at Kilgharrah. "I feel a bit guilty about leaving you here like this." He admitted.

"You have a good heart, Arthur." Kilgharrah chuckled. "But don't worry, the witch Lady Morgana won't come looking for me. She will stay with her sister and bury her, and I already used a healing spell on my leg."

Arthur nodded. "We'll come back once the battle is over and Merlin wakes up. I promise." He smiled and when Kilgharrah smiled back, he kicked his horse and set off.

Gwaine waved his hand at the two dragons and followed the prince on their way back to Camelot.

xoXÖXox

After the dragons left, it didn't take much longer for Camelot's knights to beat Cenred's army. It seemed they had no leader and didn't know what to do after the dragons flew away, and even during the dragon attacks, Camelot knights did a great job at fighting the army and making it smaller and weaker.

Many knights were dead. Both Camelot's knights and Cenred's knights. And when the knights defending the castle started fighting harder, making the other army back away, they gave up and started retreating.

That was a moment of joy for everyone who fought for Camelot because the gate got closed again and for the first time in what seemed like and actually were _hours,_ there was peace and silence again.

And no more cries.

Sir Leon smiled as he ordered the mixture of remaining archers and other knights on the walls to stay and keep an eye on the retreating army. Then he went down into the courtyard and hurried to help whoever he saw was injured.

They had lost the Lower Town, but it was theirs again. People could come back to their homes, and even though most of them have been destroyed, they were happy to be alive.

But lady Morgana and Arthur were still missing. And of course Arthur's servant, that sorcerer. Who knew what would happen once they came back? _If_ they came back.

xoXÖXox

It took a few hours until Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin (who was still unconscious) finally reached Camelot. They stayed on the edge of the woods surrounding the castle to observe from the distance and to find out whether the army was gone.

To their surprise, the army really was gone. The battle that they weren't even really a part of has been won and Camelot looked... well, ruined a little. Two or maybe even three towers were missing, the walls seemed a little cracked and there was a _lot_ of dead bodies lying around.

"It seems the castle has survived." Arthur smiled. His smile was sad though, he really looked forward to the future – he hoped Camelot would look like it used to, after some repair.

"Looks a bit different from what I remember though." Gwaine mumbled as he kicked his horse so they could continue. Arthur followed him with Merlin on the horse in front of him.

He looked down at his lifeless form and realized that everyone still knew he was a sorcerer. He had no idea what to do once he got back. What if his father locked them back into the dungeons? What if he had already prepared Merlin's execution and once they enter the courtyard he'd be waiting there for them?

What if Uther didn't believe what Arthur told him? What if they got arrested as soon as they rode through the gates?

"You look a little pale, princess." Gwaine commented as he was looking at Arthur. Arthur blinked and glanced at Gwaine.

"Before we left to try and stop Morgause," Arthur started slowly and took a deep breath. "The dragons had already attacked and Merlin revealed himself to my father."

Gwaine's eyes widened. "Did he-"

"He locked us up." Arthur nodded. "After I tried to defend Merlin, my father thought Merlin had enchanted me somehow, so he had us imprisoned." He sighed.

"Did you escape?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, we did." Arthur answered. "Merlin used his magic to free us and before we were gone we met my father again and we had an argument. I tried to make him understand how important Merlin is for the future of Camelot, but I don't think he believed me."

"How did you get out then?" Gwaine asked, glancing in front of him at the castle and avoiding the dead bodies on the ground that they had reached already. "Did you knock him out or something? That man deserves it, no offence."

Arthur smirked slightly. "No, he let us go. I don't know why, but he didn't send soldiers after us, maybe it was simply because he knew he couldn't spare them, or-"

"Or he let you go because he tried to trust you." Gwaine finished for him. "In that case, once we get into the castle and don't get arrested immediately, he might actually believe you." He smiled.

"If we don't get arrested." Arthur repeated quietly. Then he turned to look at the Lower Town and his eyes grew even sadder. "It's been attacked." He said.

"What has?"

"The Lower Town, just look." Arthur pointed at the Lower Town and Gwaine looked at it. There was white smoke coming out of the town, high into the air. At least it was white smoke – that meant the fire wasn't burning anymore. Had the smoke been black, it would mean the fire was still there, destroying people's homes.

"I hope Gwen's house is okay." Gwaine said.

"I hope so too." Arthur frowned. "She lives closer to the castle because she was Morgana's maid."

"I guess she doesn't have a job now." Gwaine told him.

Arthur was frowning when he realized that. His sister has turned her back on them, she betrayed them and in the battle fought against them. Against her friends and family that still loved her. He didn't even want to think about how his father would react to that.

"I'll make sure she still has a job in the castle." Arthur said firmly. "Morgana was her best friend and Gwen doesn't even know she's been against us this whole time." He added as he realized how hard that conversation was going to be.

Gwen wouldn't want to believe Morgana was evil. She definitely wouldn't. What Arthur didn't know of course was, that Gwen already knew that. She knew Morgana had magic because she caught her doing it. She saw the gold in her eyes and the evil smile on her face.

She didn't want to believe it of course, but she knew the old lady Morgana, the one she had grown to love and admire, was long gone. She was someone else now. Someone bitter and full of hatred.

Arthur sighed as he and Gwaine got closer to the gate to the castle. It was opened and there were many and many knights, taking care of the dead bodies, covering them in white sheets. There was too many of them, so Arthur supposed they would have to start with burials soon.

The sound of the hooves of their horses against the floor of the courtyard caught many people's attention.

"Ah, don't I love it when people stare." Gwaine sighed worriedly. He wasn't supposed to be there, he has been banished by the king, and already had returned to Camelot once – thanks to Arthur he had to leave again, but what about this time?

"Sire!" Someone called and when they turned to look at the knight, they found out it was Leon. He was walking towards Arthur and Gwaine. "I'm happy you're back, sire." Leon smiled. Then he looked down at Merlin who was still unconscious and in front of Arthur on the horse like a sack of potatoes.

"Good to see you alive, sir Leon." Arthur smiled.

"Is that Merlin?" Leon asked, but judging by Merlin's jacket and the blue neckerchief that was visible on the back of his neck, it was pretty obvious it was the servant. Then Leon looked at Arthur's other companion and his eyes widened slightly. "And is that-"

"Gwaine, nice to meet you." Gwaine smiled down at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Leon again. "Sir Leon, Gwaine is my guest here because he helped us save Camelot and Merlin is unconscious and under my protection. Is that clear?"

Leon nodded without protest. "Yes, sire." He said. And then sadness filled his eyes as he looked up at the prince. "Arthur," he said gently, but Arthur stopped him by raising his hand.

"Not now, I need to get Merlin to Gaius." He explained and kicked the horse so they'd start moving again.

"Of course," Leon bowed his head. "Gaius has returned to his chambers from the infirmary a few minutes ago, so that's where he should be."

"Thank you." Arthur nodded and they headed for the stables.

When the horses were back where Merlin and Arthur had taken them from, they dismounted. Arthur then looked at Merlin with worrisome and sad face. He placed Merlin in his arms carefully and walked out of the door with Gwaine in tow.

"You've been carrying Merlin around since the battle, do you want to switch?" Gwaine offered, but Arthur was already shaking his head.

"No, I'm okay." He said as they crossed the courtyard and started going up the stairs to Gaius' chambers. "He must wake up soon." Arthur mumbled.

Gwaine heard him. "He'll be okay." He tried to reassure Arthur, but he knew it wasn't really working. Merlin's been unconscious for _hours,_ and the last two times he passed out it was only for a couple of minutes.

And he never looked so... pale, and _lifeless._ Arthur's already checked his pulse several times on their way there and Gwaine knew he wanted to do it again. Merlin's heart was still beating, but Kilgharrah said he wasn't sure if he would survive.

Which was the worst thing that could have happened. Merlin was the last Dragonlord, and without him Kilgharrah would eventually die and so would Gobeithio. If Merlin didn't wake up, he'd never be able to hatch all those other hidden dragon eggs and dragons would die out. And Gobeithio might never learn how to fly and breathe actual fire and all those... dragon things.

Merlin just could _not_ die. If not for the dragons, he had to stay alive for _them._ For his friends, his mother and Gaius, for Arthur – his love. The world would be different if Merlin died. It would smell different and feel different. Merlin was always the one who brought light into all of their lives.

Light and love, laughter, friendship. Without Merlin, Gwaine would never be the person he was now. The world would get darker and Camelot would have lost her most powerful protector.

Arthur stepped aside as soon as he reached Gaius' door so Gwaine could knock and open it. He didn't even wait for the old physician to invite them in, he just walked right in.

"Gwaine." Gaius smiled as he saw him. Then his smile disappeared as soon as he noticed Arthur with Merlin in his arms behind him. "What happened?" Gaius immediately went closer, but Arthur was already in the middle of the room, looking for some place where he could lay Merlin down.

There was Percival and Lancelot in the room as well, looking very worried and helping Gaius remove some books and potions from the table so Arthur could lay Merlin down on it.

Arthur looked at Lancelot and at his unknown friend and narrowed his eyes. "Can I speak freely?" He asked.

Lancelot understood quickly and nodded. "This is Percival and I trust him. He won't tell anyone." He said while Percival nodded and smiled slightly, coming closer to the unconscious warlock.

Arthur nodded and took a deep breath. Gaius was already checking Merlin's pupils (that had faded back to blue a few minutes after the dragons died) and Arthur started. "Everyone in this room probably knows Merlin is a sorcerer, but what some of you don't know is that he is also a Dragonlord. The last one of them." Arthur said.

When Percival's and Lancelot's eyes narrowed, Gwaine quickly added. "Although he was not behind the attack and he couldn't stop it easily."

"I thought so." Gaius said. "Except for the great dragon, dragons have been dead for twenty years. They must have been resurrected somehow."

"Exactly," Arthur nodded. "When the first attack started, Merlin ran outside to meet the dragons. They came, but told him he couldn't control them. Then we got locked up because my father caught Merlin using magic to help in the fight against the dragons, but we escaped." Arthur looked down at Merlin as he continued. "We met the last dragon that was alive and found out there are some dragons eggs still alive somewhere."

When he said this, Gaius' eyebrows went high. "Are you sure?" He asked the prince.

"Absolutely." Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, we found one in a cave and Merlin helped hatch it." Gwaine smiled. "And the little dragon helped us when we fought against..." Gwaine paused, not sure if he should tell.

Arthur sighed and finished for him, "Morgana and Morgause." He said, looking down. "Morgana went missing before the first attack, but as we found out, it was only so she could help Morgause with the other attacks. They probably killed Cenred because we met their army and saw only Morgause leading them." He said while Gaius nodded.

"How did they bring the dragons back?" Percival asked.

"A dagger had been stolen from the vaults of Camelot." Gaius answered instead of Arthur, who moved closer to Merlin. "So called _dragon dagger._ Morgause must have found out how to use it."

"We stole the dagger back." Arthur told them and reached to his belt, pulling the dagger out. "The great dragon said it can't be destroyed, so I guess we'll have to hide it somewhere for no one to ever find again. I was thinking about tossing it into a lake."

Gaius smiled slightly, remembering how Merlin told him he did exactly the same with the sword forged in dragon's breath.

"We stopped the dragons." Gwaine finished. "And Morgause is dead, but when the dragons died, Merlin passed out."

"Just like in the beginning." Gaius mused. "When you were on the hunting trip and you brought him back."

Arthur nodded. "Exactly, but that was only for a few minutes. He's been like this for hours." Arthur said, unconsciously checking Merlin's pulse again, taking his hand.

When everyone went quiet and Gaius started checking Merlin again, Lancelot nudged Percival towards the door. "We'll go into the Lower Town, help whoever and wherever we can." He said as they were leaving.

"I'll go with you." Gwaine quickly added when he sensed Arthur wanted to be alone with the physician and Merlin. "I'm Gwaine, by the way." He smiled at the two friends and shook their hands.

"I'm Lancelot."

"Percival." Percival said, smiling slightly.

"Well, let's go, my new friends." Gwaine grinned and they were out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand and kissed it, closing his eyes. "I'm so scared, Gaius." He admitted. His voice sounded broken. "Kilgharrah said he might not even survive this."

Gaius put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Don't worry, Arthur." He said. "I've seen Merlin survive many times even though I thought he'd die. You yourself once saved his life with the Mortaeus flower, remember?"

"I remember." Arthur smiled slightly, gently rubbing the back of Merlin's hand against his cheek. "He has to survive." He mumbled. "For all of us. And once he's awake again, I'll proclaim him a hero. Publicly." Arthur said. "No matter what my father says or wants, I'm going to do just that, because he deserves all the credit."

Gaius smiled as he heard it, but then his expression turned sad all of a sudden. He squeezed Arthur's shoulder. "Will you help me move him to his bed?"

"Of course," Arthur immediately raised to his feet and lifted Merlin up again.

Gaius continued while he opened the door to Merlin's room for Arthur. "Percival lived here while you were gone." He informed Arthur. "He intends to stay in Camelot so he'll have to find some other place to live."

"Where lived Lancelot?" Arthur asked out of curiosity as he carefully laid Merlin into his bed and covered him with his blanket.

"He lived at Gwen's." Gaius answered and then with a serious tone said, "Arthur," Arthur turned to him, confused. Why did Gaius look so sad? Exactly like Leon did a few minutes ago when they met him in the courtyard. "Gwen wanted to talk to you. She's at your father's chambers."

That made Arthur pause and he frowned. "Is... is my father alright?" He asked. A very bad feeling settled in his stomach when Gaius pursed his lips. His eyes widened. "I need to go." He mumbled.

Gaius stepped aside so Arthur could quickly leave Merlin's room. As soon as he left Gaius' chambers, he started running. He ran across the courtyard and back inside the castle, and up the stairs to be at his father's chambers as fast as possible.

He rounded the last corner that was separating him from seeing his father's door and he stopped, almost bumping into Gwen.

"Arthur," she said. She looked sad. Arthur didn't like that she looked said, why did she look sad? Why did Leon, Gaius and Gwen all look sad when he was about to see his father?

"Is my father alright?" He asked. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest and he stopped breathing as he waited for his answer. The mere seconds felt like hours and Gwen looked even sadder.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No," he mumbled. "No, no, no!" He ran inside his father's chambers and there he was.

The king, Uther Pendragon. Lying in his bed as if he was only sleeping. But the comforting rise and fall of his chest was missing and it made Arthur sick to the stomach. "Father." He whispered as he quickly ran to his bedside and grabbed his hand.

 _Cold._

His hand was _cold._ His fingers, his forehead, his entire body was cold.

 _Dead._

"No," Arthur sobbed. He felt the tears hot on his face and Gwen's hand on his shoulder. "He can't be dead." Arthur mumbled. "You can't be dead, I'm not ready to be king!" He cried.

And then Gwen turned him towards her and he let her wrap her arms around him. He sobbed like a little boy into her neck as she hugged him and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

Except that it wasn't really helping. It didn't bring his father back. Nothing ever would.

Uther Pendragon was dead.

xoXÖXox

Morgana stood by her sister's grave that she had dug up all by herself. She had lowered her sister's body into the dark hole with her magic and she buried her under the dirt.

Her sister was _dead._

Her plan has failed and the army of Cenred was returning to Cenred's kingdom. She saw that in Morgause's crystals that she taught her to use. Merlin and Arthur were still alive and she still wasn't the queen of Camelot.

The tears on her face were cold in the light wind that was blowing against her as it was getting dark. She was cold, but she didn't care. Her sister was dead and it was all Merlin's fault.

"Emrys," she sneered with as much hatred as she could muster. "You will _pay_ for this."

TBC

 **Well, I hope you liked it... the next chapter is the last one and it takes place two weeks after this one. Let me know what you think please! ;) Are you worried about Merlin? I definitely am :/**


	12. A Promise of a Good Future

**It's finally here! The last chapter! And the happy ending you all have been waiting for! Enjoy! ;)**

 **CHAPTER 12  
A Promise of a Good Future**

 **.**

 _ **Epilogue**_

 **.**

Two weeks later

The first rays of sunlight reached the window in Arthur's chambers and make his cheek feel warm. Soon the light reached his eyes too though and he had to squint them, wishing he could go back to sleep and forget everything about the world.

But the rays won and made him open his eyes slightly. He sighed.

Another dreamless night. Another night spent in his bed, alone, without Merlin. Another night when it wasn't Merlin who woke him up, but-

"Good morning, my lord."

Arthur groaned as he heard George's annoying voice again and closed his eyes, trying to return to that empty darkness. George was a good servant. He very rarely made mistakes, he even returned everything back on its right place after Uther had Arthur's room searched through, but... no one could ever replace Merlin.

His goofy grin, big ears and blue eyes full of love and happiness. His warm hands on Arthur's cheeks and in his hair as his pink lips touched his in a gentle kiss.

No one could ever say his name the way Merlin did.

Not that George would ever call him by his name, it was always _my lord_ or _sire_ with him. And jokes about brass of course. A lot of jokes about brass.

"Hello, George." Arthur sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and slowly sat up.

George bowed and immediately went to pick some suitable clothes for Arthur. When he returned he put his arms behind his back and looked up. "I have prepared a breakfast for you, my lord and picked the clothes." He informed him.

"Thanks," Arthur just nodded.

And then the morning went by as the last fourteen morning. George stood in front of the changing screen while Arthur changed behind it, then he led Arthur to the table to assist him with breakfast and fresh water, and he told Arthur about his responsibilities for the day.

Oh, that was another thing. Since Uther died, Arthur had to become the king of Camelot, and responsibilities of a prince were nothing compared to the ones of a king. Arthur realized that during the last two weeks that Merlin was still unconscious. Or in a coma as Gaius said he feared.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking about what Gwen told him were his father's last words. She said she was there with him when he died. And that he wanted to see him, talk to him. But they never had the chance to finish their conversation that Arthur had started after he and Merlin escaped the dungeons.

Gwen said Uther wanted him to know that he was sorry. And that broke Arthur's heart all over again.

Arthur was also sad because Merlin missed his coronation. Not that it was a big deal anyway, but... it sort of was. It was a moment Merlin's been waiting for and he wasn't there to see it. There was a lot of noble people – lords and ladies – and his knights and Percival with Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen and Gaius, while he swore the oath and Geoffrey put his father's crown on his head.

Merlin would have loved to see that. He wanted to wait, but the members of council told him he couldn't wait any longer. That it was important to show the people of Camelot that he was ready to be their king.

Even when he thought he wasn't.

And then Arthur left his chambers, leaving George behind to his duties, and he went to Gaius' to visit Merlin. It's become another part of his daily morning routine – to visit Merlin and talk to him about what was happening in Camelot. He wanted to believe that Merlin heard him. And then when Arthur had to leave again, he never forgot to kiss Merlin.

For good luck.

Arthur slowly walked down the stairs into the courtyard, deep in his thoughts. He halted in his steps as he noticed Sir Leon helping with the repairs of the castle as he had asked him to do.

A sad smile crossed his face.

The two towers that had fallen down on the courtyard and killed three knights had already been removed, but the damaged ground was yet to be repaired. Together with another tower that was still lying outside the walls, and the _walls_ , and the gate too and majority of houses of the Lower Town.

It was a great battle with a big advantage on the enemy's side. But they managed to beat them at last and save the castle, and most important of all – save the people of Camelot.

As Arthur started to walk across the courtyard again, he noticed Gwen and Lancelot, hand in hand walking through the gate that was next on the _to-be-repaired_ list. He smiled at them and they smiled at him as they saw him and they bowed slightly. Arthur was happy that Gwen found someone to love again. Even when she loved Arthur, she always loved Lancelot too. They belonged with each other, just like Arthur belonged with Merlin.

Which made his smile disappear. But then he noticed Gwaine with Percival laughing together as they were walking to Leon to help him with the repairing and Arthur had to smile again. Because not only have Gwaine and Percival become good friends, they have also become knights.

Yeah, that's right. Arthur ignored the ancient rules about knight being only noble men. Right after his coronation, he gathered Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival and knighted them for their bravery during the battle. They all deserved that.

Just as Morgana deserved what Arthur did to her. He had to admit that it felt wrong to do – he will always think of her as his sister and abandoned family – but he had to let the citizens of Camelot know of her actions. And so he had publicly declared her an enemy to the throne and to Camelot, and told people that she was a sorceress.

Not that she would mind. One day when his patrol returned to Camelot, they had very interesting news for him – Morgana had become the queen in Cenred's kingdom.

Cenred was dead after all and Morgause was too, and there was no one to take the throne because Cenred had no family. And his army had been taking orders from Morgana and Morgause for some time already so it made sense that they returned to her. He hoped she was happy now and that she wouldn't try to take over Camelot again.

He didn't know if she would call the land _Morgana's Kingdom,_ but she had every right to do so. Well, as long as she didn't try to take Camelot.

Arthur finally reached Gaius' chambers and knocked on the door. When he heard Gaius' reply, he opened the door and went inside. When he saw Gaius' sad, old eyes, his hope got shattered all over again like every morning for the past two weeks. The little shake of Gaius' head while he gave Arthur this look of _sympathy,_ meant only one thing – Merlin hasn't woken up yet.

"Good morning, Gaius." Arthur tried to smile slightly, but it was hard.

Gaius bowed slightly. "Good morning, my lord."

"Please," Arthur raised his hand as he closed the door and walked closer to the old physician. "It's Arthur for you and for all of my friends."

Gaius nodded with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Then Arthur grew serious again. "How is he?" He couldn't help but asking, because even though Gaius shook his head and had a sad expression, it didn't meant Merlin was dead. And that meant that he had to feel somehow, so that was exactly what Arthur was asking.

The old man sighed and led Arthur to Merlin's little chamber. Percival left right the day he and Merlin with Gwaine came back home, and with the help of his new friends, he found a place to stay in. And then he together with Gwaine and Lancelot have been given a better places to stay in because they became knights of Camelot. The knights of the round table...

Arthur only had to work on the _round table_ part, he still didn't have one. But it was a good idea, right? A symbol of equality – just like the old kings did in their time.

"His condition hasn't changed." Gaius said and brought Arthur back to reality. There were flowers next to Merlin's bed from random citizens of Camelot – he almost forgot that while declaring Morgana an enemy, he also told people that Merlin was the hero and the one who deserved their thanks. A lot of people heard he was a sorcerer, so he also had to explain where Merlin's loyalty was and that he was born with magic and couldn't help it. Of course, the members of council (excluding Gaius) weren't very happy with that, but Arthur was the king now and he got to decide about Merlin's fate.

Gaius sat down on Merlin's bed and put a hand on his ward's forehead. He shook his head slightly and sighed. Then he carefully opened Merlin's eyes and nodded when his pupils were blue – just like they should be.

"Is he better or worse?" Arthur asked.

"He is the same." Gaius bowed his head and slowly stood up again, turning to Arthur. "I'll leave you alone."

Arthur nodded as a thank you and as soon as the door closed, he knelt down beside Merlin's bed and entwined their fingers. A tear rolled down Arthur's cheek as he couldn't stop thinking about what Kilgharrah said.

 _Merlin is strong. But I cannot know for sure that this will not kill him._

Arthur pressed Merlin's hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "I hope you can hear me, Merlin." He started as he did every morning. He took a deep shuddering breath. "I wish you would be here with me. I miss you."

When there was no response from Merlin, Arthur sighed and started talking about everything he could think of.

"George brought me a hug breakfast today again." He said. "And let me tell you he is much better servant that you ever was... but no one can replace you Merlin. I woke up alone again." He gently kissed Merlin's knuckles and closed his eyes again. "In other news, Lancelot and Gwen are together. And Leon with others continue with fixing the walls. Oh and I finally got rid of the dragon dagger yesterday. You would never guess where I've put it!" He let out a watery chuckle as he tried to smile and looked at Merlin. "Into the lake again, the same where you hid my sword. I guard that sword well by the way." He added.

Then he sighed deeply and put Merlin's palm against his cheek. How much he missed that contact. When Merlin put his hand on his cheek in the evening and brought him closer to kiss him good night.

Arthur smiled at the memory and leaned into the hand.

And then a _miracle_ happened. The hand pressed back. It was very, very weak, but it was something and it made Arthur pause instantly and look at Merlin.

"Merlin?" He said his name and for the first time in the last two weeks he was almost sure Merlin heard him. He took Merlin's hand into his to check if it wasn't just his mind playing tricks at him, but then Merlin's fingers twitched.

They _twitched._

"Gaius!" Arthur immediately called the old physician into the room because this was it. This was the moment they all have been waiting for. Merlin was waking up from his almost eternal slumber, he was coming back! Back to him!

Gaius rushed into the little room and knelt down beside Merlin's bed on the other side. He turned to Arthur. "What happened?"

Arthur showed Gaius Merlin's hand in his palm. "His fingers moved." He said. "I'm sure, Gaius. I know what I saw!" He quickly added when he saw Gaius' sceptical glare.

But then Gaius nodded and his eyes widened when Merlin's fingers twitched again. "See?" Arthur smiled and turned to Merlin. "Merlin do you hear me? It's me, Arthur!"

Merlin's little finger moved and his brows furrowed with clear disgust as if he could feel the horrible taste in his mouth. And then he clicked his tongue and Arthur was sure Merlin felt it, because even though they made him drink during the past two weeks, no one could brush his teeth.

"Merlin?" Gaius tried gently and put his hand on Merlin's forehead again.

"Ga..." Merlin moaned very silently. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand in his and kissed his knuckles again. Merlin noticed that and slowly turned his eyes to Arthur without moving his head. A beautiful smile appeared on his face as he saw his prince. "Arthur," he mumbled and squeezed Arthur's hand back.

"You should rest," Arthur told him, but Merlin did the exact opposite. He turned his head and blinked a few times and then cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt so much alive.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up. Gaius tried to stop him, but Merlin sat up anyway, appreciating Arthur's hand on his back that supported him. Then Merlin narrowed his eyes. "And why are there flowers all around my bed?" He asked suspiciously. "Um... Arthur?"

Instead of an answer, Arthur and Gaius started laughing.

They had tears in eyes and were happy that Merlin was back. But they were both going to have one hell of a time explaining to him what happened during the two weeks... and that he'd been unconscious for that long.

xoXÖXox

A week later

"Come on, Gaius, please!" Merlin pleaded as he sat down to the table. There was a bowl of soup for him prepared by Gaius, so he took the spoon and stirred it a little. "I haven't been outside for three weeks, that can't be healthy! And Arthur has to deal with George."

Gaius sighed for at least the tenth time for the last week. Then he calmly turned to Merlin, his patient and said, "Merlin, you should rest for at least another day. You're not strong enough to go outside!"

"I'm fine!" Merlin argued as he stood up and turned around on the spot. "I can run, I can walk, then why can't I go outside?"

"Is this really about you going outside or is this more about you spending more time with Arthur alone?" He asked with clear suspicion in his voice.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Then suddenly the door burst open and the king himself – Arthur Pendragon – walked in, dressed to go outside.

He smiled widely at both Merlin and his guardian. "So where have you been?" He asked. "I've been waiting for you by the horses!"

Gaius raised his eyebrow as he turned to Merlin. Merlin grinned nervously and shrugged. "I can't argue with the king." He said.

"And yet you continue to do so every day." Arthur rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Gaius as he realized what was happening and why Merlin wasn't by the horses as they had agreed on. "Gaius, I swear I will take care of him and the minute he shows any signs of exhaustion, I'll bring him back to you."

Gaius sighed as he looked at Merlin and then back at Arthur. He sighed as he gave up and nodded. "But if Merlin's condition worsens only a bit, he'll stay inside tomorrow too." He warned.

Both Merlin and Arthur nodded. "Absolutely," Arthur agreed. Then he grinned and took Merlin's hand, leading him outside the chambers.

"Bye, Gaius!" They both called and the door closed behind them, leaving Gaius inside as he shook his head and went back to his remedies and potions.

During the last week, ever sinde Merlin woke up and they explained to him everything that happened, a lot of people stopped by into his little room to thank him in person and bring more gifts. Mostly flowers.

His friends visited him often. Arthur was there every day, as long as he could until he had to go to another boring council meeting. Gwen went to visit him too. Merlin was happy to hear that she and Lancelot go together, and he apologized for not telling her about him and Arthur. But she was okay with that, and because literally everyone in the whole city of Camelot knew what he was and what he did, he explained to her how he got his scars. She cried a bit, but then thanked him.

Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival went to see him too. He didn't really know Percival much, but he seemed like a good man. Especially after he thanked Merlin for letting him sleep in his chambers for a night or two.

Merlin giggled when Arthur didn't let go of his hand as they went down the stairs and entered the courtyard. Then he finally let go, explaining to Merlin in a hushed voice that only their friends knew about their relationship, but that he intended to tell the people.

Merlin nodded and the took the horses (with a lot of blankets again) and they left the castle. They rode slowly through the Lower Town, and Merlin was pleasantly surprised to see so many people greeting him and smiling up at him.

"This is much better than when they were throwing vegetable at me." He told Arthur and they both laughed.

And then they reached the forest. Arthur didn't stop until they reached a meadow to which he was leading Merlin. There was a lot of flowers – purple, yellow, red, blue – and beautiful soft green grass. When they dismounted and tied the horses to a tree, Merlin smiled widely and ran into the middle of the meadow, looking up and turning around like a little boy.

He closed his eyes as he looked up into the sun and clear blue sky. He felt the life on the meadow. The insect flying around, the birds calling in the forest, even the bright trees all around the meadow.

Everything was so _bright_ after he spent three weeks in his own bed. Finally the warm sunlight touched his skin, making him feel more alive than ever.

And then he stopped turning around and fell down into the grass and flower, laughing at his own stupidity because now his head was spinning and he couldn't keep the balance.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then a shadow crossed his face and he opened his eyes again, looking up. And Arthur was standing there above him, with his beautiful smile and eyes full of love and oh so bright golden hair.

"Hello," Merlin smiled.

"Hello." Arthur smiled back and lay down next to Merlin. "Enjoying the trip?"

"Hm," Merlin hummed as he closed his eyes again. "Very much so, thank you." He palpated Arthur's hand in the grass and entwined their fingers. Arthur's hand felt warm and save and it made Merlin smile wider.

And then he felt pressure on his hand and the shadow appeared on him again, shielding the sun. "I don't want to open my eyes if you want me to look at you." Merlin mumbled as he kept smiling.

"No, you're too lazy for that." He heard Arthur reply. And then suddenly Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Merlin's. When they parted, Merlin was smiling.

"I'm not too lazy for that." He giggled. His eyes were still closed, but then he opened them and put his hand on Arthur's neck, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Arthur smiled as he let Merlin kiss him. It wasn't their first kiss since Merlin woke up, but it felt like the first _real_ kiss. The first proper kiss on a proper lovely place, just like they both deserved it.

Arthur rolled off of Merlin and lay back down on the grass while Merlin lay on him with his chin on Arthur's chest. He was studying Arthur's face as the king closed his eyes and breathed in and out, smiling. And Merlin breathed with him.

In and out.

Then Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at Merlin and Merlin smiled.

"I love you." Arthur whispered.

"You do realize that you never really said this to me before do you?" Merlin smiled back. "It was always _he's the love of my life_ , or _I love him father_ , but it was never _I love you._ "

Arthur ruffled his hair and grinned when Merlin tried to adjust them again. "Just say it back, you idiot." He said.

"Alright," Merlin grinned. But he didn't say it. Instead, he sat on Arthur's stomach and leant down to kiss him again. Only then he finally answered. "I love you too."

The smile that appeared on Arthur's face made Merlin kiss him again. And then he frowned suddenly and rolled off of Arthur and sat down on the ground. Arthur propped himself on his elbow, supporting his head with his hand as he looked at Merlin.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When was the last time you saw Kilgharrah?" He asked and turned to him. "Or Gobeithio?"

"Three weeks ago." Arthur said. "I can't really summon them myself, so I've been waiting for you." He smiled. "Just call them, Gobeithio will be happy to see you."

Merlin grinned as he stood up. "I don't doubt that." And then he looked up to the sky and started talking in dragon tongue, just like Arthur remembered from three weeks ago.

He sat up and looked at Merlin, listening to him talk. He enjoyed hearing his voice after two weeks of dead silence. No, not _dead._ Only silence. He hated that silence. But now Merlin was back and garrulous as always. He was glad for that.

"They should be here soon." Merlin smiled down at him.

"Kilgharrah injured his leg in the battle." Arthur told him. He wasn't sure Merlin remembered that. The look on Merlin's face confirmed that he didn't.

"Was it serious? Is he alright?" He asked with worry clear in his voice.

"He said it would heal quickly." Arthur stood up and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "He's probably already alright."

"I hope you're right." Merlin sighed. Then he looked up happily. "So you're a king now." He said. "You should be able to dress yourself by now." He teased.

Arthur only smirked. "You love dressing me."

Merlin laughed. "I can't deny that." He admitted.

Then Arthur turned serious and he looked into Merlin's eyes. "Once the castle is repaired and people are living their normal lives again... I decided to make magic legal again."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Everyone already knows you have magic, I made sure everyone knew what you did for me and for this kingdom. And they didn't start hating you, they brought you flowers." He laughed slightly, searching for joy in Merlin's eyes. But Merlin's eyes were hesitant.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again. "It's been more than twenty years, do you think that after such big battle-"

"I'm sure." Arthur smiled and squeezed Merlin's shoulders. "Of course there will be rules. Like no one can use magic for harm for starters and then some other forbidden spells that could hurt people."

The joy finally reached Merlin's eyes. "I'm looking forward to that." He said.

"Me too." Arthur smiled. "I was also thinking about making you a court sorcerer." He mused out loud.

Merlin gave him a scared glare full of hesitation and refusal. "Not yet, Arthur." He quickly told him. "I'm... I'm not ready for such responsibility, I... I don't know if I'm even good enough for-"

Arthur silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Take as much time as you can." He told him. "But you're good enough. You're the one, I know that."

That made Merlin smile.

And then suddenly there was a sound of huge wings fluttering in the wind above them. They both looked up and stepped away from each other, seeing Kilgharrah flying up there. Merlin and Arthur ran to the corner to the meadow to make more space for Kilgharrah to land.

When he landed, Merlin immediately noticed the scar on Kilgharrah's leg. He wanted to go closer to it, but then he spotted Gobeithio flying right at him.

"Gobeithio?" Merlin smiled as he saw the little dragon – he grew up. He wasn't that small anymore, more like a dog now. Merlin wouldn't be able to keep him on his shoulder anymore.

But then Merlin realized the young dragon wasn't slowing down. His eyes widened. "Gobeithio?" And then the dragon slowed down right in front of Merlin, knocking him down. They both ended on the ground with Gobeithio happily looking down at Merlin and sitting on his chest.

Merlin laughed. "You can fly!"

"I taught him." The great dragon answered. "It's good to see you alive, young warlock." He chuckled as Merlin smiled and nodded. Then he pointed to his leg.

"What about your leg? Is it healed?"

"Yes, almost completely." Kilgharrah nodded.

"Thank you for teaching him how to fly." Merlin smiled then. Gobeithio hopped down on the ground so Merlin could sit up. Arthur sat down next to him and took his hand.

Kilgharrah nodded. "He can't yet speak or breathe fire and he will heave to practice flying, but he made progress." He said.

"I can see that." Merlin smiled down at Gobeithio. "We'll teach you the rest, don't worry. You're not alone in this."

Gobeithio opened his mouth and Merlin raised his eyebrows when he saw he had teeth. "You grew up." He smiled admirably and Gobeithio nodded.

Then Merlin looked up at Kilgharrah and smiled hugely. "Arthur is the king of Camelot now." He happily told Kilgharrah the news. Kilgharrah nodded and smiled down at the young Pendragon.

"Merlin missed my coronation though." Arthur said.

"I'm sure you humiliated yourself somehow, like tripping over your own feet." Merlin joked, smirking. Arthur chuckled and ruffled Merlin's hair.

"And you'd love to see that, wouldn't you _Mer_ lin." He laughed. Merlin nudged him in his hip with his elbow, smiling secretly. Then he looked up at Kilgharrah and added. "And he wants to legalize magic again and make me the court sorcerer."

As Kilgharrah was watching them, he smiled and nodded. "Seems like your destiny is finally fulfilling, Merlin." He said.

And Merlin with Arthur both smiled.

 _Yes, yes it was._

*THE END*

 **Alright, so after one month of writing, another twelve weeks of proofreading and updating, this fanfic and the story has come to an end. I'm so happy you guys were here with me every week to read this fanfic, favorite it or give a follow, or even review. Thank you so much for reading this and the previous fanfic "Hungry for Magic" and I hope you liked the story and how I decided to end it. :)**

 _ **For those of you who read my other Merlin fanfic "Destinies Are Troublesome Things", I'm ill and I spent three days in bed and I couldn't write anything. I'm feeling better now, but I'm still taking medicine (it's so disgusting**_ **h** **elp)** _ **and I managed to write chapter 16 for you. It's not as long as the previous chapter, but it's not short either and I don't know if I'll be able to publish it tomorrow since it's Christmas Eve (and in my country we give each other presents tomorrow evening) and there's a lot of work waiting for me tomorrow, like helping my mom with dinner and decorating the Christmas tree (yup, we still haven't done that)... Chapter 17 was supposed to be a Christmas chapter, but since I haven't written it yet, I made sure there is a lot of Merthur in chapter 16 *wink wink* ;)**_

 **And for those of you who ignored the last paragraph, thank you again for reading this story and for supporting it! Also, I always wanted this to be a trilogy and I started writing the third part instead of the 1st one right from the start, but that was more than two years ago and I'm not sure whether it is a good idea to add the 3rd story to the previous two fanfics... I don't even know if it would make sense, but in case I'm bored one day and in the mood to go through five long chapters of an old text full of old grammar mistakes... I decided to make Morgana eager for revenge and leave her that way in this fanfic.**

 **Well, thank you again, please leave a review for this chapter or for the entire fanfic if you want, and most importantly...**

 **...MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


End file.
